A Child's Love
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: Being a single parent is tiring. Now being a single parent for a leukemia patient is just tiring and heartbreaking. But being a single parent for a child whose father finally decided to grace them with his presence after years, that's just a recipe for a disaster... especially when that father is The Tony Stark. Omega-Verse, Pre-Serum Steve, Illness, family drama, Superheros AU!
1. Chapter 1

…**A Child's Love…**

_**Author's note/Warning: **_This is a Yaoi story as in male x male. The pairing is Steve Rogers x Tony Stark. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

_**P.S:**_ This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

_**P.S: **_This Story takes place in the MCU world of superheroes, but with a different timeline, the characters will also have different ages. Steve Rogers was born on July 4th, 1980, Steve is in his Pre-Serum in this, he wasn't given the serum. As for Anthony, he is older than Steve by ten years. For Howard's age, he is in his fifties, from early to mid-fifties, I will add notes as the story process farther.

_**Disclaimer: **_I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_He never regretted falling in love…_

_Until he did…_

_._

…

_._

"You look so beautiful…" Steve tried to contain his blush at his lover's words, smiling happily when his love took his hand and give it a small kiss, his heart was pounding in his chest that he feared that any moment now it will rip out of his chest and jump to the ground to dance in joy. Steve sighed happily when his love pulled him to the dancing floor; Steve looked up at the Alpha with a big smile on his face that was mirrored by his lover.

_Anthony Carbonell…_

The man Steve was sure was the love of his life, the Alpha with dark brown hair, and chocolate eyes. Their first meeting was not that much of a meeting, more of the Alpha hitting him with his car because Steve was in such a hurry that he didn't pay attention, thankfully instead of panicking or running away, Anthony had taken him straight to the hospital, the poor Alpha had apologized over and over again until Steve waved it off saying that it was his fault and not the Alpha's. As much as the Alpha complained that he had a work that day, he still stayed with Steve in the hospital the whole day talking with him, and he visited the next day, and the next, until Steve was discharged from the hospital a week later, with his left shoulder in a case.

That was a year and a half ago when Steve was eighteen at that time. At first, the two of them just continued to talk with each other once a week, with Anthony asked about Steve's shoulder, the Alpha clearly was still feeling guilty about hurting the small Omega. Then it turned into every three days with the Alpha asking about the Omega, and what he was up too, they will spend the time talking about significant and insignificant things. Then it turned to every day, a little text here, and a call there until Anthony finally asked him out on a date after half a year Steve always teased the Alpha about that, the Alpha had been worried at first considering that he was older than Steve by ten years.

But in the end, the two of them made it work, Anthony was a considerate Alpha, he was smart, kind, compassionate, and a loving person, he dreamed of changing the world into a better place, he was an inventor and an amazing one at that, Steve saw some of his work, the little robot in the shape of claw 'Dummy' and the in-process AI he was making and named JARVIS, both were amazing, and Steve made sure to always tell his lover that he will reach his coal, he is always rewarded with a happy smile at the end.

It was hard at first when Anthony was introduced to his mother, as his mother feared that Anthony was manipulating him and using him, but with time, his mother warmed up to Anthony when she saw how much love he had for her son, how he will lay the world at her son's feet if Steve so much as wanted it.

Anthony had been with him, through the ups and downs of his life, he had been with him when he was given a scholarship to the art school he always dreamed of, had been with him when his best friend's family left New York, had been with him when his mother died from cancer when he was nineteen… and Anthony promised to be with him for as long as they lived. The Alpha had proposed to him today, on their one year anniversary, and Steve never imagine he will be as happiest as he was, he felt so blessed when a smart and amazing Alpha like Anthony choose him.

"What's on your mind?" Anthony hummed as he twirls Steve making the Omega laugh a little and look at the Alpha, which made the said Alpha smile happily and lean down to kiss Steve when the Omega was in his arms once again.

"Nothing…" Steve whispered after the broke the kiss, looking at the Alpha with adoring eyes. "Just thinking about how much I love you." Steve said which made the Alpha's eyes sparkle in happiness.

_Steve knew he will never forget this moment as long as he lived…_

* * *

"Do you have to?" Steve asked the Alpha as he helped him pack his bag, Steve tried to make his voice emit calmness because he could clearly see that his Alpha was on edge, the only thing that stopped his lover from ripping his hair, was because he was running around the room collecting the gadgets he needed for his presentation.

"I really wanted to say, no, but this is the opportunity of a lifetime, Steve!" Anthony said breathlessly after he stopped beside the bed making Steve caress his right cheek, which made the Alpha sigh in content and blink his eyes. "I still can't believe that my father gave me this opportunity Steve, my father usually refuses for me to go and give presentations or even leave the labs… this is… I can't believe it… do you think I should cancel it? I mean I am not ready right?" Anthony asked with shaky hands.

Steve sighed a little and caresses his lover's face, smiling at the five-o'clock shadow on his lover's face, usually his fiancé always shave, but this day had been hectic and his lover had forgotten. "Anthony Carbonell, get yourself together, I know that if you go you will knock them off their socks." Steve said kissing his fiancé making the Alpha hum and relaxes a little. "I know you can do it, prove to them what you can do." Steve said making Anthony grin at that and kiss Steve one more time before running around the room once more to collect his things.

Steve sighs a little and returned to pack his lover's bag, his fiancé didn't talk about his family, nor home, but when he did, Steve always paid special attention to the Alpha, and from what Steve gathered, Anthony's father was not the kind of a person you will want to be in his presence for more than five seconds, because he either hates you or tolerate you, and it seemed that his fiancé was in the middle of his father's scale which made Anthony want to be as far away from the older Alpha as he can, but for the elderly Alpha to ask Anthony to do the presentation, it meant that he was finally acknowledging his son's hard work, all those sleepless nights Steve will find Anthony in his lab (Which was nothing but a spear room in their apartment) hunching over some machine, working his ass off for his father had finally paid off.

It didn't help Steve from being concern about his fiancé, knowing Anthony he will ace whatever presentation it was, even if it was a big one as Anthony said to him, Steve sighed as he stood in the apartment complex's front door waving goodbye at Anthony who was waving happily before the car speed away leaving the Omega looking at the car until it was out of his view.

_He hoped everything as going to be fine…_

* * *

The knock on the door made Steve look up from his charcoal painting and blink in confusion, it was two weeks since Anthony had left for the presentation and two more weeks before he returned home, and Steve wasn't waiting for anyone so he was surprised that someone was knocking at his door at, Steve looked at the clock, 11 p.m., the knocking continued making Steve frown and put the pencil down and stand up, maybe it was one of the neighbors who locked himself out of the apartment and needed help?

Steve looked through the peephole and blink in confusion as he saw an old man in his fifties; he didn't remember seeing him when he passed down the hallways of the apartment complex. Maybe he was a floor above? It ends up with Steve opening the door as the old man continued to knock on the door like a manic. "Can I help you, sir?" Steve asked as he opened the door narrowing his eyes at the man cautiously.

The man stopped knocking, and Steve had to hold his shiver at the cold look he was at the end of, Steve slowly inched his hand toward the bat behind the door, hoping that it won't come to it. "Are you Steven Rogers?" The older man asked making Steve press his lip into a thin line nodding his head after a while. "I am Anthony's father; I came to take to you about an urgent matter." The older man said making Steve nearly stop in his chest for a second as different scenarios start going off inside of Steve's mind.

"C-come in then..." Steve stuttered as he opened the door for the man feeling a little bit shaking on the inside. "I am sorry for the mess, didn't have the time to clean…" Steve said after he closed the door, he rushed to the coffee table to collect his sketchbook and pencils.

"There is no need for that, Mr. Rogers; I will be on my way shortly." Mr. Carbonell said making Steve pause a little and look at the older man who was glaring at him it made Steve stand up straight and look at the man with a frown on his face. "The thing is, I came here to ask you to leave my son alone." Mr. Carbonell said making Steve open his mouth in shock.

"W-what…?" Steve asked after he got himself together which made the Alpha frown at him and sigh at Steve while shaking his head like he was talking to some idiot, it made Steve stand on defense.

"It's simple, I can have my son, my heir, marry someone of your… background." Mr. Carbonell said which made Steve contain a hiss as he heard the older man spit the last word like it was some kind of poison.

"I am sorry Mr. Carbonell b-" Steve was cut by the older man laughing which made the Omega scowl at the Alpha when the older man regains control of himself he looked at Steve with amusement in his eyes, it made Steve tense as he saw the glee shining in the man's eyes.

"He really did it…" The older Alpha said with a cruel smile on his face. "He really fooled you into believing that he was a Carbonell." The Alpha snorts as he took out a small card from his wallet and throws it at Steve making the Omega flounder to catch it, but it ends up falling in the end… "Read this boy." Steve glared at the man as he picked up the card from the floor, it was an ID.

Steve's breath left him as he looked at his fiancé's picture on the card, followed by the name Anthony E. Stark… Steve looked at the older man who was smiling in amusement at the confused. "As you see, my son… he has grown tired of you, so he told me to escort you out of his apartment, but don't worry Mr. Rogers, I will make sure to pay you for your time, that of course if you kept your mouth shut." The Alpha stated as he gets a checkbook out of his pocket.

All the while Steve was trying hard to regain a footing in the jumping mess that was his mind, his fiancé was a Stark… why didn't he tell him? A lot of questions swirled in Steve's mind, but he knew one thing, Anthony was going to have a hell of explanation to give when he gets back, Steve will kick his ass. "Mr. Stark…" Steve said in a surprisingly strong voice, stronger than he felt at the moment. "I don't know what you were thinking of coming into my home and demand me to leave, but I love your son, and I am sure that by the end of the month, he will be back and he will explain what took place in here." Steve said as he throws the ID card back to Mr. Car-Stark, it made the Alpha pause and his amusement look to disappear.

"Love…?" Mr. Stark looked at Steve as he put his checkbook in his right pocket and looked at the Omega with a blank look. "If I remember correctly Mr. Rogers, you are what? Nineteen and a half…? I presume I am right. Kids at your age… they change their heart like they change their shoes, you probably won't remember Anthony in a few years from now when you stop seeing him." The older Alpha said looking at Steve with a cold smile making the teen throw the man a dark look.

"With all due respect, I love him, sir…" Steve hissed at the man for doubting him, but the older man only snorts at Steve which made the Omega hold himself from attacking the man.

"You don't need to love someone to fuck them, Mr. Rogers." Mr. Stark replied which made the Omega bit his cheek to stop him from screaming at the man. "Well, that was Anthony's case, it was funny how you really believed that he could ever love you… a child. You have three days to leave before you will be evacuated by force or worse." The Alpha said as he turned around to leave but he paused a little and turned toward Steve who was shaking so badly he thought he was going to fall. "A word of advice Mr. Rogers, A child can't know what love is." That was Mr. Start's last words before leaving Steve in the living room.

Steve didn't know how long he stood in the living room, but in the end, his legs gave up and he fell on his knees, Steve wonder's in the back of his mind if he was having an asthma attack when his vision became blurry, but the wet feeling on his cheeks told him that he was crying, he raised his head to look at the ID card that was lying a few feet away from Steve, and the Omega had to bite his lips to stop them for letting the sobs out…

_He wished to wake up from this nightmare…_

* * *

It ends up with Steve calling Anthony over and over again, but to his dismay, the Alpha never once picked up his phone or sent a message, Steve tried and tried to call him over and over again, for three days he did, but the Alpha never answered him and Steve was at his wit's end, it end with the landlady knocking at his door on the third day, she had looked so uncomfortable in being near Steve, but she told him to leave, that she was giving him only an extra day to pack everything and leave, least the police became involved.

Steve didn't know what to do at that time, as he just sat on the sofa after the woman left, shaking, where would he go? Anthony was his only family, Bucky has already enlisted in the army a long time ago, and the Barnes family had moved back to Georgia after Bucky left, Steve didn't have that many friends, no one wanted to befriend a feisty, small, and sickly Omega who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, in the end after a lot of going back and forth, Steve packed a small bag with only the necessity he needed, and he brought a small box for his stuff that he brought with him from his old home when he was still living with his mother, Steve really wanted to laugh at the irony, all of his life fit perfectly in the small box.

Before Steve left the apartment, he put the letter he wrote on the coffee table, as much as Steve hated it, he pleads with Anthony to come and look for him when he was back, he asked him to explain why he sent his father to tell him about who he was, Steve wrote some other stuff too, he couldn't remember them all, but he remembered that he cried while writing that letter, Steve looked at the apartment for one last time before he left and paused a little when his eyes fell on a photo, an old photo that contains Steve and Anthony, they took it on their first vacation as a couple, Anthony had taken him to the beach that day, the two of them were smiling happily while hugging each other.

Steve looked at the door and flinches when the door was knocked and the voice of the landlady calling for Steve, looking at the apartment for one last time, Steve took his stuff and left the apartment; with tears in his eyes and the feeling of leaving something important behind him, Steve may be too young to understand some things, but he understands love perfectly, and he understands how many types of it there was, and knowing Anthony, he knew the Alpha was not like his father, Anthony was far from being that cruel man, and Steve was sure the Alpha will prove that to him...

_He hoped Anthony will come after him..._

* * *

Two months later, and Steve had never seen a hair from Anthony, and every day his heart was breaking more and more when the Alpha didn't call him or come searching for him, it was breaking Steve slowly… the worse was that Steve fell ill, and with his weak body, Steve knew he will be done for, the worse of it is that he couldn't stop crying, no matter what he tried, by the end of the day Steve will cry himself to sleep, what little sleep he can have which was nothing but four hours a day, and he couldn't eat, for everything that touch his stomach Steve knew he will throw it up later. It gets worse as days went by, it ends with Steve going to the hospital after one of the neighbors to his new and shitty apartment called the ambulance after hearing a crash coming from his apartment.

When Steve woke up, he woke up to a kind doctor, he was old, and his name was Erskine, the man had sat him gently and inform him that he was pregnant, that he was in his third month and that, they thankfully were able to save the baby because his neighbor was able to call the ambulance on time. That his health was weak, and he had to stay in the hospital for a little while to regain a little bit of health.

Steve had lost his words by that time, he didn't know if he should laugh or cry, it ends up being both as Steve starts laughing at the irony of fate, it ends up with him crying and shaking that the poor doctor had to mildly sedate him last he hurt himself, that day Steve spent it looking at the ceiling with empty eyes, wondering if he should kill himself and end this pain for once and for all, he wanted to die, he really did, not only was his life before a lie but apparently his mate was nothing but a liar and a cruel person, a cruel person who got off at people's pain, just like his father it seems.

Dr. Erskine was a kind, the older man always visited Steve when he was on a break, he will usually talk with him about things that happened outside of the hospital, he sometimes will tell Steve a little story from his past like the places he traveled to and the people he met and befriended, he told him about that magical place called Wakanda in South Africa, about the mutants that lived out there and how if someone gave them a chance they will find they were people like everyone else, kind ones too, Steve will always wish for a pencil and a paper when the man told him of his adventures, he wished to capture the tales the older man tells him about.

One day the man came to him with a papers and pencils, it was after Steve had told the man he was an artist, and Steve had to admit that his eyes sparkled a little in happiness as the older man gave him the papers, the first thing Steve draw, was the man himself, with his sparkling eyes when he was so consumed in telling his amazing stories, and a smile stretch his lips as he remembered a funny part, the next drawings were about Wakanda and her Black Panther, about the pub in England and how the man loved to go there on the weekends, about Brooklyn in 1956, and so much more, by the end, Steve was left with two papers and a stack of drawings that made Erskine's eyes sparkle with happiness seeing them, he gave them to the older man, who promised him to bring him the envelope and some stamps for the letter Steve wanted to write… that day, Steve wrote his last letter for Anthony, he told the Alpha about the pregnancy and the baby, he also told the Alpha that he wished him well in his life. Steve had already decided to keep the baby, it was the only family he had left, his mother died eight months ago, and his father years before her, the Barnes family were far away from Steve's reach and he didn't have the heart to go and force their hands just because they were family friends, and Bucky… The Alpha was away overseas fighting, Steve didn't want to be the reason that something happened to him just because he wishes for the Alpha to be here and have his back like when the two of them were brats in high school.

_Steve missed the times when he was young_…

* * *

Four months passed and Steve did end up getting better, he put a little weight until he was finally what considered a healthy pregnant Omega, Steve made sure to take care of himself after his visit to the hospital, he was still struggling financially but his work at the book store and the college saving helped with the rent and the necessity he needed or wanted, using from his college's saving meant that Steve ends up dropping from college, it was hard being an Omega in college as people still weren't that open-minded yet, but a pregnant one? It was going to be a nightmare. Steve had the choice between, struggling after the baby was born if he continued going to college, or having a few dollars that will help him after the baby was born… it was obvious what choice has won.

Steve made sure to work hard, but not too hard that it hurt the baby, Steve never had money, and Anthony knows that, with a soldier father and a nurse mother, life was hard but it was happy, and Steve had never lied about who he was like his ex-Alpha. Anthony had pleaded with him to move in with the Alpha after his mother's death, it was hard at first, but Steve did agree to move in with him, though Steve made sure to tell the Alpha that he was going to work too, no matter how well-off Anthony was, it had made the Alpha happy but still, he always made sure to take Steve out every weekend, because the Omega told him that he hated expensive gifts that some Alphas give to their Omegas, because to him it seemed like they were buying their love…

When it happened, Steve was getting back from work to his home, he was in pain, but Steve didn't pay that much attention, thinking that it was Braxton Hicks, he was having those insane cramps in the past few weeks it nearly drove him insane. It was after he stood near the waiting crowd in the sidewalk waiting for the lightening signs to change he felt it.

"Mommy, he peed!" Steve remembered hearing a child cry, which made him look down at the puddle of water under him, the woman with the child pale a little as she saw Steve sway with shocked and rushed to help him screaming at the bystanders to call the ambulance.

By the time Steve reached the hospital he was in so much pain, he wondered why he didn't feel it before now, they end up doing a C-section because Steve starts bleeding heavily, Steve was dazed half of the times and deep down he wondered if the child was going to die.

The first time Steve laid his eyes on the baby after he woke up, he fell in love, and fell hard at that… this was his baby, a tiny human being that was inside of him, a part of him and Anthony… Steve has never been so happy in his life, he now knew the feeling that his mother told him about, Steve couldn't imagine his life without the little baby in it.

They stayed for a month in the hospital, Steve getting more worried by the hours when his baby was struggling the first week, but after that, the little fighter managed to surprise everyone by pulling through, it made Steve proud when his little baby fought to keep his place in this world, it gave Steve strength to continue for another day…

_He took the baby home with a big smile…_

* * *

The months passed, and Steve was getting used to the life of single parenting, on top of caring for the baby, Steve had to go to work in hope of paying rent and the bills that kept on getting larger and larger, Steve prayed for a miracle to happen when his son starts crying loudly for the third time in an hour.

Steve gave a tired sigh as he held his son and checked his forehead fearing that the baby was getting sick on him, the knocking on the door made Steve sigh tiredly and made his way to put his baby in his small crib only for the child to start screaming again, that made Steve groan and he nearly screamed his head off when the door was knocked loudly once again. "Coming…" Steve muttered to himself as he went to the door hoping that it wasn't one of the neighbors coming to complain about his son crying, again. "Can I help you, sir?" Steve asked as he opened the door blinking as he saw an old man in his seventies standing there… great he was going to get kicked out by an old man in a sharp suit.

"Are you Steven Rogers?" The man asked getting a nod from Steve who was trying to calm the fussy baby down. "Well, I am Abraham Erskine's lawyer, you can call me Phillips." The old man said as he offered his hand, making Steve look at him with a confused face but took his hand nonetheless.

"Well, hello, I guess? Please come in, cold weathers are bad for the baby." Steve said after shaking the man's hand, feeling his baby shiver against him, his apartment was shitty that was sure, but at least it had a decent heating system if you didn't go out in the hallways that it, the lawyer blink and nod his head at that entering the apartment and closing the door behind him looking around the place as he did. "Sit here sir; do you want water, tea?" Steve asked getting a headshake from the man who looked around the place.

"Mr. Rogers, you may want to sit down because what I am going to tell you may seem shocking at first." The man said which made Steve look at the man in confusion but he ends up sitting on one of the chairs in the living room looking at the man who put his briefcase on the table and opened it getting a few papers. "A few days ago Mr. Erskine died in an unfortunate accident, and as an old friend I am bond to do his will, and the old doctor had mentioned you in it." The lawyer said getting a confused look from the Omega.

"I am sorry for your loss sir, I may only have known him for a few days and he was a great man… We don't know each other that much, we only talked for two weeks and I asked him to drop a letter for me, so why would Dr. Erskine mention me in his will?" Steve asked in confusion as he took the papers from the older man.

The older man just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, Steve was told that day that he inherits the doctor's house in Queens, New York, it had made Steve jaw fell a little, he tried over and over to tell the man that he was wrong that the doctor's children or grandchildren will be better at getting the house, Steve was scared that this was all dream that he will wake up from it soon, but the older man insist that everything was as it was said in the will, that the will specifically mention Steve and that if the Omega refused the house it will go to his pup, it was all surreal that Steve felt like he was half asleep when the older Beta put the keys to the house in his hand.

It was tempting though, moving away from Brooklyn and starting a new life for himself and his baby, away from the memories of Anthony and the pain and betrayal, Steve didn't have anyone here, not anymore, not since Bucky and his family moved away and left him here, not since his mother died, and Anthony left him alone, it didn't take more than five minutes for Steve to decided and ask the older man to take him to see the house…

_Steve and the pup moved in a month later…_

* * *

The first time Steve saw Anthony again; his son was six months old. It wasn't really seeing him per se, that day a talk show had interviewed him, because in the last year or so, his fame has increased. When Steve saw him, he had to smile a little, as much as Steve will want to hate the Anthony he couldn't, he loved the man too much to hate him, and maybe that was a misjudge on his part, but he couldn't help it.

The man had changed, Steve can say, and not only his looks but his attitude as well, instead of the clean shaved face Anthony usually kept the man sport a goatee, it was a strange seeing the Alpha like that but it only showed how much handsome he was, also his hair, instead of the messy bangs he usually kept when he was out, it was now slick back giving him a sharp look, it made Steve's heart give a bang and he increased the volume of the voice, hoping to hear what was exchanged.

_"Hello everyone and welcome! Today we have a special guest with us, Anthony Stark!"_

_"Tony, please call me Tony Stark, only my mother calls me that."_

Steve presses his lips together at Anthony's joking voice, Tony? Is that what the Alpha wants to be called with? Why? Is it because they entered a new millennium? It was so strange looking at the man now, not only his appearance changed, but also his attitude, he was a self-centric, sarcastic, cruel sometimes, uncaring, and all of that Steve gathered in one interview, it made him wonder if something happened to Anthony, or he always had been like this but Steve was too blind to see it.

_"The Merchant of Death? Well, it is not a bad name."_

That made Steve's mouth drop a little, no; this was not his Anthony… Anthony wanted to change the world for better, he wanted to save people's lives, make it better, he wanted to invent and for his invents to use for good, like Dummy and JARVIS, this… this was not him, that was a cruel man, that was… it made Steve shiver at the laughter he heard coming from the TV, it made him turn away from the screen and change the channel… it seems that his Anthony was dead, or never exist it the first place.

It made Steve turn the TV off and stand up shakily; keeping a tight grip on the baby that was sleeping in his lap, their… no, his baby was a split imagine of Anthony, with his messy tuft of dark brown hair and chocolate dark eyes, the only thing his baby got from him was his nose and pale skin tone, other than that, his baby looked like Anthony to the smallest detail, it made Steve smile a little and turn around, intending to go to sleep this unpleasant experience away, away from that… that 'Billionaire, Playboy, Genius' … his love will always take pleasure of his genius being recognized first, not his money or dating statue.

"Come on Peter… it's time to sleep." Steve muttered rocking the baby when he scrunches his nose like he was about to wake up. Once upon a time, Steve and Anthony talked about having children, and maybe gave a name or two, and that name, Peter's name, was the last thing he got from his Alpha other than his baby, it was the last thing he got before his Alpha died and that… that Tony Stark took his place.

_Steve prayed the Alpha will snap out of it…_

* * *

The first time Peter asked about his father, his baby was six years old. It had been years since Steve came to live in Queens with his baby, six years and Steve was tired… so tired. He realized now what his mother felt like raising a child as a single parent, working herself to death, but the thing is, his mother had a degree to back her off, to make things easier, Steve, on the other hand, was a college dropout without a degree, so Steve couldn't get a better job other than working the odd jobs here and there and working as waiter in the few restaurants who accept hiring him, with his second job in the bookstore.

It was tiring, to take care of a baby, and work ten hours on top of that, but they had a roof over their heads and food on their table, so Steve was grateful and never complained. Steve also met a few of his neighbors, when he first came to live in the modest and cozy home that the kind doctor gave to him, the Parkers were the kindest, Ben and May their names, they took a shining to him and his baby, they were a newlywed and moved here from Brooklyn too, May adore Peter, and will always babysit him when Steve had to go to work as she was a housewife, the little boy loved her and Ben calling the two of them uncle and aunt which made the two very happy.

It was August 10th, his baby's sixth birthday, the boy was excited and was all around the place, with a happy smile on his face, but Steve saw him pause once or twice with a confused look on his face like something was missing, Steve went to his baby to ask him what was wrong after all Peter's friends were coming, Harry and Gwen, and the boy was always excited when he sees the two of them.

In the end, it was his son who surprises him. "Mommy, do we have a picture of Daddy?" The little boy asked Steve making the Omega lose his words and just stood still staring at his son like an idiot. "I mean… Daddy is not here, and you never told me about him… so if he was gone… can I have his picture?" Steve should have known, the one thing that his son inherited from his father the most, was his intelligent, his baby was smart, super smart, just like his father, he loved science and robots and inventions, so for his son to think that way, with all the pieces of evidence being laid in front of him that pointed to that… it was an unenviable situation.

It seems that Steve not answering made the hopeful smile on the boy's face fell, but the doorbell ringing made the boy run to open the door, leaving Steve to regain his barriers, he stood up from his place and went to the door when he heard Peter squealing happily when he saw his friends and their parents in the doorway, Steve just past a smile on his face and went to greet the guests, hoping that nothing wrong was showing on his face.

It was when the last guest left that Steve was able to breathe in relief, his son was helping him with the dishes by taking them to the kitchen, at such a young age, and his baby showed him that he was the man of the house, it made Steve smile sadly and start cleaning the house, thinking about a way that will help him answering his son's question.

It was when his son changed into his PJ and was ready to bed; Steve finally got the courage to answer him. "How is my birthday boy, doing?" Steve asked as he entered the room to see his baby putting the presents he received in the places he wanted them to be.

"'K, Mommy…" The boy said not turning from his toys, it made Steve smile a little and walk toward his son and picked him up which made the boy squeal in joy as Steve start tickling the little boy mercilessly, just hearing his baby's squeal and laughter made everything worth it in Steve's eyes.

Steve sat on the bed with a giggling Peter in his lap looking at him with wide eyes and messy hair. "You still didn't get Mommy's second present, yet." Steve said which made Peter's eyes sparkle in happiness and he looks at his mother's hands like the present was going to appear from thin air, it made Steve laugh a little and sit his baby on the bed, he looked at the baby with a small smile until he stood up and went to his room returning after a while with a picture frame.

"What's that?" Peter asked when his mother seat on the bed, the boy leaned on his mother to see the picture in his mother's hand; Steve smiled a little and adjusts himself until he was leaning on the headboard with Peter sitting in his lap.

"That's Daddy…" Steve said as he showed Peter the picture, the pictured showed Tony and Steve, the both of them were holding each other with big smiles on their faces, the sun was setting in the background. Steve still remembers the waves as they leaped on the shore that day and the screams of happy children and the laughter of their parents… Steve as it seems, couldn't leave the picture behind when he was leaving, because this memory… this was the happiest Steve was, his mother was the one who took the picture, she had insisted on coming with him and Tony on their vacation because she wanted to see how the Alpha was going to treat her son, it was the last her last days, and Anthony seemed to knew that by accepting her request, in the end, she wasn't disappointed, the three of them had a lot of fun that day, and Tony even told him that they should do this family vacation again, that this was the first time for the Alpha to go on a family vacation as he told him that his parents are not the kind of people who believe in this kind of distraction.

"Daddy…?" Peter asked as he took the picture from Steve to look at the messy hair man standing beside his mother, Peter couldn't believe that he was finally seeing his Daddy! His Mommy didn't usually talk about him, and it always made Peter wonder about that but seeing the picture made Peter's heart raced in his chest like he had run all the way home from the park near their house. "Name…?" Peter asked in a small voice which made Steve kiss the back of his head.

"Anthony… Carbonell..." Steve said looking at the picture with a sad look despite everything Steve had mixed feeling toward his Alpha, thanks to him Steve got the bundle of joy in his arms; but Steve, he couldn't think of the man who destroyed him easily as his son's father, so Steve split the Alpha into two people, unhealthy? Yes, crazy? Definitely, but that was the only way for Steve to be able to move on with his life. his Alpha was Anthony Carbonell, the kind and loving person, the person who loved him and Peter, who always talked about starting a life with Steve away from everything and everyone who wished them harm that was his Alpha not that Tony Stark, the egoistic playboy who goes through his dates like people go through their shoes, his Alpha was not that Merchant of Death who took pleasure in making missiles and guns that took people's lives, the Alpha who left him and Peter alone, no, his Alpha was that awkward dork who loved robots so much that he could talk hours about them with sparkling eyes.

"Where… 's he?" Peter murmured as he ran his small hand over the picture, his dad looked just like him, he also had brown hair and eyes, but his skin was tan, darker than Peter's pale one, it made Peter wonder why his dad wasn't with him and his mother.

Steve paused at the question not knowing what to do, should he tell his baby that his father had left them, or should he tell him that he died? After all, both answers were correct to some extent, his Anthony Carbonell had left him alone in this world, he died when he refused to answer Steve's pleas and letters, Steve was only nineteen and a half when he realized that he was pregnant, he was still a child himself, and a year later Tony Stark appeared to the world. "He is abroad… working." Steve ends up saying which made Peter look at him with wide eyes. "Your Daddy was an inventor baby, the best of the best, so Wakanda…" Steve had always told his baby the stories that the kind doctor had told him years and years ago, Steve made sure to pay his respect to the kind doctor every time he went to visit his mother, because if it wasn't for the older man and his kind heart, Steve would have been stuck in that shitty apartment struggling. "They plead with him to come and help them because they wanted to teach their daughter the princess how to become the best engineer… he will come when he finished his work there." Steve ends up saying which made Peter's eyes sparkle which joy and he starts asking Steve to tell him more about his father, Steve hated himself for lying, but…

_For the first time in years, Steve talked about Anthony with a smile…_

* * *

After the day that Steve told his baby about his father, the little boy always came to him to ask more about his father each day, and to say the truth Steve didn't have it in him to hold the information from his son anymore, his son needed his father, even if it's just a phantom of him, Steve promised himself that he will tell Peter the whole truth when the child gets older, but not now.

The picture that Steve gave to his son, the boy always took with him no matter where he goes, though he never took it outside of the house in fear of losing it, these days, his baby usually leave it on the coffee table in the living room, because that's where Peter spent half of his days after returning from daycare and later on, school.

Ever since the child heard about his father being an inventor, the little one always made sure to follow the latest science shows there was, he once took the broken toaster and fixed it on his own, it made Steve smile happily as he saw his son jump in happiness when his little project worked, Steve made sure to take a little picture of Peter holding the toaster and taking the small boy for ice-cream.

Though Steve could do without his son taking Tony Stark as his rule model in the engineering world, his pup took a strange fascination to the man, always telling Steve about the invents that the Alpha made, it made Steve concern that Peter recognize his father, but the pup only had an old picture of his father, and Anthony looked so different from Tony Stark that someone might consider them two different people. Steve let it go to the fact that Tony Stark was considered the most genius inventor in all of America after his father, that when he wasn't chasing skirts half of the times, May thought that it was cute how the pup got someone to look up to, so after May persuading him, he finally let it go.

Though the year 2008, brought unwanted heartaches and pain to Steve, it all starts with the Omega returning back home from work only to see that his baby was crying, with May trying to calm him down, when he rushed to his son, he saw the news, Tony Stark was taking a hostage after the terrorist group attacked and killed the soldiers that were with him, it had made Steve shake but what made him break down and cry uncontrollably was the picture of Bucky Barnes one of the soldiers that was assigned to escort Tony Stark, had been declared dead after they found his arm. Steve had cried that day holding his son tightly, May didn't know what to do but stay with the two of them that night, Steve still couldn't believe what he heard or saw, but the truth was there… his best friend died protecting Tony Stark…

Tony Stark…

The reason for Steve's suffering and pain, the egoistic Merchant of Death, the object of Steve's hatred… Steve wished with all of his heart that it went another way that Bucky just ran and left that Alpha to die, but knowing that jerk, he will stand between the missile and Stark if it meant that he will protect someone.

It was hard and cruel three months, Peter was always in a sad mood, and as much as Steve wanted to cheer his pup he couldn't summon enough joy, the pain of losing his best friend was too much, it was one day that May barge in with a grin and opened the TV on a specific news channel… that day Tony Stark returned to the world after creating a suit of armor, that day the Alpha shut the weapon manufacturing in SI to the shock of everyone, Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane were the most obvious ones as they tried to do a damage control, Steve watched all of that ignoring Peter's happy squeals as he jumped around the room…

_He wished Stark died in the desert…_

* * *

Everything starts getting worse after his son's eighth birthday, his son was always tired these days spending half of his time lying on the couch or sleeping in his bed, he stopped eating too, and Steve fearing for his son's health was forced to feed the pup, who whine every time Steve brought him food. When the bruises start to show, that was Steve's breaking point, he went to his baby's school and talked with the principal, he asked them if his son was getting bullied nearly shouting if May who was with him that time, didn't hold him back, the principal assured him that his son was not getting bullied, in fact, the boy spent all of his time sleeping in the classes, and that if the pup wasn't the first student in his classes, Steve would have been called earlier.

It made Steve concern, it made him scared that something wrong with his baby, it all started when a month later Peter who was watching Tony Stark AKA Iron Man save the day once again, the inventor had made a place for himself in the pup's heart, Superhero the pup used to squeal happily, then it turned to his hero. May had been with him that day, telling him about her another failure appointment with the doctor, the poor woman and her husband had been trying for a child for years. It all started when they heard a scream from the living room, it made them run to see Peter crying with his nose bleeding heavily, Steve had panicked that day, he had run to his son to stop him from rubbing his nose and smearing the blood everywhere, May had run to her house to bring her car.

Steve didn't remember much of the car ride other than him trying to calm his sobbing baby, the pup had held into Steve hard whimpering and whining all the while refusing to let go of his mother when they reached the hospital.

That day Steve held his screaming and crying son as the doctor did test after test, it ends up with Steve having to hold his tears as his son whine and begged him to go home that he will be a good boy and eat his food. In the end one of the doctors sat him down, his son was with May, who was trying to calm the squirming Pup with a toy she brought for him that replicas of the Iron Man helmet and glove, it was a famous toy in the markets right now, and his son had calmed a little as he wore the glove and moved his hand around acting like he was shooting.

The doctor had told him that his son was sick, he was sick with something called 'Leukemia' some type of blood cancer, Steve remembered crying and begging the doctor to save his son, that if they want they can take all of his blood or do something to save him! He remembers the doctor's sympathy, but Steve didn't care, he felt broken, it was like his mother all over again, his baby was sick, and it was Steve's fault…

_Steve never felt so broken…_

* * *

So what do you think?

The best way to start New Year is… with a new angsty story!

I was wondering if I should post this on Christmas or New Year, and then I decided, Nah, I will publish it now and then once again on New Year's eve... classy I know (^-^)v

I really wanted to try and Omega Steve fic, after all in all of my old fics he is an Alpha.

In this story, Steve Rogers is not Captain America.

Or is he?

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	2. Chapter 2

…**A Child's Love…**

**_/Warning/: _**This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, violence, mention of characters' death, anxiety, near-death experience, alcoholism, mention of therapy, near mental breakdown, and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_He was so madly in love…_

_Until his heart got broken_…

.

…

.

Anthony Stark never believed that he will find love, or someone who will acknowledge him as who he was, so he made sure to stop such idiotic fantasies when he reached the age of eighteen, after all, people didn't respect him or acknowledge him for… well, him. The only thing they see when they gaze at him was his father, Howard Stark, the genius of their generation, the billionaire who built his company from scratch, the one who helps creating Captain America AKA Commander of Shield Peggy Carter, Anthony was always in his father's shadow, so he learned after he graduates college to keep his head down and go on with his life, no among of parting, drinking, and acting like a spoiled rich boy will make his father or his peer acknowledge him or even love him.

The only bright spots in his life were his mother, who always loved him for who he was, the dorky teen who loved robots. His aunt Peggy, even being Captain America it didn't stop the woman from considering Maria her best friend, the two of them with Ann, Jarvis' wife always gathered once a week, to try and embarrass Anthony as much as they can. And Jarvis, the kind doctor who was his father's old friend, the two of them weren't friends anymore, but the older man considered Anthony his own, he was the only father figure in Anthony's life, so Anthony always cherish their time together, it didn't hurt that his wife Ann, was aunt Peggy's friend, and there was Rhodey, his best friend, who enlisted in the army years ago.

So imagine his surprise one day, when he realized that he was in love with a feisty Omega he meets a few months ago. It all started with Anthony rushing to work, it was actually his only day off in the week, so Anthony usually use that time to do the things he loved the most, inventing machines that will help people, not the guns and missiles his father forced him to create, today his father called him to complain about one of his project, not something that surprised him as his father always do that once a week, but what surprised him was his father demanding that Anthony to come right away to the company and solve the problem, no matter how much Anthony wanted to complain, he knew it would be worse if he did it, so it ends with Anthony having to suck it up and go to work on his day off.

It started with someone running fast, the road was deserted a little considering that it was early in the morning, it ends with Anthony panicking and hitting the breaks hard, but it was not fast enough as the car hit that person who runs in front of him, Anthony could remember how his heart nearly stop in his chest as he felt the loud sound of something getting hit, he remember rushing out of the car, heart in his throat fearing that he hurt the person on the other side, or worse that he killed him when Anthony reached the person lying on the ground looking at the sky, he nearly let out a whine as he realized that he hurt not only a child that could be in his fifteen but an Omega at that, a small Omega who was blinking dizzyingly at the sky.

"Hey, kid, are you OK?" Anthony stuttered as he rushed for the boy who turned to Anthony when he heard his voice, when Anthony touched the Omega's left shoulder, the Omega whine and curl around himself groaning in pain, which made Anthony curse and try to straighten the kid. "Hey, it's OK, I am going to take you to the hospital, do you have a name, what I am saying, of course, you do, wait here, I am going to carry you to the car, and can I do that? I am so dead…" Anthony starts ranting in panic which made the Omega looks at him and let out a small laugh, that turned into a groan.

"It's OK…" The boy wheezed as he sat up, and Anthony noticed how the boy avoids straining his left shoulder. "My name is Steve Rogers by the way, and yes, I can walk." The Omega said with amusement and an eye roll, and Anthony had to click his mouth shut at how sarcastic and none challenged the Omega was acting like he wasn't the one who got hit by a car not a minute ago, and why wasn't he panicking? Any other person in his place would have cursed Anthony to hell and back, they will even threaten to call the police and threat that they will see him in court, but this Omega was so calm… he was intriguing. "A drive to the hospital will be great, though." The Omega said which made Anthony stand on his shaky legs and help the Omega up while making sure not to hurt his injured side. When the Omega was in the car, Anthony rushed to the other side of the car and drove to the hospital, all the while keeping an eye on the Omega who was looking at Anthony then at the road, Anthony thinks that the Omega got a concussion from the hit. "Hey, what's your name?" The teen asked which made Anthony nearly crash the car from how surprised he was at hearing the Omega's voice.

Anthony didn't know what to do, should he tell the Omega his real name or should he not? Most people change when they knew that he was a Stark, Anthony's face may not be recognized because of him staying out of the spotlight, but his name was a dead giveaway, it made Anthony bit his lip to come out with something fast. "Anthony… Carbonell…" Anthony ends up saying secretly sending an apology to his mother for using her maiden name like that. The Omega though just nods his head and hummed a little looking at the hospital that was getting closer.

In the end, Anthony had to carry the Omega inside, and he winced as he was told later that the Omega had a broken shoulder and mild concussion, Anthony had felt so guilty, he made sure to pay for the Omega's treatment, that was the last thing he could do being the one who sent the Omega here, thought the Omega told him not to sweat it, that it was his fault for running and paying attention, even when his father continued to call him that day, Anthony didn't have the heart to leave the Omega alone, so he stayed with him the whole day, talking with the Omega and making him laugh here and there, he even got the Omega's number and was shocked that the kid was eighteen when he told him.

It started with Anthony calling the kid every week to ask about his shoulder, still feeling guilty that he sent the Omega to the hospital, the calls turned into every three days with the two of them talking and asking about each other's life, then it turned to every day with Anthony's heart pounding in his chest every time he got a message from the little Omega.

It started with the butterfly in his stomach, and the longing to see the Omega's face again, the need to hear his beautiful voice laughing and calling Anthony by his name, it started with the Alpha looking at his phone in work, longing for the Omega to call, so he can leave his work and hear that breathtaking voice… it ends with Anthony realizing that he was in love.

It ends up with Anthony lying in the bed one day after talking to Steve, he imagines the Omega lying by his side, talking with Anthony about something that happened to him today, it ends up with him imagining the Omega turning to him and smiling gently at him, heart pounding in his chest, Anthony imagine sitting up and lowing himself to kiss the Omega's full lips. It ends up with Anthony falling from his bed with a flushed face and the realization that he not only lust after the Omega but he wanted his love…

_Anthony got the courage to ask him out a month later…_

* * *

Life with Steve was amazing, the Omega was amazing! He was kind, witty, loving, understanding, amazing, and Anthony could go on and on for hours, Anthony couldn't believe how an amazing person like Steve will even look at him and think he was worth something, every day Anthony found himself in love more and more with the Omega, who was still the kindest Anthony ever saw even with all the pain he went through. From his family's friend moving away, to his mother's death, to him finally moving into Anthony's apartment after the Alpha begged him for weeks.

The only person who knew about Steve was his best friend Rhodey, the Beta had warned him when he first told him about Steve, told him that the boy was a child and that Anthony shouldn't get too attached to him, because what does eighteen years old kid know about love? It made Anthony angry, but he swallowed his anger, he knew that deep down, Rhodey was only looking after him, the older Beta care about Anthony deeply that he doesn't want his fragile heart to be broken, Anthony could only assure Rhodey that Steve was nothing like that, it ends with the Beta looking at Anthony with worried eyes and a small smile.

As much as Anthony hated lying to Steve about who he truly way, he didn't have the courage to tell him about being a Stark, he didn't want Steve to change because of that, he didn't want the love of his life to look at him and only see money and fame, never the person who was behind all of that. So he continued to be a Carbonell, and what a freeing thing that was, Anthony Carbonell was an inventor who loved the simple things, who wanted to work to make things better, who could act like he truly wanted without the press hunting him and the most important one, Anthony Carbonell has Steve Rogers' love, not that fake love and respect people shower Anthony Stark with to be on his father's good grace, not the Alpha who was forced by his father to create missiles and guns and hurt people.

Anthony wished for these happy times to never disappear from him, he knew he was crazy, after all, who will buy a wedding band for someone that they were dating for only nine months? But every time he looked at the ring, he knew what he was feeling was true, he was madly in love with Steve Rogers and wanted to marry the Omega, so in the end, he proposed, and to his joy the Omega said 'Yes' Anthony would have cried in joy if the Omega didn't pull him in a kiss, telling him that he loved him.

As the time passed, Anthony realized that he stop responding to the name Stark, as the time passed he realized his wish to be Anthony Carbonell and not a Stark, it made Anthony pause and thing, he will daydream and fantasies about him and Steve living far away from here, he fantasy about a home that had a little lab for him, and a studio for Steve, he will dream of the small footsteps running in the hallways and the laughter that will follow, he will dream of opening his own business away from this draining work, away from Howard and Stane, and he always see Steve smiling proudly at him, maybe he will open his own garage? Away… away from this painful life, creating the perfect one with Steve, having their own home, their own family, with his mother, aunt Peggy, Jarvis, and his wife in them, away from Howard and Stane's poisonous influence.

These dreams, these fantasies, they refused to leave him, and after thinking it through, Anthony realized that there was nothing to stop him and Steve from having that life, Anthony could even change his name to Carbonell, he could finally stop being a Stark, he could have the perfect life with Steve, he could open his own garage and work in it, he could buy the dream house Steve and him always talked about, the two of them could create their own family like they always dreamed of, naming their children with the few named the two of them chose. Anthony wanted that life so desperately…

So he made sure to work for it, he went to Jarvis one day, knowing the man had the connections to help him, he asked from the man to make him a fake ID, passport, and papers with the name of Anthony Carbonell, the man had been shocked at first, confused even, but one of the things Anthony loved about the man is that he doesn't ask any questions, he just nodded his head and told him to come for them next month, everyone in his family knew that Anthony would end up running away because of Howard, and everyone knew that the only reason he stayed this long was because of his mother, but his mother was finally getting over her depression, she was finally standing up for herself against Howard, she was finally getting her life on the track, and Anthony knew that it was time for him to get his life on the track.

Anthony start saving money, as much as he can, he knew that if he wanted the life he wanted with Steve, he couldn't stay in America, so Anthony start thinking, they could go to France, he was sure that Steve would love living there, studying in the place of art and beauty, or they could go to Italy, the natural places there would inspire Steve, he could imagine a home for him and Steve there, with a beautiful garden for their children to play in, or they could go to Ireland the place Steve was originally from, he only met Sarah Rogers a few times before her death, but she always used to talk about her home there in Ireland, about its beauty, and about the amazing life she and her husband had before the two of them came here. For Anthony it didn't matter, he could live anywhere in the world as long as he had Steve by his side, he made sure to sell a few cars that he got as a birthday presents from his father's partners, Anthony never used them, so he thought they will be useful that way, being the ticket for his and Steve's future.

He wanted to tell Steve about this so much, telling him about his want for the two of them to leave, about them being able to start a life away from America, where Steve can continue his studies there, and Anthony finally doing the things he loves, he wanted to tell Steve so much, but the day before he did, his father had walked inside of his lab and inform him that he had three weeks to get ready before he needs to leave for Japan, that he was going to do the presentation there, and that if he did it right and got them the deal they wanted, Anthony will finally become the next CEO. Anthony wanted to refuse, he wanted to say no, but the amount of money he will gain when he comes back will be enormous, it is what he needed to start his life with Steve, and the two of them could finally leave and start their life together!

In the end, Anthony agreed, his heart was pounding in his chest when he returned that day when he told Steve, the Omega had looked at him with a shock then a small smile taking over his beautiful face, the Omega had hugged him and kissed him, telling him how proud of him he was, how he could do it, Anthony's heart flutter in his chest.

Both Steve and Anthony were grateful that they had three weeks before the Alpha needed to go because not two days later, Steve's heat arrived, it was the first time for Anthony and Steve to share one, it was too intimate, too private to share a heat with someone other than a mate, but the two of them were going to get married, they were going to run away from this Hell and started their own life together.

When the time to leave came, Anthony's heart was pounding, he wanted to cancel this madness and stay here with Steve, he wanted to be with the Omega so the two of them will be able to plan their eloping together, but in the end, Steve caress his face and told him that he can do it, that he was Anthony Carbonell. When it was finally time and Anthony was in the car he made sure to wave to Steve until the Omega was out of his sight…

_A smile was on his face the whole ride…_

* * *

Anthony never knew what heartbreak was, that was until he returned a month later and found the apartment empty. After a month had passed, Anthony returned to the apartment with a smile on his face, already imagining Steve waiting for him there with that gentle smile of his that made Anthony's heart dance in joy, so when he reached his apartment he was confused as why Steve hadn't come to greet him when he called out for him, Anthony had bit his lip feeling that something was wrong, walking inside of the house he saw something lying on the coffee table, he went to it and his heart stopped in his chest, this was his ID, the thing that he hated the most, with his full name, the name that confirms that he was a Stark.

Anthony remembered screaming Steve's name, as he runs into their bedroom and opened the closet, he nearly starts sobbing as he saw that Steve's clothes were no longer there, he runs around the house praying to God that this was just misunderstanding and that Steve is going to be back soon, that there is something left to assure Anthony that Steve would be back soon. It ends up with his father knocking the door an hour later with a sour look on his face, it ends up with his father telling him that one of Anthony's play toy came to him and demand money or he will expose him, it ends up with Anthony being told that it was Steve… Anthony never believed his father.

Anthony knew Steve, he knew the Omega was not like that, the Omega was anything but that, so he started searching for the Omega, hoping that he will find him, he searched and searched for two whole months promising himself that he will explain everything to Steve once he finds him, that he will tell the Omega about his plan and the two of them could run away, sometimes when the pain and tiredness get too much, Anthony even promised himself that if Steve wanted the money, he could have it, that Anthony will stay here and work in SI to gain more money for Steve, that he will do anything for the Omega just so he will stay with him.

After two months of searching, Anthony finally received a letter from Steve, the Alpha's heart nearly dance in joy as he starts opening the letter, thinking that Steve will finally be back, that he finally back for Anthony. It ends with Anthony sobbing his eyes out after reading the letter, he was told many things in it, but the most important one was that Anthony was a poor excuse of an Alpha, that he was weak, that he will never achieve anything in his life acting like he is now. It ends with Anthony ripping the letter and scream and shouts and break things, it ends up with him looking at his face in the mirror and growl in hate and it ends up with him breaking the mirror with his fist and snarl.

_That day Anthony Carbonell died…_

* * *

The thing about feeling dead on the inside is that you can create any persona you like just to fill the emptiness, and that was the exact thing that Anthony did. He was tired of getting the pity and knowing looks from Rhodey, the Beta would have told him a long time 'I told you so' but he didn't last he broke Anthony's heart more than it was. His mother always looked at him with worried look when she sees him these days; Anthony tried to smile pretending that his heart wasn't breaking on the inside, Anthony learned to crave the perfect mask, he learned that the way he was acting now was the reason Steve left him, Steve didn't want a dorky Alpha who always talked about robots, who adored movies and loved making fun of some of them, who loved hearing the piano because it reminds him of his mother, who avoid violence as much as he can, no, Steve wanted a real Alpha, one like his best friend who enlisted in the army years ago, the one who shoves his statue left and right, the one who was always right even when he was clearly wrong, one like his father…

So Anthony changed the way he acted, and the world around him changed the way the saw him in, he became popular, people either wanted to be like him or were jealous of him, he went out parting all night, drinking like his father, when usually he always hated alcohol and parting, he acted like every rich bastard, showing people who was the superior, who was the boss, and some people loved him for that, they fell on their knees and bowed for him, even his father and Stane looked at him with a little pride in their eyes when he acted like he was the king… it made Anthony feel disgusted. It made his skin crawl when he had to sleep with another celebrity, it made him contain his disgust as he swallowed another mouthful of whatever alcohol was present in front of him, it made him try to stop himself from feeling bored every time he was forced to gamble in Vegas because that's what rich people do, they throw their money left and right without care in the world.

He did all of that hoping that Steve will come back, he changed, he became a real Alpha, so there was no reason for Steve to stay away now, he had the money and statue, that should bring Steve back, he doesn't care that Steve was a gold digger or whatever the hell he was, he only wanted him back, and he will do anything to get him back, even if it meant killing himself on the inside, even if it meant that Anthony had to gaze all night long at the ID that said that he was a Carbonell, even if it meant becoming the man his father always wanted him to be.

But Steve never came back, he never returned and Anthony hated the desperation he felt every day that passed, when he was interviewed one day, he hoped against all hope that Steve will come back when he saw the changing man he becomes, when the woman interviewed him and called him Anthony, something in him snapped, he didn't want to be called by that name, because it made his Omega run away from him, so what use it was? Maybe choosing another name will bring Steve back. So he told the woman to call him "Tony" Anthony became Tony Stark that day, Tony Stark was a billionaire, playboy, genius. Tony Stark was superior, he was the king, he was everything that Anthony was not, and the most important, he wasn't weak…

_"The Merchant of Death? Well, it is not a bad name."_

Tony waved his hand jokingly as he said that cursed name, he tried to pretend that he wasn't breaking on the inside that his heart wasn't bleeding, that he could make do with it if Steve came back, he will be whatever Steve wanted him to be…

_Steve never came back…_

* * *

Years passed with the same dullness, he drank, he partied, he waved his mother, Peggy, Ann, Jarvis, and Rhodey's concern away, he invents weapons better than before, he slept around every day with different people not dating someone more than two months at any giving time, he met a woman called Pepper Potts who Tony was sure he couldn't live without her, Tony was even thinking about asking her out, hoping against hope that she wouldn't be like Steve and break his already broken heart that no matter how many times Tony tried couldn't glue together.

Everything was fine… until Afghanistan…

When Tony was in the car he tried not to growl or glare at the Alpha sitting beside him, Bucky Barnes his name was, the same Alpha that Steve left him for, Tony made sure to pour himself a drink and never look at the Alpha as much as he can. It all starts going to hell when they were ambushed, the scent of fear, pain, and death went around the place as they got shot at, what made Tony shocked was when he read Stark name on the missile before it blows.

That day ends up with Tony having shrapnel in his chest, and for that Bucky Barnes to lose his arm trying to protect him, surprisingly the terrorist took Bucky with him instead of shooting him and leaving him for death, probably thinking that they have a bargaining chip because the found Bucky on top of him protecting him.

He met Ho Yinsen the man was kind, made Tony a little guilty when he told him about their meeting in 1999, it was probably after Steve dumped him with the way Yinsen told him how he acts, the man patched him and Bucky good, one day the three of them were having dinner all three of them in silence until Bucky finally broke it by talking about his home, he talked about his family and his best friend Steve Rogers, hearing that name made Tony heart stutter in his chest. _"He is dead…" _Bucky said after Yinsen asked him about that Steve who made Bucky's eyes sparkle, hearing that made Tony's heart stop, he thought that the battery attached to him had finally run out and that he was dying. _"He was engaged to someone called Carbonell or something… but one day, the letters stopped… my family… they returned to New York to search for him, but he wasn't there…. And neither was that Carbonell trash… he killed Steve and then disappeared… I promised myself that I will search for him when I am done… this was my last tour, and I intend to find that trash after everything is over…."_ Bucky said through gritted teeth, it made Tony's heart stop in his chest because Steve wasn't dead, because why will he send him that letter years ago with the same elegant handwriting of his? He wanted to scream at Barnes that Steve was the one who left him, that was the one who sent him a letter two months later, that Steve was the one who turned him into this… this man who had everything and nothing.

It ends up with Tony making the miniature Arc-Reactor, followed shortly by Mark l Armor, it ends up with Yinsen's death, and him and Bucky surviving by a miracle, it ends with them walking for three days until they saw a helicopter with Rhodey waving for them, it ends with them finally back home…

On his way back home, he saw Pepper and his mother, the two of them with tears in their eyes, his mother held him tightly when he reached them, it ends up with Tony thinking and thinking, turning to look at Barnes who was surrounded by his family, his father, mother, and sister as they hold him crying on his shoulder. "Hey, Barnes…" Tony called out which made the Alpha turn to him. "I expect to see you in a week, I promised you an arm, and I always keep my promises." He said which made the other Alpha laughed at that and nods his head… Tony tried not to feel like trash for not telling Barnes that he was the Carbonell he talked about.

_The day Tony closed the weapon manufacturing, was the happiest he felt_…

* * *

He was dying, Tony knew he was, the thing that kept him alive was slowly poisoning him, he knew that after six months of him being back, Stane was finally dead and his father was forced to do what Tony wanted if he didn't want a scandal to happen, Tony turned into Iron Man caused SI's stock to rise, which was probably the reason why his father was that docile, or probably it was because Tony lunch his first invention after the weapon manufacturing stopped, a robotic limb that was the perfect replacement, but even with all of his intelligent, Tony couldn't find a replacement core that wouldn't poison him.

It was six months later, and Tony lost hope. That day he stayed in his lab drinking, and drinking, hoping to die from alcohol then the poisoning, it was the first time Tony touched the alcohol since he was back from Afghanistan, his therapist made sure to forbid him, not like it was a loss anyway considering that Tony drank because of the pain not because of the enjoyment of the act as his father.

Tony was sitting on the floor when the Iron Man mask he was working on fell on the floor near him; he looked at the mask for a long time then looked at the ceiling. "Hey J, search for the name Steven G. Rogers, son of Sarah Rogers and Joseph Rogers." Tony said, maybe it was his drunk mind, or that he was dying, but he wanted to have closure, it was so not fair that Tony had to live in pain and fear while Steve was out there enjoying himself, he wanted to call the Omega and ask him why… why did he leave him? Why didn't he returned for him? Why did he turn Tony into this?

_**"I found him, sir, what do you want for me to do with the information I gathered?"**_

The sound of the British voice made Tony blink and look at the mask near him and pick it up, looking at it, he didn't answer the AI, and the AI didn't ask him back, he just stored the information for a later date. Tony raised the mask to his face and looked through the mask's eyes, humming a little as he inspect the room while wearing the mask, though his heart skip a beat when his eyes fell on the doorway, because there Steve was, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the door, an unimpressed look on his face when he was gazing at Tony. "S-Steve…" Tony stuttered and nearly ripped the mask off and run to the Omega, but the Omega shook his head when he tried to lower his mask, which made Tony freeze in his place and gazes at the Omega.

"So this is what you have become…" The Omega hummed and Tony had to stop himself from shivering after hearing the Omega's voice after such a long time, he looked at the Omega as he removed himself from the door and start walking toward him until he was standing over him.

"This is… what you wanted me to be…." Tony fires back, but his voice was too wobbly, he wanted to hold Steve, he wanted the Omega to hold him tightly and never let him go, he wanted the Omega to run his hand through Tony's hair as he used to when the Alpha was too stressed by everything around him, he wanted his Omega back…

The Omega tilted his head at that and gave Tony a long look, and then a sad smile took over his face. "I never wanted you to be anyone but yourself, Anthony… please come back…" Steve said as he leans down to kiss the mask where the place of the mouth should be.

Tony closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh, and opened them, but no one was there in the lab with him, that made Tony jump on his wobbly feet and look around the place but there was no sign of Steve being here. "Where did he go, JARVIS?" Tony called out in hysteria which made the AI answer immediately.

_**"Who, Sir?"**_

The AI's voice made Tony's face snapped to the ceiling. "The person who was here a few minutes ago…" Tony said which made the AI pause and play the security fid for Tony.

_**"No one has entered the room in the past twenty-four hours, sir."**_

Tony shook as he saw himself putting on the mask and then a few seconds later he was talking to himself, it made Tony bit his lips and look at the mask lying on the table… Come back? Where did Tony go if Steve told him that? It ends with Tony getting back to work, it ends with the Alpha finding a new element by a miracle, it ends with him creating a Vibranium core, and it ends up with him defeating Whiplash for once and for all…

_It ends with Tony promising to find Steve and talk to him…_

* * *

In the end, Tony didn't have the courage to find Steve or talk to him, even when he spent his nights staring at the Omega's number that he made his AI find, but on the bright side, Tony stopped drinking, he stopped, and then start going to his therapist to get better now, not just to keep him mother concern at pay. He promised himself that as soon as he got better he will find Steve and talk with the Omega.

Today, his mother forced him to attend one of her charity work, for sick kids with leukemia or some other type of cancer his mother work with these days, it ends with Tony walking around the ball he was in with a tight smile on his lips that only soften when he sees the children with their parents waving at Tony, the Alpha took pictures with the children and talked with their parents.

Tony made sure to back away without someone noticing; suddenly feeling a little claustrophobic, who in their right mind will come to talk to him, least made their kids take a picture with him? Wasn't it a year ago these people called him the Merchant of Death? Now he was their hero, Tony shook his head and turn around, feeling something slammed into him when he looked down he winces as he saw a small child with the Iron Man replica helmet and glove on. "Hey, kid, are you OK?" He asked the child and offered him his hand when the sat up.

"I think so…" The boy said as he took Tony's hand and was pulled by the Alpha. "Whoa, you are strong, mister." The small boy said as he took off his Iron Man helmet that turned to the side when he slammed into him. Tony gazed at the small boy as the kid pulled a blue baseball cap from somewhere and put it on his bald head, the kid was pale, and his eyes were a chocolate brown color, but he looked so familiar when Tony tilted his head to the side. "You are Tony Stark!" The boy gasped as he looked at Tony the helmet in his hands forgotten.

Tony smiled a little at the boy and nods his head a little which made the boy flush a little and look at his helmet. "Where are your parents, kid?" Tony asked hoping to drop the boy with his parents and go with his original plan of running away from the gala.

That question made the kid pause a little, which made Tony think of different scenarios for the kid's silence. "Mommy is working." The boy said then he nods his head as to confirm that, it made Tony pause a little and swallow.

"And your dad?" Tony asked as he leans down a little to be in the same height as the kid, that question made the boy smile a little and puff his small chest.

"He is working aboard; Mommy said he is the best inventor in the whole world, even better than you." The pup said which made Tony's lips twitch up a little at that, an inventor better than him? That should be interesting.

"Oh? Why don't you tell me his name? Maybe it's someone I know." Tony said with a grin which made the kid lights up at that and look around the place before signing for Tony to lean down even more like he was telling a secret, Tony grin widely at that and lean down, only for the pup to jump and squeak when someone called his name from behind Tony, which also scared the Alpha a little.

"Aunt May…" The pup laughed nervously as he backed away from Tony, which made Tony stand up and look behind him at the scowling Beta who was glaring at the pup who was trying to look away from the woman.

"How many times did I tell you not to run away? Do you want me to tell your Mommy about you misbehaving?" The woman said which got a pout from the pup that was looking at the ground.

"But it was boring! All those people ever talk about was money, money, and how much pity they felt for the kids!" The pup whine which made Tony hide his laughter, the kid had nailed it, at such a young age and he realized what a lousy people those who came here were, excluded few who really cared about the children and not showing how much they donated for this case.

The woman sighed and shook her head looking at the boy with a small smile. "Just like your mother, I swear, come on now, your Mommy called, he is home." Tony looked at the pup that lights up like a Christmas tree when the woman told him about his mother. "I'm sorry if he causes you trouble, Mr. Stark." The woman said which made Tony turn to her.

"Not at all, it was a pleasure talking with the little superhero here." Tony said which get a huge smile from the kid who looked at the woman with a proud look. "So you never told me your name or is it that you loved being called Iron Man?" Tony said which made the pup smile happily at being called Iron Man.

"Peter Rogers, it's nice to meet you, sir." The boy said not realizing the storm he created in Tony's mind, the Alpha looked at the boy shakily when he said that name trying to smile and failing, it wasn't like the kid had said something wrong, it's just that, him and Steve had chosen that name a long time ago when they were deciding on their future children's names, and hearing that name being uttered followed by the name Rogers was just too much.

Tony was saved from answering by his mother calling his name, he ends up giving a halfhearted excuse to get rid of the child and the woman, he tried to ignore the pup's sad look when the Alpha rushed away, feeling like the lowest of the low when the woman lowered herself to wipe the boy's teary eyes and whisper something in his ears, Tony had realized the pup was smart when he told his aunt about what the gala is about, so Tony knew that the boy thinks that he did something wrong because the Alpha starts acting weird when he heard his name…

_He spent the night wishing he acted differently…_

* * *

If someone told Tony that he will fight aliens by the end of 2010, he would have laughed his asses off and walked away from them, but if someone told him that he will end up fighting aliens with a team made of the brother of that specific alien that wanted to rule them, a giant green rage monster, two superspies, and Bucky Barnes who became a Shield agent, under the leadership of Peggy Carter AKA Captain America, Tony would have given that person the number of his shrink and pat him on the back walking away while instructing JARVIS to put him on the blacklist.

But the thing is, Tony ends up fighting aliens by the end of 2010 under the leadership of his aunt, it was a hard pill to swallow… but what hurt the most was the fight that took a place in the Helicarrier, he and Bucky nearly ripped each other's head off, no one knew how the fight started but it ends up opening old wounds.

_"Stop mentioning Rogers's name! He has long since left you to live the high life, but you are too idiot to realize that!"_

_"You never knew who he was Stark!"_

_"…The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."_

_"I think I would just cut the wire."_

_"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero…."_

_"A hero? Like you?..."_

_"Big man in a suit of armor take that off what are you?"_

_"Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist…"_

The fight was about to turn into a brawl if the engine wasn't destroyed…it ends up with the team fighting the aliens in Manhattan, getting half of the city destroyed in their offer to stop the invasion. And they were about to succeed in closing the portal… that was until the missile was lunch on Manhattan, in the end, Tony decided to do it and direct the missile to the portal. "That's a one-way trip, Tony…" Aunt Peggy told him with a broken voice, it just made Tony bit his lips and told JARVIS to put the thrusters on 100% capacity.

In the end Tony asked the AI to make a phone call for him, now Tony knew he should have called his mother, or at least Pepper to tell her about his will, but Tony only wanted to hear one voice now, so he held his breath as the call connected. Wishing desperately that the person at the end of the line will pick up the phone and talked to him, heart pounding in his chest Tony held his breath.

_"Hello?"_

Tony let out his breath as he heard that beautiful voice after all these years, Tony could hear the news in the background, but he didn't care, he only cared about that beautiful voice who was talking on the phone, Tony cross the portal and he heard the gasp from the line.

_"Oh, God… Anthony…."_

Hearing that, hearing Steve calling his name, remembering his name, made Tony smile as the call disconnected and he let go of the missile closing his eyes, Steve remember him… the last thing he remembered before closing his eyes, was him praying to God to give him another chance, just another chance to see Steve… to tell the Omega that he still loves him after all these years, after all the pain and hurt and betrayal, he still loves the small Omega who captured his fragile heart.

The next time Tony opened his eyes, he was surrounded by the team, aunt Peggy was looking at him with happy tears in her eyes, Bucky was in the back looking at his with guilty look, the Hulk and Thor were both there too, but Tony could only look at the sky and let out a laugh, his prayers were answered…

"Can I have the next day off? There is someone I am supposed to meet." Tony said turning his head to Peggy who gave a laugh and shook her head at him, muttering something suspicious that sounded like 'Idiot', Tony didn't care as his heart was pounding in his chest, at the chance of finally meeting Steve once again…

_He won't let this chance go to waste…_

* * *

As much as Tony wanted to run to Steve as soon as he can, he was stuck, after the invasion was over, Tony could only eat and throw himself on his bed sleeping the day off, which ends up with him sleeping for a whole day that Tony wonders how he was still alive, then after he woke up he was forced into to go with Peggy to give his statement on the battle, his aunt gave it another word, but Tony was too tired to care as he groans and complain through the whole thing, it took the whole day! After that Tony got a call from Pepper who told him to come to the tower because believe it or not half of it was destroyed in the invasion, as much as Tony complain and moan about having something important to do, the Beta snapped at him to bring his ass to the tower, it ends with her calling Natasha and Bucky to make sure he will come, the two of them ends up dragging him to the tower, Bruce was with them because Tony told him about the inventions that may need Tony and Bruce working together to disassemble them, Clint followed them because he thinks that Natasha dragging Tony's ass back to the tower was funny, Thor also ends up tagging with them, because he was thinking that this was a team-building exercise, thankfully or not thankfully depend on your point of view, Peggy told him that she will catch them later…

It ends with Tony being stuck in the archive and forced to help Pepper sort through the old files of SI, the one that no one got around turning them to digital files, needless to say, Tony made sure to annoy everyone with his whining and trying to run away only to get caught by the members of the team, Thor thought of it as nothing but an amusing game, Bruce only shook his head, Clint sat on top of the cabins shouting 'I spy someone running' every time Tony made his move, Bucky and Natasha were guarding the door, and Pepper was the one who forced him into his chair helping him sort through the files.

It was a long and hard, that Tony wanted to cry, was it too much to be left alone so he can go and search for Steve? Tony was about to call it a quiet and activate the suit that was in the suitcase near his legs when Bruce, who was helping Pepper and Tony sort through the papers paused. "Tony, there is an old letter here for you…" The Beta said which made Tony blink and looked at the man.

"A letter… from whom?" Tony asked as he stood up to stretch his legs, and walk toward Bruce who shrugged and gave Tony the letter when he stood near him, Tony blink and took the letter, gasping as he read the name, his gasp made everyone turn to Tony who became pale and opened the letter with shaky hands nearly ripping the thing off.

"Tony…?" Pepper asked him with concern but Tony ignored her as he was finally able to open the letter, shaking all the while it took him to read and reread the letter…

_Dear Anthony…._

_I am sending you this letter to inform you of some important news I received today, but first, I wanted you to know that no matter what your decision was, I am just thankful that I got to meet you._

_I never knew why you sent your father to tell me about who you truly were, or him kicking me out of our home, but I think I understand now, you are his heir for the Stark fortune, and I am… well, me. I could never compete with that._

_A week ago I was admitted to the hospital, nothing bad though, on the contrary, it was life-changing news in a way…_

_I am pregnant…_

_This is the first time I say it out loud, it was scary when I was first told this news, I am only nineteen and a half, and I am going to have a pup… at first, I thought of aborting it, after all, it seems like I will be the only one who will take care of the pup, you made it known Dear, that you wanted nothing to do with us, and I assure you, I held no ill thoughts of you for doing so…_

_In the end, I decided that I couldn't get rid of the baby, it is part of me as much as it's a part of you… I guess what I want to say is, that wherever you are Anthony, I just wanted you to know that you have a family out there, whatever your decision was._

_I wish you all happiness, you deserve it Anthony, and never let another person convenes you otherwise…_

_I love you three thousand…_

_Yours truly…_

_Steven G. Rogers._

By the end Tony was shaking, he could do nothing but shake his head and look around the room, the realization that everything he thought and knew was lie struck him, that he choked on his breath, he felt someone touch him and it ends with Tony turning around and snarl at the person, it was Pepper, and she flinched at his murderous look, but that was for another time, he will apologize for her later. "Tony…" Pepper called out softly which made Tony blink and power walked to his suitcase; he had a bastard to kill.

"I am going to kill him." Tony hissed to himself as he kicked his suitcase to put it in the position to activate not even thinking or caring about the high tech that needed to be deal with cautions. All Tony cares about now was putting holes in Howard's useless body, how dare he? How dare that fucker lie to him? How dare he destroy his and Steve's life?

"Who Tony?" Pepper said alarmed by Tony's action, the scent of raging Alpha was swirling around the room suffocating everyone in the room, it made Clint fidget and look around the place, considering that he was the only Omega on the team it was justified.

When the suit was in its place Tony turned to look at Pepper with a dark look on his face, it made everyone take a step back at the rage and hate in the Alpha's eyes, this was the first time anyone saw Tony act like this. "The bastard who destroyed my life…" Tony hissed and the mask was snapped in its place, then Tony flow out of the room, making Pepper squeak as rocks start falling.

"He is going to kill Howard." Natasha said as she took the envelope and read what was written on it, which made everyone look at Natasha who stood up and looked at the team with a grime face.

"Where is this 'Howard' you are talking about, Lady Natasha?" Thor asked which made Natasha frown a little thinking.

"New York mansion, if we go now we might reach them on time." Natasha said as she starts running toward the car with the rest of the team behind her, everyone was a little shaken by the way Tony acted, what did that letter contain for the Alpha to turn feral?

_They hoped that Tony wouldn't do something stupid…_

* * *

When the team reached the Stark mansion, they were greeted with screams and the sound of shooting, that made the team run as fast as they can toward the sound of Maria Stark ordering Tony to stand down, but the Alpha was having none of that as he snarled and the sound of shooting continued.

"…Like the piece of shit that you are, did he take the money or not? Answer me!" The team heard Tony's growl as they finally reached the room the screaming was coming from, the team wince as the saw the room, furniture was thrown around the place broken in pieces, the huge hole in the ceiling followed by smaller ones from Iron Man's repulsors, and there was in the middle of the mess, Howard Stark who was cowering behind his mate who was trying to calm Tony, but the Alpha was having none of that as he tried to sidestep his mother and attack the older Alpha.

"He didn't take it, are you happy now?" Howard snapped as he straightened himself glaring at Tony who let out a roar and nearly attacked Howard again if it wasn't for Maria pleading with him.

"How could you do that? How could you? I was happy, I was finally happy! I was going to be a father, but you destroyed it all, destroyed everything like the plague that you are!" Tony screamed, the words made the room become quiet, Maria lowered her hands and took a step back her mouth opening and closing not knowing what to say, Pepper, let out a choked gasp as she nearly fell off if it wasn't for Bruce helping her keep steady, as for the rest of the team they kept silent not knowing what to say

"Did you think I was going to let you elope with that nothing of an Omega?" Howard snapped which made Tony close his mouth looking at his father with shock; the room becomes few degrees colder at that statement. "What? Did you think that I didn't know? Didn't know about you using the name Anthony Carbonell…" That got a choked sound from Bucky as he looked at Tony who was clenching his fists. "That you made a fake passports and papers, did you think that I didn't know about you saving money and selling your cars, didn't know about the houses you bought outside of the country with fake aliases so that you and that Omega can run away, did you really think that just because you made this idiotic plan meant that you will stop being a Stark once you left the country?" Howard shouted at Tony who bit the inside of his cheek trying to stop himself from attacking the older man.

The room if possible became deadly quiet everyone was looking at Howard and Tony, as the two of them were glaring at each other, Maria was leaning on the wall looking at her husband shaking in her place, not believing what she was hearing, looking at her son, she saw the hard expression on his face, it was a miracle he didn't attack Howard and kill him this instead. "You know… I always wondered why you are so cold… I never realized how much of a monster you were until now… I had everything I wanted, I loved him…" Tony hissed as Howard snorted at that.

"You loved him? Tell me, Anthony, what does a child now about love? Nothing…" Howard said which made Tony take a threatening step forward which made the older Alpha contain his flinch and stand his ground.

"He knows more about it then you will ever do, people have hearts, unlike that block of ice in your chest." Tony answered coldly gazing at the Alpha with a blank look. "You know, the day you die, I will wear red and dance on your grave… I hope you have a long miserable and lonely life, Howard because that's the only thing you deserve." With that, the mask snapped shut and Tony used his thrusters and launched himself out of the house, not caring about making another hole in the ceiling, he ignored the shouts and screams behind him.

Tony couldn't believe what his ears heard right now, all these years thinking that Steve left him, thinking that Steve was disgusted by him, all these years... after all these years Tony finally knew the truth, after so much pain and heartache and feeling betrayed, it was all one of Howard's mind games, his Steve was out there, his Steve was struggling for years without Tony, his Omega was pregnant with their pup, a pup… a child that was part of him and Steve… Tony let a sob at that. "JARVIS, search for Steve Rogers, use face recognition if you have, just find him as soon as you can." Tony's voice cracked as he ordered the AI to find the Omega, he needed to find Steve.

He needed to find his Omega and explain everything to him, tell him about what Howard did, plead with him to understand, kiss his feet in hope of him understanding, Tony will do everything, absolutely everything to gain Steve's forgiveness, and be granted the chance to meet his pup… his pup, Tony has a child. The Alpha let a small laugh at that, a child that would look like a small version of his mate, a little pup who was witty as his mother, a little artist or a little inventor. Tony took a shaky breath, his mind was a jumbling mess, and his heart was pounding so hard, Tony thought he was going to have a heart attack very soon, but Tony couldn't help noticing that for the first time in so many years…

_Tony felt hope…_

* * *

Happy New Year!

Another chapter is here! Neglected so many fics to update this chapter…

This story couldn't leave my mind until I write it, but I think it went pretty good.

And yes, Howard is a bastard in this one.

_**Read and Review.**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	3. Chapter 3

…**A Child's Love…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, violence, mention of characters' death, anxiety, mention of chemotherapy, near mental breakdown, and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

When Tony was out of sight like someone possessed Bucky rushed toward Howard snarling, the screams of terror behind him were unheard as Bucky throws punch after punch with his metal arm, taking in the pleasure when he heard Howard's nose break under his strong fist when he was pulled from the Alpha, Bucky struggled and screamed and shouted, it was only the growl of Peggy Carter that froze him in his place, because if one thing was known, the woman was a prime Alpha, not even Alphas can disobey her.

It was after so much shouting, so much screaming, excuses thrown in left and right, that everyone was dragged to Shield, with Howard being sent to the medics, it ends with everyone being squeezed in Peggy's office, as much as the office was wide and spacious, it felt like a broom closet from how tense everyone was, Maria Stark was sitting one of the chairs looking on her hands before she stood up and walked to Peggy that was screaming something on the phone, the Omega took the phone and slammed it shut on the table which made everyone turn to her. "Did you know?" The Omega asked with a strong voice, it was a whisper but for everyone, it was like a shout for how silent the room had become. "Did you know about his Omega? About him being a father? Did you know or not?" Maria ends up screaming which made everyone shuffle and back away from the enraged Omega no one wants to be in her sight.

"No, I didn't." Peggy said in a steady voice looking in Maria's tear-filled eyes, and she really didn't, Peggy felt like the ground under her feet was shaking because she didn't know what the fuck happened other than what Natasha and Clint were able to explain, how? How could Howard do such a thing to Tony? For how long was Tony suffering like this without anyone realizing it? Tony was going to be a father… a father! And with Howard refusing to tell them what took a place, she didn't know where the Omega and the pup where! How old is the pup? Does he know about Tony? Where is the Omega? If he was Bucky's family like the Alpha always told her about then that meant he was dead, right? That meant the pup was dead and the Omega was dead and the killer was Howard, and Peggy was this close to having a panic attack in front of everyone because Tony has disappeared and no one knows where he was and where was she going to find the Omega that Barnes spent ten years searching for only to get nothing! Will she find him in the cemetery? Peggy nearly screamed her head off.

There was a knock on the door before it opened to show Colonel Rhodes who looked like hell warmed him over, Fury was behind him looking annoyed especially when the Colonel pushed the spy away and rushed inside of the room. "Where is Tony? Is he OK?" The colonel asked as he entered the room, considering that he wasn't told anything after Tony directs the missile into the portal, he was strung tight.

Pepper opened her mouth then she closed it thinking until she got the courage to ask what she wanted. "Rhodey… do you know anything about Steve Rogers?" She looked at Bucky when she said the name getting a nod from the Alpha when she said the right name; everyone could see how the colonel's face darkens when the name was mentioned.

"Yeah, I do." Rhodey said then took a step forward. "Why?" Rhodey asked as he saw the hope and sadness in Maria's eyes, Peggy was looking at him like a hawk as she walked around her office.

"What do you know about him? Did you know about Tony's plans of eloping with him?" Peggy questioned the Beta which made his face darkens even more.

"Other than him being a gold digger who broke Tony's heart, I don't want anything to do with him." Rhodes said which cause Bucky to snarl and nearly attack the Beta if it wasn't for Natasha pulling his back.

"That's not what happened Rhodey." Pepper said as she took a step forward toward the Beta wetting her lips. "Howard… Howard admits to knowing about Tony's plan… he did something to the Omega, and he disappeared, Mr. Barnes said his family searched for the Omega for ten years with nothing… and… and Tony implied that the Omega was pregnant." Pepper said looking at Rhodey, only to see the realization painting his eyes.

Everyone watched in fascination and horror how the Beta pales so much that he resembled a pale sheet of paper. "Did… did Tony knows about this?" Rhodey asked with a shaky voice and he cursed when Pepper nods her head… "Oh, God… this is bad, this is so bad, and Tony is going to kill him." Rhodey hides his mouth behind his hand thinking.

"Rhodey, who was he?" Maria asked taking a step toward the Beta which made him snap and look at the Omega who was on the verge of crying, because no matter where she turned her head the people around her all being secretive, and Barnes wouldn't say anything as he was taking every evaluable moment to leave and seek Howard to kill him.

"He was… he was Tony's fiancé…" Rhodey said after a while trying to get his thought back together, his mind going into overdrive trying to remember everything Tony told him about the small Omega, the declaration seemed to stun Maria as she had to take a seat or she will fall. "He met him in 1998… Tony was so in love with him… used to talk my ear off about him…" Rhodey said clearing his throat as he felt a lump preventing him from talking.

"Why didn't he tell us about him Rhodey?" Peggy asked as she saw the Beta looking lost and dazed which made the man blink and turn to Peggy. Everyone stayed silent, no one dared to say a word, and some of them were uncomfortable about hearing this as this was Tony's private life, but they keep their mouths shut and listen.

"He couldn't… not after discovering that Howard was the one who was paying Sunset to date, Tony, because she was the proper Omega in Howard's eyes that Tony should mate… he was scared that Howard will do something to the Omega considering that he didn't come from money." Rhodey said which made Maria's lips wobble remembering the Omega that made Tony so crushed when he learned about her.

"What about the eloping? What was Stark's plan? Did he ever plan on telling us of his genius if his plan worked by a miracle?" Bucky snapped as he couldn't take this anymore, Steve could be out there, no, Steve was out there, he knows that punk and he knows that the Omega will refuse to die and will give Howard a hell before he did, but the Omega was out there, with a kid! A kid that he was probably struggling to feed and clothe, why didn't Steve go to his family for help, why didn't he sent a letter, Bucky would have left just to be with Steve, did the Omega trust him so little?

Rhodey held his tongue because he can clearly see the pain on the Alpha's face, at first when he met the other Alpha two years ago, it took Tony in his suit to stop Rhodey from killing the person that Steve left Tony for breaking his heart, but Tony was trying to get better, trying to get over the Omega and open a new page, and Rhodey decided to do that, decided, to forget, only to be forced to realize that everything he thought about the Omega was wrong. "Well, Mr. Barnes if you want to know, Tony was in fact going to tell you about his plan in time." Rhodey snapped then took a deep breath to calm himself down. "He was going to tell you when the time is right, the first who is to know about the plan was supposed to be Commander Carter, in hope that she will give them a safe passage from Howard to another country, then after a month Tony would call me, then I will come and search for you to tell you about what happened face to face, and give you a letter from the Omega… then after six months, he will call his mother because he is worried that if he told her about his plan than Howard will probably hurt her to get the information he wants… after a year, they will be back, if the two of them wanted to because after a year of marriage Howard can't do anything legally…" Rhodey explained, trying to remember more about the plan but he couldn't remember anything more, it was probably because he tried to forget this foolish plan as soon as Tony came to him one day shaking and looking so pale and heartbroken.

"Do you know the reason for the Omega disappearance?" Natasha was the one who asked that question after the silence blanket the place, her mind going into overdrive trying to think of every possible direction that Howard took to get rid of the Omega, from killing the pregnant Omega to threating him that he had to flee for his and his pup safety, Natasha was mentally looking in her connections wondering who she could ask that will give her information about any Omega who disappeared between 1998, when Tony met the Omega to 2000 the first interview with Tony Stark as the man starts his playboy ways in 1999.

Rhodey licked his lips trying to remember furrowing his brows until he realized the missing link… he should have known… "In 1999, Howard came to Tony about the presentation in Japan, he practically ordered Tony to go, saying all the while that if the Alpha did it right he will be officially the CEO, Tony didn't care about that, but the money he will get will be what he needs so his plan will go into action… when he returned after a month the Omega had already left, took his clothes and possession with him, and Tony said he saw his ID sitting on the table the one that said he was a Stark, not the fake one he made Jarvis make him, his father came into his apartment after an hour of Tony's return telling him about how the Omega practically blackmailed him for money… I should have believed Tony when he told me that the Omega wouldn't do such a thing, but I just thought it was like Sunset's situation all over again and brushed it off… Tony searched for the Omega for two months after that, until he received a letter from him… I don't know what the letter said exactly but I am sure it said nasty things because shortly after that he starts drinking and sleeping around…" Rhodey said looking at his feet trying to think of what's going to happen, wondering if the Omega was dead, wondering if the pup was dead or was giving to another family, or worse.

The room became silent after that, Maria was trying hard to hold into her tears at what she was told; how she was so blind that she didn't notice what took a place in her son's life? Peggy was looking on the floor, going over the possibility of succession if she sends her spies to find the Omega, looking at Bucky who was glaring at the ground clenching his fists, she knows how this Omega was important to him, after all when she went to recruit the Alpha and thanking him for saving her nephew, the Alpha made sure to inform her that the only reason he accepts her offer was because of him searching for his best friend who disappeared mysteriously eleven years ago…

"Do you know where he is? Does someone, anyone knows where Steve is?" Bucky asked as he looked at Rhodey trying to get his emotions under control, he had to find Steve, his friend was out there alone, and with the aliens' attack things could get much worse, he hoped against hope that Steve wasn't in Manhattan when the attacked happened, he hoped that he wouldn't be dead after Bucky got to close to finding him.

_**"I do, Sargent Barnes."**_

The sound of the AI made everyone jump and look at the ceiling. "You do?" Bucky asked with hitched breath not believing his ears, does JARVIS really knows where Steve was, his heart was pounding in his chest at the thought.

_**"Of course Sargent Barnes, Sir ordered me to find Master Rogers a year ago when he was dying from palladium poisoning…"**_

That made the room goes into more awkward silence than before… since when Tony was dying? Peggy was trying to stop herself from biting her lip; Maria couldn't take it anymore and start sobbing, why doesn't Tony tell them about anything? Why does he hide everything to the last second? Peggy remembered the way Tony was acting a year ago, and suddenly the information in Tony's files that she sent Natasha to collect made sense because the Alpha knows that Tony was far away from the egoistic manic Natasha painted him as in her reports. "Is he… is he still dying from the palladium poisoning?" Peggy asked her mind going to Tony's sacrifice play a few days ago, if he actually did it because he knows he was dying and that it didn't matter if he died now.

_**"Not anymore, Captain Carter, Sir was able to create a Vibranium core, which stopped the poisoning completely and healed him…"**_

That made everyone sigh in relief, and a happy sob left Maria who was shaking and looking at the ceiling. "J.A.R.V.I.S. do you know Steven Rogers?" Maria asked, and she hoped he knows after all the AI was made in 1999, when Tony was living with the Omega, right?

_**"Of course I do, after all, Master Rogers was the person who gave me my primary protocol."**_

The AI said which made everyone look at Bucky who shook his head; after all, Steve was an artist, not an inventor, so how did he give a hand in making the AI? A hologram screen appeared showing them an old video, and Bucky had to hold his whine as he saw Steve in the video.

_The video shows a small Omega leaning on the doorway with a small amused smile on his face, shaking his head at the sleeping Alpha that was muttering something under his breath and snuggling into his arms__ that were on the desk, which made the Omega leave the room for seconds and return with a blanket covering the Alpha with it, and shushing Dum-E gently when he was done, so the robot will not peep loudly._

_"Oh? What's it Dum-E?" The Omega asked when the claw-like machine starts pulling his sleeve toward the direction of the camera. The Omega tilts his head and followed the machine sitting in the chair that Dum-E pulled for him. "What a good boy!" the Omega said patting the claw which made it peep happily, and point at the camera. "Oh, what's this?" Steve asked looking surprised when a small text bar appears in front of him._

_**"Hello, I am Master Anthony's AI it's very nice to meet you…"**_

_The Omega read with a small smile taking over his face. "It's very nice to meet you too, so you are Anthony's new invention he kept talking about, what's your name? My name is Steven Rogers, but everyone calls me Steve." Steve said which made the AI pause before another bar showed._

_**"I don't have a name, but Master Anthony calls me 'Just A Rather Very Intelligent System'"**_

_Steve looked at the text before a smile took over his face and he hides his mouth behind his hand to stop his laughter. "Jarvis, he called you Jarvis, dear." The Omega said which made another bar with questioning marks appear._

_**"Thank you for pointing that to me Master Rogers."**_

_Steve smiled a little before looking at Anthony then he returns his gaze at the AI. "Can I… can I ask something from you." The questioning marks made the Omega's lips twitches up at that. "Anthony… people may not realize it, or maybe they prefer to ignore it... but…" Steve then shook his head at that and looked at the screen once more. "Just promise me, that if it came to it, you will always protect Anthony and make sure he is safe. People seemed to forget that there are two types of wires, one that has electricity that runs through them and the others are just normal ones… and Anthony… I know if it was up to him he will just cut the wire so the other guy can crawl all over him…" The Omega said eyes going distant at that._

_**"…Is this my primary protocol?"**_

_Steve read over the text and smiled after a while. "Yes, that's your most important protocol, that not even Anthony has the right to change." The Omega whispered, and then he stood up when he heard noises from behind him and his name being called by the Alpha._

The video was cut leaving everyone in silence that took place; Bucky could do nothing but ask for the address once again, leaving the room when the AI gave him the address.

_No one knows what to say after that…_

* * *

Steve walked around Central Park, shaking all the while as he saw people from all Dynamics and ages, sitting in the park, children shaking, not leaving their parents' sides, people searching for their family members, teens running around the place helping people, paramedics, police, the army, all were here leading people to safe places far away from here, away from the battle, and dead bodies, and pain. The Omega didn't know what to do other than walking around the park going far away from the crowded places, wanting to be alone.

Two years… two years since his child was diagnosed with cancer, two years of chemotherapy, two years of Steve working two sometimes three jobs to be able to pay for his son's treatment, because let's face it, chemotherapy was expensive, radiation therapy was expensive, the nights they were forced to stay in the hospital were expensive, the necessity Steve needs to buy were expensive! Two years of his son being forced to go to chemotherapy because Steve told him he will get better if he did, two years since Steve made Peter drop from school after the pup returned home getting sick and nearly dying from some infection he got, but Steve was not worried, his son was genius, so genius that by the age of 9 he was already in the eighth grade, two years… two years of being put on the list, in hope of his son getting a stem cell transplant, because at the end of the day Steve was not compatible with his pup and couldn't donate to save his child…

Two years and finally, finally his baby's turn finally came, he was finally getting the transplant he needed, he was finally going to heal, going to stop the chemo, going to live his life like any other child, and he was finally going to live! But when was life ever fair to Steve? Not soon after the big day came… something had to come and ruin it for them…. It wasn't a normal thing like his baby dying before getting the transplant, not normal things like the people who were bringing the samples got into an accident, of the samples getting lost, no… it was aliens' attack… out of every joke, the universe decided to throw in Steve's face, it ends up being an aliens' attack… an attack that destroyed half of Manhattan and the hospital they were going to…. Two years, of his baby suffering and looking at Steve with pain-filled eyes… it was all for nothing, nothing, nothing! Because Steve had to find another hospital, and with another hospital, came other bills he has to pay with his current bills for the one destroyed with the interests, not to forget that Peter was going to be put at the end of the list once again… if Steve didn't get a bank rob by the end of the year then his baby was going to die, or worse getting taken from him because he was not fit as a parent.

Steve's breath hitches as he reached a secluded area away from people, he just wanted to cry, scream, and shout. Was it too much to wish for his baby to live? Was Steve so bad of a person that God punished him such a punishment, why Peter? Why not him? Steve sat under one of the trees looking at his hands blankly. Today… today he left Peter who cried his eyes with May, before coming to the park so he can cry too…. Because believe it or not… Tony Stark died three days ago… Steve had thought that the day that Alpha will die he will spend it laughing in happiness, after all, he deserved death for killing Bucky and making his baby cry, he was so cruel to his baby… everything was going great May said until Tony Stark heard his child name, then he was a jerk to him, Steve would have understood if the Alpha didn't want to see his child, he would have understood it, but how could his heart allow him to break his son's heart? His sick son minds you that could die any day now.

All Steve could feel when he saw Tony direct the missile through the portal was emptiness and pain, his child spent that day crying because not even Iron Man could survive, even when Tony hurt Peter, the pup still see him as a parental figure of some sort, and the Omega doesn't even know how that happened… as for Steve, who couldn't even focus on the phone call he got, his Omega screamed and cried as he saw his once-Alpha disappear from his sight… Steve, no matter how much he hated Tony, he didn't wish him such a painful death, lost in space with blackness surrounding him until the air run out and he was left to choke in a metal coffin.

Tears started trickling down Steve's face as he hides his face in his knees hugging himself tightly, his heart, it felt like someone was squeezing it, he felt like the burden of the world was left on his shoulders, and Steve had been struggling to carry, ever since he discovered that he was pregnant… no before that, when he met Anthony for the first time, Steve should have known that he will end up here, crying his heart and wishing death because he couldn't do this anymore… he couldn't see his baby suffering anymore, he couldn't work, work, and work for hours, before his son woke up to him coming home hours after his baby fell asleep, only seeing his child one day in the week, he was tired of pinning after an Alpha that broke his heart over and over again, killing his best friend and brother, and breaking his child's fragile heart, he was tired of seeing May and Ben forcing themselves to help them when the two of them deserve to live their own lives without a needy Omega forcing their hands to take care of his child… he was so tired…

The sound of something firing before falling made Steve jump and look in front of him only for his jaw to fall, he couldn't believe his eyes… because there stood Iron Man standing up from his kneeling position turning his helmet cover head to Steve. Steve could do nothing but look in a daze at the armored man as he took a step after step toward him until he was standing in front of him towering him completely, which made Steve stand up looking at the armor with dazed look.

After searching for so long, Tony finally found him, he finally found Steve, in Central Park among all the people, Tony wanted to rush to him but he couldn't do anything other than wait for his love to be alone, he doesn't want his first meeting with his mate after so long to be recorded by cameras, standing near the Omega, Tony could do nothing but shake, his love was beautiful as always, but he was so tired, he was so thin and had bags under his eyes, but the thing that Tony noticed the most was how his hips were wider than before, a sign that Steve was pregnant, tears start falling from his eyes, the feeling of being a failure hit him more than before, he left his mate to suffer and care for their pup while he was drinking and sleeping around.

When the armor pulled his body in a hug, Steve didn't know what to do other than stay still, the sound of something being pulled and then the feeling of Tony's face hiding in his neck, and the fresh scent of him made Steve shake, though he stood still as he felt teardrops wetting his neck, he could only standstill… he always imagine his meeting with Tony after so many years, he imagined screaming at the man for being a shitty father, for being a liar of an Alpha who left Steve after promising to never leave his side, he imagine punching the man hard on the face hoping to break a tooth or more, for killing Bucky, for making his baby cry when his child did nothing but look up to him, and loving him even when he didn't know him that well… but Steve couldn't see himself doing any of this, he could feel nothing but emptiness, he just shivers and leans on the armor, letting Tony cry on his shoulder even when he has no right, because where was he when Steve needed a shoulder to cry on?

Tony choked on his breath, taking in the scent of his mate, shivering and shaking as he let his tears go and hide his face in the Omega's neck breathing his scent and shuddering as the scent, of honey, roses, and charcoal, and a faint scent that made Tony's breath hitch and hide his face in Steve's neck, holding him tightly.

"I… I hate you…" Steve whispered after a while hitting the armor with his fist ignoring the pain. "I hate you… hate you so much." Hearing Steve said that only made Tony shudder and for his tears to fall harder as the Omega repeated the words over and over again hitting his armor over and over again. "Why now? Where were you when we needed you?" Steve whispered trying to push Tony away, and when the Alpha let go of the Omega, Steve backed away looking at the Alpha with tired and cold eyes making Tony shudder.

"I am s-sorry… so, sorry, please let me explain." Tony plea which only succeeded in making Steve laugh and shakes his head, running his hand through his blond hair and look back at Tony, who took a step forward only to stop by Steve's glare that freezing him in his place.

"It's a little late, don't you think?" Steve said with a sarcastic tone, which only made Tony swallow. "You know, I promised myself that the first thing I will do once I see you will be punching you in your perfect teeth, but the thing is… you are not worth it… not anymore." Steve said looking at Tony giving him a once over before looking at his side. "Goodbye, Mr. Stark." With that Steve turned and starts walking away.

"Wait! Please let me explain!" Tony gasped gripping Steve's hand, the only thing that followed was the feeling of pain blossoming on his right cheek, and he let go of Steve hand going slowly to touch the stinging he felt, though this was nothing compared to the look Steve was throwing him because Steve was crying, he was crying and it was clearly Tony's fault.

"You have nothing to explain, Mr. Stark, you did enough of that." Steve then walked away ignoring the Alpha that snapped out of his shock, all the while shaking on the inside as he heard Tony calling him with such a broken voice, that tears start running faster…

_God… he was so tired…_

* * *

Bucky walked around Queens shaking all the while trying to look for the address the AI gave mind going into overloads, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he didn't want to believe what he was hearing, for the longest time, Bucky always imagine his meeting with Anthony Carbonell being one full of screaming and fighting, but now, now after the truth was all out, now when he learned about what happened, he doesn't know what to think… for as long as he knew Stark, he thought of him as nothing but a spoilt brat, a brat that should be grateful to have a father like Howard to stop him from doing anything stupid, but now… now he discovered that Stark was nothing but a victim... a victim like Steve, and no matter how much he wanted to paint Stark as the bad man… he felt like shit for realizing that he was trying to blame a victim who lost his mate and child because of his father.

Bucky stood up in front of the house, blinking his eyes at what he saw, he remembered when he was young, maybe he was seventeen? He and Steve were so inseparable that their parents always talked about them ending up as mates, and fates seemed to take their sides when Bucky presented as an Alpha and Steve as an Omega… Bucky had hated himself so much every time Steve looked at him hopefully like the Alpha was going to ask him out any minute now, that hopeful look turned into a sad understanding that Bucky was never going to ask Steve out, that the two of them will never mate, that they will never live in a white fence house and have children and stay together until they were old and grey like how their parents always talked about. Bucky always hated himself for feeling relieved when he enlisted in the military, or when the Omega sent him a letter about falling in love with the Carbonell boy…

But looking at this modern and cozy house that emits love and family, it made Bucky wonder… what will have happened if he asked Steve to be his mate? If he just suck it up and pretend that everything was perfect, he knows that he finds Steve attractive, so sleeping with him would be no problem, and he probably wouldn't have met Stark, the two of them will probably live here too, raising the pup that Steve had without the Omega struggling to raise him all alone… but he knows Steve, he knows that Steve will hate himself if he felt that Bucky was with him out of obligation not out of love, he knows that the Omega will leave preferring for his heart to break than force Bucky to live in their sham of a mating, he knows that Steve was gentle and amazing and loving and that he deserves more than what Bucky or even Stark was able to give.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Hearing that voice behind him sounding so tired, it made Bucky turns fast, probably scaring the Omega, but Bucky couldn't help but look at the Omega in front of him taking him in, Steve had changed so much, he got more beautiful as the years passes, more beautiful and tired, the Omega tilted his head in confusion, than his eyes widen and his jaw to drop. "Bucky…?" Steve choked out which made the Alpha run toward the Omega pulling him in a tight hug, shaking all the while as he felt the Omega chanted his name and pulling him tightly sobbing on his chest. "You are alive! You made me so worried about you, you jerk!" Steve said punching him on the chest when he let go, which only made Bucky laugh a little and look at the Omega that was smiling happily at him.

"You never changed, ya punk… I missed you, Stevie, we searched for you for so long… Ma, Pa, Becca, and I… we never found you thought the worse…" Bucky's voice cracked as he pulled Steve into another hug which made the Omega gives a choked noise and pulls the Alpha tightly toward him, which made Bucky shake and hide his face in Steve's neck, biting his tongue to hold his snarl as he smelled Stark's scent on Steve… though his heart did break a little as he smelled the scent of tears and pain… and Bucky for the thousand times tried to remind himself that Stark was also a victim of his father's manipulating.

"I'm sorry Buck, I just… I couldn't drag you all and force your hand… so I ran away." Steve said letting go of Bucky giving him a sad smile, as much as it pains Steve to confess of this secret, he couldn't keep it inside anymore, not when Bucky was standing here in front of him, after thinking of him as dead for the past three years.

"You are an idiot…" Bucky chocked leaning his forehead on Steve, getting a laugh from the Omega who looked at him with sparkling blue eyes, happiness taking over the Omega's body making him give a soft glow.

"Do you wanna go inside for a coffee?" Steve asked and Bucky laughed at that nodding his head. "But first… I wanna introduce you to someone." Steve said with a mischievous look pulling Bucky to the house next to his and knocking on the door, a few seconds' later footsteps could be heard from the inside and the door was opened and Bucky had to focus to be able to see the small blur with the blue baseball hat rushing to hug Steve tightly.

"Mommy, you're back!" The pup squealed and Bucky had to hold his gasp taking in the boy that refused to let go of the Omega, the boy was a little on the pale side and was a small one too, but he sure as hell has Stevie's nose and face shape, the only thing different was his eye color, and the cap hides his face that he couldn't see his hair.

"Yes, darling, I am back, sorry I was late but I had a lot of work to do." Steve said gentle to the boy leaning down to kiss his forehead, a woman appeared from behind the door smiling happily at Steve, but sending a questioning looks at Bucky. "Hello, May, I hope that he wasn't a little maniac when I was away." Steve said looking at the pup who giggled a little which only made the woman laugh softly at that.

"Not at all, Steve, the boy was an angel as usual, so who is your friend?" The Beta asked looking at Bucky with narrow eyes making the Alpha shiver a little at the suspicious look he was at the end of, but the woman gains his respect for being protective of Steve, God knows what the punk would have thrown himself into if she wasn't there.

Steve's face light at that and turn to Bucky. "May, Peter, this is Bucky, Bucky Barnes, the Alpha I told you, about," Steve said which made the woman jaw to fell a little and for her face to lighten up in disbelieve and happiness, as for the pup he looked at Bucky with wide eyes letting go of Steve and walking to stand in front of Bucky like he couldn't believe his eyes…

"Uncle Bucky…?" The pup… Peter asked which made Bucky kneel in front of him and nod his head making the child's eyes sparkle and the pup ends up throwing himself at the man hugging Bucky when the Alpha opened his arms. All the while Bucky was shaking on the inside as he smelled the scent of sickness coming from the pup, Steve's teary eyes was enough for him to hold his questions in for another time, it was not the right time, not when the pup was nuzzling his neck, touching his shoulder-length hair with fascination…

_Bucky closed his eyes tightly, hoping that this wasn't a dream…_

* * *

So what do you think?

It took a long time I know, but at least I updated…

I had to write and rewrite the chapter many times because I felt that it was a little chaotic? I had to take down a lot of scenes too because it was getting longer and I probably wouldn't have the time next week and the week after it to write or post chapters to my stories.

I really hope that you liked the chapter anyway.

Thanks to everyone who left comments on the fic.

This is the timeline of the fic because I think a lot of people got confused...

In 1999: Howard kicked Steve out of the apartment, Peter was born in August of the same year.

In 2000: The interview with Tony.

In 2008: The events of Iron Man 1, followed by Peter being diagnosed with Leukemia.

In 2009: The events of Iron Man 2, followed by the events of Thor 1.

in 2010: In the first part of the Year, the events of Gala took a place where Tony met Peter, as for the latter part of the year, November. the events of The Avengers took a place.

For those who asked about Peter's age, he is 10 years old in this fic, and Steve and Tony were apart for eleven years.

I hope this helps.

_**Read and Review.**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	4. Chapter 4

…**A Child's Love…**

**_/Warning/: _**This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, anxiety, asthma attack, near mental breakdown, and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Maria could only gaze at Howard who was sitting on the wooden chair from the one-way mirror, she doesn't know what she was supposed to feel, seeing her husband in a Shield's interrogating room, but deep inside she knew she really doesn't give a fuck anymore, Howard had drained her too much for her to care about him, and Tony… what he did to her bambino was the last straw… she should have known, she should, but she didn't, she was recovering from depression and deep down she knew that wasn't an excuse to ignore her son completely when the only thing the younger Alpha did was standing beside her from the start, she knew, but she didn't, in 1998, she thought the reason that Tony used to smile when he was on his phone was that he was talking with Rhodey or one of his friends, she ignored the possibility of him having an almost mate, especially after what happened with Sunset, that retched Omega broke her bambino too much for him to recover, but because of her ignorance, her son paid the price.

It wasn't like this…. Years ago it wasn't like this, when she first mated to Howard, it was an arranged marriage, yes, but the Alpha wasn't like this. He cared, he cared about her, and he cared about his friends, and he cared about his son, and their happiness… that was until Obadiah. She doesn't know what that bastard did to her mate, but it changed him, it destroyed their family, and destroyed Howard's friendship with his friends, after that instead of the kisses she got from him, she will only get a fleeting glance once every blue moon, with the reminding that she needed to get ready before their guests arrived, after that, the words of praised Tony always got for inventing robots and circuits turned into looks of disappointment and resentment for being smarter than the older Alpha, after that Jarvis who used to come to their house with his wife on Sunday for dinner never set a foot inside of their home after their last fight, after that the close friendship Peggy had with Howard turn into dust… it destroyed everyone…

In the past hours, ever since she learned about Tony and his Omega… she wondered what if she paid attention? What if Maria noticed that Tony was in a relationship? What if the younger Alpha told her about his mate-to-be? But deep down she knew that Howard destroyed every trust Tony had in them, what if Howard just let Tony be? Would their son be happier? He sure would have, just from the small clip she saw from the video she noticed that the Omega cared deeply for her son, she wondered what Tony would be like as a father, and she knows that the Alpha would have been amazing, she wondered what it was like for her to have a grandson, a small little boy or girl who would look just like her bambino, full of life and hope… what if, what if, what if… Maria doesn't know who to blame anymore.

The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath before going to the door, and opened it, ignoring Howard's piercing look as she entered the room he was in and closed the door behind her looking at the Alpha's eyes with her tired ones, the older woman just walked until she seat on the other side looking at Howard straight in the eyes. "Why?" Maria could only say after a while of silence, and she didn't know what that question was for, why did you change? Why were you so cruel? Why did you destroy Tony's life? Why did you destroy his mate's life? A lot of questions in just one single word… it was funny in some twisted way. "So you are not going to talk? Nothing? Not after destroying our son and his mate's life, after you destroyed your grandson's life." That got a reaction out of Howard which was him glaring at Maria which the Omega ignored.

"Just because that Omega said he was pregnant doesn't mean it was true, his _kind_ loved fooling Alphas like Tony, I was doing what has to be done and stop our idiotic son from destroying his life." Howard hissed at her that only made the Omega bite the inside of her cheek and looked at the Alpha with pity and disgust, how could? How could he say this about the Omega without even knowing him!

"Whatever you tell yourself at night Howard." Maria ends up saying as she looked at her hand giving a mocking smile to the Alpha. "You know, I always asked myself why? What did I do wrong for you to hate me and Tony, and I was an idiot… I blamed myself so much that I ignored our son when he needed me the most, I was obvious to his suffering, drinking, partying, sleeping around, I thought he was just getting tired and this was his own way to rebel against you, I should have known, you are Howard Stark and nothing, nothing is perfect to you even your own family…" Maria stood up looking at Howard with a sad smile causing the Alpha to shift in his seat and stand up looking at Maria. "Here we are again, me trying to fix your mistakes once more… but the thing is, I can't do this anymore Howard… I am sorry." Maria said as she took off her band from her ring finger and sits it on the table before turning around and walked away ignoring Howard's calls.

She was tired, she was so tired of trying to fix Howard's mistakes, tired of telling her bambino that no, Howard didn't hate him it wasn't the reason that he didn't come to his birthday, that she was sorry but his father was so busy with work that he couldn't attend his graduation from college, that she was sure that Howard didn't mean it when he paid Sunset because she was sure something was not right. She was tired of trying to come up with excuses to Howard's shitty ways of dealing with his family and friends, she was just so tired…

_It was time for her to set her priorities straight…_

* * *

"So how are you really, Stevie?" Bucky asked as he helped washing the dishes with Steve, Bucky still couldn't believe that he was standing here beside Steve, talking to the Omega and joking with him, he couldn't believe that hours ago, he met Steve's baby, a small kid who was too smart for his own good, but the smell of sickness surrounding him, he couldn't believe that the boy knew his name and introduce himself as Peter telling Bucky that his mother always told him stories about the Alpha, he couldn't believe that an hour ago he was sitting on the dining table with Peter and Steve sharing stories and jokes and eating dinner without a care in the world… it made Bucky wonder if this is what living with Steve meant, wondering if he would have had this if he asked the Omega out years and years ago, he wondered if he would have sat on this table sharing stories and jokes with Steve and his pup, but the Alpha shook his head at that.

"I don't know Buck." Steve said after he paused, and that by itself made Bucky look at the Omega from the corner of his eye, years ago, a question like this would have had Steve spitting out a 'Fine' but know, now with a son and a house Steve seem different, tired, it made Bucky worried. "It's hard… Peter is sick, very sick, cancer." That made Bucky inhales the memory of Sarah Rogers flashing before his eyes. "And after the alien's attack… it is funny I really wanted to laugh every time I say this, but after the attack, the hospital was destroyed, the one that treated Peter, and I have to find a new hospital, and I have to pay double the amount, and… and I am so tired, Bucky." The last part was said in a whisper but Bucky catches it anyway.

It made Bucky look at Steve and pull him tightly in his arms afraid to let him go, he wondered, it was the only thing he has now, he wondered how much Steve had felt helpless in the past years they were apart. "It's OK; we can go to Peter's father and demand that he pays child support." Bucky said knowing that Tony would have already offered that to Steve, but knowing the Omega the punk was too prideful to except.

"About that… the father doesn't know about Peter…." Steve said which made Bucky let go of him and for his mouth to open in shock. "I didn't tell him." Steve shrugged as he let go of Bucky returning to drying the dishes.

"But… but Peter knows about his father, right?" Bucky whispered/asked looking at the kitchen's door afraid that the pup was going to come running any minute now, it would be a disaster if the pup didn't know about his father, it would be a disaster and heartbreak on both the pup and the parents' sides, and just thinking about the pup looking heartbroken was enough for Bucky's hackles to rise.

"Of course Peter knows about his father, Bucky! I am not that cruel to hide from him that information." Steve said with a huff, returning to drying the dishes with a sad look, yes, Steve had made sure to tell his son everything about his father, Anthony Carbonell that is, the dorky scientist who loved them so much… not the self-proclaimed superhero Tony Stark…

"Oh, good, I thought that you didn't tell him, well then we can go to Stark right away and demand that he right his wrongs, the bastard is probably drinking himself to death after hearing what his father did, you should have… Stevie?" Bucky asked looking at Steve who looked at Bucky with a blank face, looking frozen in time, it made Bucky concern but he nearly squeaks as Steve's hand shoots out and took hold of the front of Bucky's shirt pulling the Alpha toward him.

"I never said Peter's father was a Stark." Steve hissed which made Bucky pale as he realized his mistake, he should have known that Steve will pick up on his mistake after all the blond, even if he wasn't a genius like Stark, he was smart and observant, and Bucky just throws himself to the sharks. "Did he send you? What kind of soup opera did he tell you to get you on his side? Knowing him it would have been a heartbreaking one, he is a good actor after all." Steve hissed as he let go of Bucky looking at the Alpha with betrayal which made Bucky swallow at that.

"That's not true, listen to me Steve please!" Bucky begged as he followed the Omega out of the kitchen Peter was in the living room watching National Geography, too interested in the science show he was seeing to turn to his mother and Bucky. "Look, everything happens, it was because of Howard, that bastard sent Tony away to get rid of you then he lied to him saying you demand money from him and blackmail him, it caused Tony mental break down when he knew about this today, he was about to kill his father today if it wasn't for his mother, Steve are you even listening to me?" Bucky begged when both he and Steve reached the Omega's room, Bucky prayed that Steve will listen but knowing the Omega that was impossible.

"Please leave…" Steve said after a while of silence which made Bucky's heart drop, no, Steve can't do this, Steve had to listen, if not for himself then for his son. "Please Bucky, don't make yourself the enemy." That shut Bucky up and he walked to Steve holding him tightly for a few seconds then kissing the back of his head before leaving the room planning to return to the mansion…

_He had to fix this…_

* * *

Reaching the Stark mansion was a disaster because, for one thing, Tony was there, holding himself in the basement with his AC/DC music on loud, nearly deafening everyone with it, and to top it all J.A.R.V.I.S. refused them entry which made all of the Avengers sit outside of the basement door waiting for the Alpha to get out, Peggy was with Maria pounding on the door hoping that Tony will hear them and open the door to one of them… so far no luck.

Bucky swallows at that and walked to the door banging on it with his metal arm. "Open the door, Stark; I have a message to you from Steve!" Bucky hurls as he banged on the door, the music was cut so he steps back as he waited for what Stark was going to do next, heart pounding in his chest about what he was going to do.

_**"Sargent Barnes, Sir, is waiting for you inside, only you are authorized to enter the lab."**_

The AI's clipped voice made everyone flinch as they looked at Bucky who stepped inside the lab once the door opened, stepping inside, the door was closed behind him fast which made Bucky feel a little bit of claustrophobic, but the Alpha marched on hoping to see Stark. When he saw the other Alpha, Bucky was divided between feeling pity for the man with bloodshot eyes that was sitting on the floor in his rumpled suit or anger for what Howard did to Steve and his pup and to an extend Tony.

"What does Steve want?" Tony said tiredly as he pulled his legs to his chest hugging them tightly waiting for what Bucky was about to tell him, he already know that Steve was probably hating him, so he, of course, will want to stay away from Tony as far away as he can, Tony tried not to let a whine at that, at the possibility of not seeing his mate or his child ever again, it made fresh tears run down his face, and he hated himself for crying in front of Barnes, but he simply didn't have it in him to care anymore.

"For God's sake Stark, get your shit together, Steve needs you, your son needs you!" Hearing that made Tony raises his head and look at Bucky, he couldn't believe what his ears were hearing; he have a son! Tony's breathing hitches at that and he tried to stand up on his shaky legs, hoping that he wouldn't fall on the floor and embarrass himself more than he already did.

"His name, please!" Tony begged voice cracking as he did, he have a son, a small boy that would look like his Stevie, a little artist or scientist who will be too smart for his own good, making Tony worry about him six-ways to Sunday, troublemaker like his mate who doesn't like bullies.

The hope Bucky saw in Tony's eyes made him swallow and get his phone out, he had taken a few pictures of the pup sending them to his family, telling them about him finally finding their Stevie which made his family go into uproar nearly driving to Steve's house to see him if Bucky didn't calm them down. "Here, that's him." Bucky said as he handed the phone, it was on a picture of Steve holding the pup to his chest, both of them smiling a little at the camera. "His name…" Tony's choked gasp made Bucky stop and look at the Alpha's whose breath was hitching.

"Oh, God, no, Peter…" Tony moan as he leans on the table behind him with his hand fisting the shirt over his Arc-Reactor. Oh, God, his little bambino was Peter Rogers, the small sickly pup, who talks about his father being the best engineer in the world, his baby was sick with leukemia, he met his baby and his baby was sick, and he end up making his precious bambino cry!

Bucky looked at the Alpha before him shuffling his feet, he doesn't know how to act around Stark anymore, it was surprising to know that the Alpha that finally gains his respect was Steve's ex-Alpha, and he wondered if a day of truths will make decades of hate go away, but seeing the Alpha suffering before his eyes, crying out for his mate and child, it made Bucky swallow, because as much as Tony and him didn't deserve Steve, the Omega needed them, him and his small pup need them. "The hospital that Peter goes to was destroyed in the attack; I gathered that Steve was largely indebted to them, and he is looking for another hospital for Peter, look Stark if you don't want to pay child support I get it, but think about-" Bucky was cut from his rant by a snarling Tony who looked at Bucky like he was ready to kill him.

"He is my son, of course, I will help my family; who are you to decide instead of me!" Tony snapped letting out a growl as he took a step toward Barnes, that display made Bucky smile and he hummed at that, snatching his phone from Tony before the Alpha destroys it.

"Then I suggest that you get your shit together, I tried to explain to Steve what happened but that punk refuses to hear the whole story, though I did tell him enough that he will be intrigued and let you explain." Bucky said as he put his phone in his pocket, which made Tony swallow as hope to start blooming in his chest.

"Thank you…" Tony end up saying which made Bucky nod his head and head to the door. "J, make sure to use my bank account to pay all of Steve's debts, especially the hospital ones, and get me an appointment with Anna, she is the best Oncologist in America, also call Jarvis and tell him we are booking a private wing in his hospital…" Bucky only pause a little to hear some of Tony's orders, but hearing them made the Alpha let out a sigh of relief, there was hope for Steve and his pup, maybe it was wrong of him to go behind Steve's back to talk with Tony, maybe he shouldn't even have told the Alpha and just helped Steve on his own after all the Omega wanted to stay as far away from his Alpha, maybe him meddling will end up breaking everyone hearts, but maybe…

_Maybe he did the right thing…_

* * *

Tony looked at the house in front of him with pounding heart, it had been two days since the last time he saw the love of his life, two days since he knew about his little bambino Peter, two days he spent paying all of Steve's debts to the hospital and all of its interest while booking them a private wing only for Peter in Jarvis' hospital, two days he spent working trying to make everything perfect for when he finally talks to Steve and explain everything to him.

Knowing Steve, his Omega needed space, and the minimal time someone can give him is three days sometime four, but Tony was too impatient, wanting to see his mate and pull his bambino in his arms peppering both of their faces with kisses, telling them how much he missed them, and how much he loved them more than the whole wide world.

"Mr. Stark!" The voice that hunted Tony since earlier this year squeal happily and Tony turns to look at the small pup, who stopped in front of him gasping, and Tony had to stop himself from pulling the pup in his arms and never letting go because his baby looked tired and pale. "You are alive! I thought you got hurt after the aliens attack, I was so worried-" Peter was cut from his ramble by Tony finally kneeling and pulling the pup in his arms, holding the pup tightly and nuzzling his cheek, which made the pup purr a little and sniffs Tony's neck, relaxing at the scent of family.

"Peter, God, I am so sorry little bambino, I didn't know, so sorry." Tony choked as he was finally able to detect Steve's scent on the small pup, hiding behind the scent of sickness and medicine, God, how was he so blind that he didn't notice his bambino the first time he met him? Tony could only take the pup's scent and let out a calm rumble which made his baby purr happily.

"Peter, where…" Steve's voice made both the pup and the Alpha look at the Omega who was looking at them with shock, but that shock quickly turns into anger and wariness. "Peter go to May's house, now!" The Omega snapped which cut any protest the pup was about to say, which caused the pup to look at the ground and then let go of Tony giving him a small wave before running toward the house next to them. "I thought I made it clear Stark, stay away from me and my child." The Omega hissed at the Alpha which froze the Alpha a little before he rushed toward the Omega stopping him from closing the door in his face.

"Please let me explain Steve, please sweetheart, I can explain." Tony said after he prayed the door open which made the Omega growl at the Alpha, and let out a hiss, it broke Tony's heart how his Omega was acting toward him, but he could only blame himself for that.

"You have nothing to explain Stark; your father did that for you a long time ago." Steve snapped, but he end up letting Tony enter the house as he went to the kitchen to continue preparing dinner. "Get your shoes off and sanitize your hands, germs are bad for Peter!" The Omega hissed at the Alpha, watching as he gets his shoes off and put it on the shoe rack, before using the hand sanitizer on the table next to the door, when he deemed the Alpha ready he let him come inside of the house, though not before giving him the cold shoulder.

"I swear baby it was not me, I will never do that! You know me." Tony plea with the Omega as he followed him to the kitchen, hoping the Omega will understand, his words though only made Steve give an empty laugh, causing Tony to inhale at that.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Stark, or should I say, Carbonell? I don't know, after all, I apparently don't really know you this well." Steve spite out as he took the knife cutting the vegetable with more force than necessary making Tony flinch at the sound of the knife slamming the cutting board every time the Omega swing it.

"I didn't lie to you…" Tony said in a small voice that got him a snort from the Omega, it made Tony swallow and took a step back before he got his barrier together. "I never lied to you, everything I said was true, the only thing I changed was my name, I just wanted to be normal for once, gaining your love because I deserve it, not because I was a rich fucker, I just wanted you to see me for me!" Tony ends up shouting, which made Steve stop at that and turn to Tony.

"Don't try to play the victim with me Tony, a year; you knew I fell in love with you after half a year! You had a whole year to tell me who you are, a whole year to prepare me for your true identity! But how do I find out? I find out from your father as he came to kick me out of our apartment! I fell sick Tony, I thought I was going to die; I was hauled to the hospital to be informed that I was pregnant! I was a child, who was forced to choose either to drop out of college or getting rid of the baby, you never were there, you promise but you never were there!" Steve's voice cracked which made Tony swallow, both of them too tired and drain to try and hide their glassy eyes.

"I searched for you, when I was back I searched for you, I never found you, until you send me a letter two month later telling me how poor excuse of an Alpha I was, and that you become tired of me so you are going with Bucky because the Alpha came back to you, you told me you will be back if I became a real Alpha, and I did, I tried, I tried but you never come back…" Tony said wiping his tears before they fell, which caused Steve to sniff and look at his side refusing to see Tony.

"It's funny, how I went from I love you Tony, which turned into you fail me Tony, which turned into bad things." Steve said which made Tony really lose it and start crying, making Steve try hard to ignore the Alpha. "I should kick you out, I really should, should put a restraining order against you so you will never see Peter again." That made Tony choke on his breath but he nods his head, whatever Steve wants, whatever he wants… Tony tried to convince himself of that. "But I can't, as much as I want; I am not petty, not cruel enough to stop you from seeing your son… besides Bucky vouched for you, said you didn't know, that it was Howard all alone, which knowing him wouldn't have done it if it wasn't true…" Steve breathed through his nose looking at the crying Alpha in front of him.

"I swear I didn't know darling, I swear I didn't, I only discovered the truth a few days ago, when the tower was destroyed and I was looking through the archives." Tony said wiping his tears away, feeling too drain and tired wanting to fall in Steve's arms, wanting the Omega to tell him that everything was going to be OK. "Peter… he doesn't know about me, does he?" Tony asked which made Steve look away from Tony making the Alpha's heart drop.

"He knows about his father… Anthony Carbonell." Steve ends up saying after a while of silence making Tony lower his head trying to hold a new wave of tears, because if it was a known truth between Steve, Tony was not Anthony Carbonell anymore, that man died ten years ago and Tony Stark was born. "He doesn't know you other than a superhero and well…" Steve let out an empty laugh at that. "I don't even know how to tell him the truth when the only thing he has of his father is an old picture." That made Tony nod his head leaning on the counter behind him… it was a miracle that Steve was talking to him, let alone telling him about their son, so Tony had no right to feel as heartbroken as he does now.

"… I nearly forget, here." Tony said giving Steve an envelope, the Omega blink at him before looking at the envelope with wariness, taking it from the Alpha and opens it to read through it, Tony didn't know what happen, one minute Steve was reading the papers that informed of his debts being paid, about the future treatment for their son in Jarvis' hospital was already paid, and the next the Omega was having an asthma attack, Tony didn't know how that even happened but the Alpha act fast and got his inhaler from his suit pocket giving it to Steve who was having a hard time breathing.

Steve himself didn't know what happened, he mainly wanted to scream at Tony, because the Alpha didn't only pay for their son's treatment and future treatment, but the idiotic Alpha actually opened a bank account for him and Peter with enough money for the two of them to live the high-life and not worry about working anymore, but that wasn't the problem! The problem was that Tony made his bosses fire him! He really should hit the Alpha in the face for that. So after taking the inhaler from the Alpha, he didn't actually know where the Alpha found his inhaler, but after he regains his breath he discovers that in fact, this was not his inhaler. "The fuck Stark, did our chat get in one ear then out of the other! You got me fired from my jobs! This was the exact reason why… AH!" Steve screamed and cursed which made Tony fidget and stand on the sideline waiting until the Omega calms down. "Take this back, I can get on fine on my own." Steve said thrusting the papers at Tony's chest which made the Alpha sigh at that, he should have known that Steve was too proud to accept help.

"The thing is you don't have to! Working three jobs isn't healthy for you, nor is it healthy for Peter when you only see him once a week for a few hours! What if something happened to you, what would happen to Peter then?" Tony plea with the Omega which made the blond hiss at him, clenching his fist on the inhaler to stop himself from throwing it at Tony's head, which was hard not to do. "Please, if not for yourself then think about Peter, please." Tony plea which made the Omega sigh and runs his head through his hair.

"… Didn't know that you use inhalers?" Steve said trying to change the subject, which Tony didn't care about much because it meant that Tony had won this battle, which caused him to relax a little, taking his inhaler from Steve outstretched hand.

"Start using it after Afghanistan, because of this." Tony taped at the covered Arc-Reactor which made the Omega look at him in confusion before shaking his head. "Tell me, Steve…" Tony finally dared to talk after the awkward pause that fell on them. "Is there a chance that the two of us can make things right again?" Tony looked at his feet hearing Steve sighing at that.

"I really don't know, Tony, I have Peter to think of." Steve said carefully which made the Alpha look at Steve because it wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either, but it gave him hope, hope that maybe Steve will give him a chance in the end, after all this was his sweetheart, his lovely smart Omega who always forgive everyone… who wasn't a bully that was.

"Can you tell me about Peter?" Tony ends up saying which made the Omega look at Tony, and the Alpha had to stop his rumble of pride when he saw a small smile taking over Steve's face…

_Maybe there was hope after all…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Finally Steve and Tony talk! I don't know but maybe it was a little rushed?

I was divided between making Steve petty who refused to forgive Tony for hurting him and his son and having Steve be a level headed person who will listen to Tony, but in the end, I know that if it was up to Steve he will make the best decision for his son and forget about his pettiness if Peter was involved.

Ok so in chapter three, I explained the timeline as much as I can, but now I decided to make a few little changes, instead of the Avengers arc taking place in November instead it will take a place in September, for plot reasons of course!

_**Read and Review.**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	5. Chapter 5

…**A Child's Love…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, anxiety, Howard being a bastard but he will get what he deserves, violence, maybe fluff? And BAMF Steve! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Mommy, can Mr. Stark come over sometimes?" Peter asked Steve, making the Omega freeze in his place where he was washing the dishes. It had been three hours since Stark left the house after giving Steve the surprising news after nearly causing his death from asthma's attack, he was still angry at Stark, for getting him fired from his jobs, but as much as he hates to say that, but the Alpha had a good point, what he was doing was not healthy neither for Steve or his pup. But that didn't matter really and not his conversation with Tony after, what made Steve freeze in his place was Peter asking about Stark, it made Steve concern that the pup knew something or suspect that the Alpha was his father.

"And why is that?" Steve asked the pup gently as he returned to washing the dishes, trying to calm his beating heart as he put the last dish in the dishes rack, before unplugging then sink, he turned to Peter after that, drying his hands in the small towel near him with a smile on his face hoping to put the pup at ease.

Peter fidget a little before relaxing at Steve's smile, a small smile taking over his face as he returned to his invention, a web shooter or something of that sort, which made the smile on Steve's face widen a little at how smart his baby was. "Because he is nice, and maybe he can help me with the web shooter, every formula I tried for the webs didn't work, so I wanted to ask him for help." Peter said off-handedly as he returns to his tinkering.

Peter's answer made Steve frown a little knowing that there was more to what his son said. "And?" Steve said gently which made the pup fidget once more and look at the table with a small flush on his face, causing Steve to take a deep breath at that and look at his baby who was trying to gather his thoughts.

"… He smelled like a family…" Peter mumbled looking at Steve with a confused look on his face. "Mommy, why did Mr. Stark smell like a family?" Peter asked which made Steve's heart skip a beat at that, clenching his fists and crossing his arms over his skinny chest, trying to calm his heart in fear of another asthma attack or worse.

"Probably because uncle Bucky work with him, you know that he and uncle Bucky are a pack, right? And uncle Bucky is a family, so that's probably why." Steve said avoiding the question with a pounding heart, fear taking hold of his chest at the possibility of Peter knowing that Tony was his father; it will be a disaster…

Peter paused a little then nodded his head at the logical answer, returning to his invention with a focused look on his face as Steve returned to tidying the kitchen, looking tired more than he was a few seconds ago. "What does 'Bambino' mean, Mommy?" Peter asked a few minutes later which made Steve bite his lower lip harshly that he tasted a little bit of blood.

Peter let out a small sigh when a long period of silence went without his mother answering him, he then returned to his web shooter. "It's Italian word…" That made Peter raises his head to look at his mother who returned to wiping the counter. "It meant a baby or little child." Steve said with a sad smile, remembering all of the times Tony… No, Anthony, never Tony… told him how he loved to start a family with Steve, how his Alpha always slipped and talked in Italian when he was happy and excited, making Steve try to learn a little Italian or he will be lost because his Alpha told him Steve always made him happy, and that's why he rambles in Italian.

"Do you know Italian, Mommy?" Peter asked excitedly, forgetting about his project in the hope of listening to his mother telling him something new, maybe his mother will be in the mood to tell him about his father today after all the Omega didn't talk about his father for months now.

"A little bit, I learned it After I met…" Steve swallowed his words, biting his lip once more, scolding himself for nearly slipping and telling his baby about Tony, turning to his son, his heart gave a painful bang as he saw the sad look on the pup's face, that made him swallow and put the rag on the counter before going to his baby and taking a seat before him, making the pup look at him for a little while in wonder. "Your Daddy, he was half Italian." Steve said smiling when he saw Peter's face lighten up at the information. "He used to always blabber in Italian when he was excited or happy which was always, so I didn't understand him that much at first, so I learned Italian." Steve said hidden his chuckle when he saw Peter pouncing in his chair in excitement.

"Does that mean I'm three-quarters American one-quarter Italian? Gwen and Harry will be so jealous!" Peter said which made Steve give a small laugh at that as he shook his head a little.

"Did you forget that you are half an Irish?" Steve teased the boy a little causing the boy stopped in his place; eyes widen at that and his little mouth to fall in shock. "Yup, baby, I am Irish." Steve said causing the boy's eyes to widen more than they already were, causing Steve to smile happily at the change of topic. "So the right count is that you are half an Irish, quarter Italian, and quarter American." Steve said which made Peter blink at that a little like he couldn't believe it.

"They are going to be so jealous." Peter whispered in excitement which caused Steve to laugh a little at that, which painted a big smile on Peter's face as he looked at Steve happily, causing the Omega to sigh a little to himself before telling the boy it was bedtime, which made the boy pout a little and whine, causing Steve to smile a little.

* * *

Maria looked at the house in front of her with a blank face; it was only because she didn't know what to feel, sitting in her car and looking at the house that spoke family and love, looking at the pup in the blue baseball cap, sitting on the small flight of stairs to his house's front porch, holding a screwdriver as he tinkered with whatever machine that was in his small hands… he was so much like her bambino when he was a child… she wondered if this was the kind of life Tony would have had if his plan worked and Howard didn't know about it. Would Maria find Tony here in this house, sitting near his son and teaching him how to tinker with the device in his hands, smiling happily when the pup will say and do something that brought the smile on everyone's faces? Would he smile proudly when the pup will fix whatever problem it was with the machine?

She knew it was wrong of her to go to the Omega's house, to force herself on the Omega and the pup's hands after what Howard did to them, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't, she wanted to see the Omega who stole her son's heart, she wanted to see her grandchild, she wanted to say sorry because if she knew about Steve and Tony back then, she would have helped the two of them to run away from Howard even if it hurt her in the end, but she didn't, she didn't help, she didn't notice, she didn't care enough… it was her fault that the pup was sitting all alone on the front porch, tinkering with whatever it was in his small hands without his father by his side to help him and smile at him proudly when he did something right.

Maria wondered if she can have the courage to get out of the car, she wondered if she could go toward the house and knock on the door and introduce herself to her grandchild and Tony's Omega, but every time she put her hand on the car handle to open the door she freezes in her place not knowing what to do… secretly she was thanking to Happy, for the Beta didn't rush her or do anything of that sort, he was just waiting for her to decide on her own… the house's door was opened, and an Omega got out which made the pup look at the Omega and stand up when the Omega told him something, rushing toward the house, while the Omega was still outside, it made Maria's breath hitch a little especially when the Omega looked at her from his place, she didn't know what to do, frozen in her place with the Omega's icy stare, but then the Omega turns away from her and returned to the house which made Maria sigh in disappointment.

Raising her head the Omega let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw that the front door was opened, did the Omega really gave her an invitation to his domain even when she didn't deserve it? Maria thought to herself watching the open door for five minutes straight before finally gaining the courage and got out of the car and walking toward the door, every step she took made her heart pound in her chest like a crazy, she was about to meet her son's mate and child.

"I thought you will never come." Was the only thing Maria heard as she entered the house, and she could only look at the Omega in front of her, he was skinny, too skinny to be healthy, and he was tired, too tired probably from taking care of the small pup and working overtime to pay for the bills, she wondered how old he was because she can see that he was young, younger than Tony by years, how young was he when he fell pregnant? She knew the answer to that question will scar her for life.

"I'm sorry…" Maria ended apologizing, but she didn't know for what she apologized, for what Howard had done? Or for her for not noticing anything and going on with her life as nothing else mattered, she didn't know, and the Omega seemed to know that too because he just nodded his head and guide her to the living room, giving her an out even when she didn't deserve it. "My name is…" She couldn't even say her name, she didn't know what the Omega will do hearing it, but the Omega just looked at her with a smile.

"Maria Stark, I know." The Omega said gently to the woman like it was a secret to be shared with only the two of them, which made Maria relax a little when the Omega didn't seem like he wanted to kill her or curse her on the spot, something she wouldn't blame him if he did. "My name is Steve Rogers." He said as he gave her tea, which only now she noticed the cups, pot, and other beverages and sweets on the table, and she wondered to herself since when did the Omega know about her coming, and why didn't he say anything?

"Thank you." Maria could only say as she took the cup from the Omega sighing gently to herself as she relaxed, even more, when she smelled the scent of Earl Grey. "I have to say, I'm sorry that only now I come… I only knew about your existence a week ago, forgive me, I don't know what to do." Maria whispered which made the Omega give her a long look before a sad smile taking over his face.

"There is nothing to forgive, I understand." Steve's words made Maria feel more like she was lower than dirt than she already did, this was her fault, this gently and forgiving Omega suffering because of her ignorance and Howard's nastiness, a few minutes were spent in silence with both of the Omegas trying to regain their thoughts and sipping their tea.

"Mommy, did you see my picture… oh, hello…" The pup's sound made both Omegas look at the pup that shuffles toward his mother hiding behind him, which made a smile take over Maria's face as she looked at the small pup that was looking at her with a strange look on his face.

"Hello, little one what's your name? My name is Maria…" The Omega said as she looked at the small pup which made the pup detangled himself from his mother and walked toward the old Omega, Maria wondered to herself what Steve will do, if he will pull the small pup away from her or if he will tell her to leave, but the blond Omega did nothing, only taking a sip from his tea.

"My name is Peter Rogers Ma'am, and I know you, you are Maria Stark, I saw you in Maria Stark's fundraising for leukemia patients." The pup piped out which made the smile on Maria's face to slip for a second as her eyes widen at what the pup said, the small pup shouldn't have been there unless he was… unless he was… she looked toward Steve to see the sadness in the Omegas eyes which made her choke a little as she tried to take a breath, feeling like the room around her was spinning. "Do you know Italian, Ma'am?" The pup strange question made Maria look at him as she swallowed a little at that, trying to regain her balance a little.

"Y-yes, I… I do. I'm actually Italian." Maria said as she finally get a grip of herself and looked at the pup that was now standing in front of her and she only then noticed how small he was for his age, wasn't the pup supposed to be nine or ten years old? The pup looks younger though like he was seven or eight, too small…

"Cool! Mommy said that Daddy was half an Italian, though Mommy also said I'm Irish because I am half an Irish. After all, he is an Irish though, and I'm only quarter Italian, and that's cool because then I wouldn't be boring like my friends who are one hundred percent Americans." The pup rambled which made Maria smile at that a little and let out a small laugh when the blond Omega shook his head and sighed.

"And do you know your father, piccolo bambino?" Maria asked which made the pup eyes sparkle at that, which took her breath away how similar the small pup was to her bambino when he was the same age as Peter right now, the pup looked around the place until his eyes fell on a photo frame on the coffee table, he then rushed toward the table to take the frame and return to the older Omega showing her the picture. Maria had to hold into her sob when she saw it, looking at the picture with disbelieving eyes, because here he was, her Anthony from a decade ago, smiling happily with sparkling eyes with no care in the world as he held his Omega closely toward his chest, she looked at Steve, only to see the pain in his eyes as he stood up and left the room, which made Maria swallow at that a little.

"His name is Anthony Carbonell." The small pup said which brought Maria's attention to the pup, heart dropping at the last name Anthony choose because she wondered if the pup will ever consider Tony as his father when the pup looked at the picture in her hands with happiness and pride. "Mommy said he is the best inventor in the world, Mommy said he is even smarter than Tony Stark himself!" The pup said making Maria take a deep breath at that, it seems that her fear was true in the end, the pup will never recognize his father 'Tony Stark' as anything but a celebrity on the news. "Mommy also said that Wakanda, a place in South Africa asked for his help, so he is there right now he will return home after he is done working there." The small child chattered happily, making Maria clench the frame a little tight in her hands, but she smiled at the pup who was talking animatedly with all of his body just like Tony when he was excited, something she hasn't seen for over a decade now… she cursed Howard to hell and back even as she held her tears and sobs by sheer will so to not scare the pup who was talking happily about his father and the stories the pup's mother told him… she wondered if Tony can really undo the damage that Howard has done…

* * *

Steve laughed a little as Becca chased Peter around the place, smiling a little when Mr. Barnes caught the boy making him squeal at that and try to get out of the Alpha's grasp before being tickled, which he failed, and now was being ticked from both Mr. Barnes and Becca causing the pup to let out a shriek of laughter. It had been two weeks, two weeks since Steve saw Tony for the first time, since he saw Bucky for the first time, and it seemed that Bucky 'Forget' to tell him that he told his family about him finally finding Steve once more after the Barnes family knew about him and Peter and where they lived, they came here dragging Bucky by the ear as they scold him about preventing them from visiting Steve sooner, which made the Alpha pout and for Steve to laugh, ever since the Barnes family arrived at his home three days ago they refused to leave or more of Steve not wanting them to leave because he finally saw his family after so long.

The sound of the doorbell made Steve smile at Winnie who was making dinner and went to the door to see who was it, Steve thought it was probably May because it had been such a long time since he last saw her and Ben so he made sure to invited both of them to have dinner with him and the Barnes family.

"Steve Rogers." The smile on his face fell as he saw a strange Alpha in a dark suit looking at him, then looking at the picture in his hand, putting in in his pocket when he checked who he was. That display made Steve tense and looks at the strange man with suspicion as his hand inched toward the bat behind the door.

"And who the fuck are you?" Steve asked snappily which made the Alpha's face twitch just a little but he didn't do anything other than pulling a letter out of his suit pocket and hold it to Steve.

"It doesn't matter who I am, Mr. Stark wish for you to read this letter and come with me." The man said which made Steve frown and snatch the letter from the man's hand; his face became dark as he read the name Howard Stark and he growled at the Alpha thrusting the letter in his chest.

"Well, tell your fucking boss to go and fuck himself, because I ain't coming with you." Steve hissed and was about to slam the door shut but was stopped by the Alpha who put his hand on the door to keep it open, which caused Steve to growl at that and hiss at the man. "What the fuck do you want?" Steve snapped hoping that his voice wasn't loud enough to attract the attention of his family and son.

"Mr. Stark says that if you refused to come, then it's with my legal rights to take young master Peter from you." The man said which made Steve's heart skip a beat at that face becoming white before it turns red from anger. "Are you going to come now?" The Alpha asked again with a mocking smile on his face which made Steve growl at the man.

"Steve is everything OK?" Becca asked as she came toward him which made Steve try to calm himself down, taking a deep breath and give Becca a small smile hoping to not tick the Alpha and cause her to start a fight with the idiot in front of him.

"No, everything is fine, just work-related stuff. I'm going for a little while Becca, can you guys manage by your own for a little?" Steve asked which made the Alpha pause a little sending a glare toward the man before nodding her head, which made Steve smile at her as he wore his black running shoes and took his keys and wallet. "Good. You fuck face, move it and give me the letter!" Steve snapped as he pushed the Alpha after snatching the letter ignoring the small growl the Alpha gave, but he followed him anyway and pointed to the black car he wanted Steve to ride in, all the while trying to ignore the Omega's glare that was making him uncomfortable.

The ride was silent, but Steve was fuming on the inside after reading the letter from Howard Stark, the fucker really thought that he can come and take his baby away from him; the fucker even had the guts to call Child Services on him! Steve will make sure that the fucker will wish that he didn't cross his road ever again.

Reaching the Stark tower Steve left the car and headed toward the reception ignoring that he was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt and old running shoes, not a fancy suits like the rest of the people around him who stopped to look at Steve like the Omega didn't belong there, but the Omega didn't care about their stares, he had one goal in mind and one goal only and that was to throw Howard Stark from the ninety-nine floor of this building. "I am here to meet Howard Stark." Steve spat which made the woman behind the desk look at him like he was crazy scrunching her nose like she smelled something foul, which made Steve grit his teeth at that and left the woman heading toward the elevator in the far corner ignoring the woman's shouts and the security that rushed to him, he just made sure to slip with the woman with strawberry hair and the man who was with her in an elevator.

"You… what are you doing here! This is not an elevator for the public or employees!" The Beta woman squeaked which Steve ignored as he saw that there were only a few buttons in the lift but he didn't know where that fucker Stark was, maybe he shouldn't have ditched that fucker who brought him here. "J.A.R.V.I.S. do something!" The woman snapped which Steve ignored completely as he taps his foot on the ground, sending the man and woman a glare.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. ignore her and take me to Howard Stark." Steve mocked her which made the woman's face flush at that and for her face to become red in anger but the ping and the voice coming from above made them stop.

_**"As you wish Master Rogers, I am deeply sorry Miss Potts but your order was overridden…"**_

The voice from the ceiling said which made Steve hum, but the woman and the man behind him froze and looked at him for a little while before starting whispering with each other furiously, which Steve ignore as they stopped bothering Steve or ordering him around, which made the Omega relax a little as he tried to calm himself down a little, when the door ping and open the were greeted by the sound of screaming and shouting.

Steve stalked toward the place he thought he heard Bucky's voice coming from a growl nearly leaving his throat. "What the fuck is wrong with you! It wasn't enough that you destroyed my life with Steve now you want to destroy my son's?" Tony's screams of rage were heard as Steve reached the door the shouting was coming from, Tony's words made Steve pause, but only for a second because he thrust the door open hard making it slam on the wall behind, which made everyone jump and look at him. "Steve…" Tony breathed out as Steve stalked in the room his eyes on Howard Stark who was sitting on his chair behind the desk with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

Steve ignores the people in the room with him, but he was sure he saw Maria Stark and Bucky there somewhere, but he can't spare them a look until he was finished with the fucker in front of him. "What the fuck is the meaning of this?" Steve hissed as he slammed the letter on the desk making everyone jump at the loud noise he made.

"I think I explained everything in the letter, Mr. Rogers." Howard said which made Steve grit his teeth at the Alpha's cold words. "You are obviously not fit to be a parent, especially with all of your debts that _my_ son ended up paying, not to forget that you are rarely home to take care of your pup, I think that we both know that by the end of the year the Child Services would have ended up knocking on your door and taking the pup away, I'm doing you a favor and taking the custody of the child from your hands because apparently my foolish son became attached to your pup, don't worry I will pay you for your time." Howard's words made the room became dead silent as everyone was looking at the Alpha with a shocked look.

The sound of laughter coming from Steve made everyone jump and look at the Omega who was laughing loudly to the point of tears. "That's the funniest thing I have ever heard in years." Steve said after he regains his control looking at the Alpha with dark humor in his eyes. "This is the second time we met and you still practice that line on me, first with Anthony and now with my son? You really should find another hobby other than spending your money left and right, you know?" Steve said with mock sadness and disappointment which made Howard narrow his eyes at the Omega and putting his glass on the table. "Now after we get that out of the way, I hope for your own sanity that you didn't really believe that I will do anything you ask of me, in fact here is my answer, Fuck. Off!" Steve snarled like an angry beast, which caused Howard to wince at the loud scream, glaring at the victory he saw in the Omega's eyes. "Here how it's going to be, you staying the fuck away from me and my son because my son is many things but he is not a Stark, his father wasn't a Stark, and he will never be a Stark because Anthony Carbonell died eleven years ago and you are the one who pulled the trigger." That caused the room to fidget and look at Tony who was clenching his fists and looking at the ground, face twisted like he was in pain, Jarvis and Peggy shared a look at that looking at the Omega who stood straight and glared at Howard with no fear in his eyes. "Pray that we never cross any path again Stark, because the next time I see you, I will kill you with my bare hands." Steve said not paying Howard any attention as the Alpha stood and tried to intimidate him with his height. "Goodbye." Steve hissed as he turned away stalking toward the door wanting to go and leave this place.

"Stop in your advance Omega." Howard snapped, using his voice, which made everyone freeze and looks at the Alpha with dropped jaws, it was true that using Alpha voice wasn't prohibited by law, but it was frowned upon, people were even sure that the law will prohibit its use by the end of the year, and Howard just used his carelessly.

Tony shook the shock and growled at his father nearly stalking toward the Alpha and punching him in the face, but he was stopped by a cold voice behind him making the hair on the back of Tony's neck stand on its end. "No redemption whatsoever with you isn't it?" Steve questioned as he turned around walking toward Howard with a dark scowl on his face. "Too bad you said that in my bad ear." Steve hissed before he kneed the older Alpha in the groin which made the Alpha choke and fall on his kneed in pain clutching himself as he tried to stop his whine. "Stop whining like a bitch I didn't even hit that hard." Steve said coldly which made everyone wince and look at Howard to some degree of sympathy. "Next time you use that voice it will be more than that, fucker." Said Steve before punching the Alpha in the nose breaking his nose in the process, causing everyone to wince at the sound of crack coming from Howard's nose... "Goodbye motherfucker!" Steve snappily said as he flipped Howard the bird with both of his hands as he was walking out of the room, ignoring the people who rushed out of his way in fear.

Steve ignored everyone as he reached the lift and hit the button to the ground floor, trying hard to stop himself from feeling the elation for finally punching Howard Stark in the face, like how he dreamed for eleven years now, he hailed a taxi when he reached the street and went back toward his home trying to stop himself from laughing like a manic all the way.

* * *

Back in the penthouse, everyone was looking at the place the Omega had gone to before Howard's moan of pain snapped them out. "Dammit Tony, is that your Omega?" Rhodey said as he continued to stare at the place the Omega disappeared too, gazing at his friend who looked star truck at the place the Omega disappeared too.

"Damn, I need to get me one of those." Peggy muttered to herself which made everyone blink and look at her, her face was blank but you can see the fascination and amusement in her eyes. "I never saw an Omega shake an Alpha's voice like that; I guess I now knew who wore the pants in that relationship." She said sending Tony a knowing look which the Alpha flush a little but a smile took over his face.

"Actually, he is the boss from the start." Tony said which made Bucky whistle at that, looking at Tony with a knowing look, as he nodded his head when everyone looked at Bucky for confirmation. "Which is why I didn't go and pummel Howard to death at this moment, knowing Steve he broke him completely." Tony said as he glared at Howard who was hissing when Jarvis pulled at his broken nose harsher then it takes to reset it.

"He was scary." Pepper said as she walked inside of the room with Matt, Matt was called because Tony wanted his lawyer to charge Howard for the idiotic decision he made when he talked his lawyers into giving him a way to make the Omega gave his pup to him and giving the Omega a restraining order to prevent him from seeing his pup. "He rushed toward the lift we were in without a care for the security behind him, and start mouthing off the second I told him that the elevator was not for workers or public, his order even overridden mine." Pepper said with a sigh as she looked at Howard with a scrunched nose in distaste as the Alpha was finally able to sit on the ground when Jarvis finally sat his nose.

_**"I am truly sorry; Miss Potts, but Master Rogers's word overrides everyone, even Sir himself."**_

That made everyone looks at the ceiling in surprise at the words. "What do you mean by that buddy, I am sure my word overrides everyone, besides this, isn't the first time you met Steve?" Tony said as he looked at the ceiling, with narrow eyes, heart pounding in his chest at the possibility of Steve meeting his AI before.

**_"I met master Rogers before more than once; he was the one who gave me my primary protocol."_**

The AI said before he played an old video within it, Steve was grumbling as he was tending the black eye Tony was sporting while the Alpha pouted, and Tony clearly remember that fight, because he remembered that an asshole tried to grope Steve and make inappropriate comments about the Omega which made Tony attack the Alpha, nearly getting his ass kicked if it wasn't for Steve who kicked the other Alpha away from Tony. In the video, Tony went to shower after he was kicked by Steve who was still angry at the Alpha.

_Steve then went to toward the lab to check on Dummy marching toward the AI who was still a computer at that time. "Jarvis, for the love of the lord above take care of Tony's stupid ass before he gets himself killed! Knowing him he only has a few days before he does something stupid again if he asks you to do something stupid ignore him and order Dummy to spray him with the fire extinguisher!"_

Everyone watched as Tony's jaw fell on the ground. "That was Steve's order?" The Alpha squeaked which made his face turn red in embarrassment. "Traitors! That's it I will give you to MIT for free! Do you know how many times Dummy sprayed me with that fucking extinguisher over the years?" Tony snapped at the AI, only getting a dray answer in return.

_**"Of course Sir, it was 8,458,999 depending on your mood in the day, Sir."**_

That answer made Bucky whistle loudly then he starts laughing harder and harder by the second. "You were right Stark, he is your big boss." Bucky sniggered at Tony, that made the brunet Alpha hiss at him like an angry cat, causing everyone to look at the pair with amusement, though Tony couldn't help the hope and happiness that bloomed in his chest at the thought that Steve cared about him… maybe they can start over again…

* * *

So what do you think?

A BAMF Steve! And I was tired from all of the angst so a little bit of fluff won't hurt!

And yup, Steve is the boss! Even Tony admits that in the Avengers ;p

For everyone who gets confused by everyone's age.

Steve is 30 years old. Tony is 40 years old. Peter is 10 years old but he looks like seven or eight years old. Bucky is 31.

Howard is 65. Jarvis and Peggy are 64 though Peggy looks 40 years old because of the serum. Maria is 62.

That's all of the important ages you need to know right now, I will add what I see important as the story progress.

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	6. Chapter 6

…**A Child's Love…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, anxiety, fluff, Peter is a precious bean, Tony nearly crying his eyes out the whole chapter, and Steve is a BAMF, and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Steve huffed a laugh as he got out of the car and to his house, a huge grin taking a place over his face as he reached the door, opening it and humming a little to himself, feeling elation that he was finally able to put Howard Stark in his place after all these years. The only regret Steve had was that he didn't do this sooner, and if given the chance he will do it once more, but that thought was for another time because for now, he has to return to his home and give his baby the tightest hug out there. Steve reached the door toward his house, opening the door with his keys and then went inside closing the door behind him, a skip in his steps as he went toward the sound of laughter, smiling happily when he saw Peter playing with Ben and George, May was talking happily with Winnie and Becca, probably telling them about the first time she met Steve and the years after it.

"Mommy!" Peter squealed happily as he runs toward his mother, making the Omega smile at that and pull the pup in his arms cooing to him gently which got a purr from the boy. "Mommy, Mommy! You won't believe it! Aunt May says she is going to have a baby! Can I play with it, please, please, please, please! I promise I will be really gentle!" Peter said as he jumped happily around the place, his words made Steve look at the Beta with a hopeful look, getting a shy smile and a nod in return.

"Oh my God! May I am so happy for you!" Steve laughed happily as he went to hug the Beta, getting a tight hug, and a small laugh in return as the woman pulled him tightly toward her. "So when I am going to see my nephew?" Steve asked teasingly as he let go of May, a huge grin taking over his face as he looked at the woman who was glowing with happiness.

"Probably in six months or so." May said through happy laughter which made Steve grin happily and pulls her in for another hug, cooing softly to the woman as she sniffed a little and hide her face in Steve's neck. The Omega knew how much May and her husband wanted children, how they tried for more than ten years without success, and it broke Steve a little that he had to ask May to babysit Peter a lot of times, knowing that every time the woman looked at his pup her heart will be a little pained for not being able to have kids, but hearing this, hearing that May was finally with a child, it made Steve happy, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"Crap you are going to make me cry." Steve said as he let out a laugh after he let go of May, which got him a happy grin from the woman as she winked at him, which made him chuckle a little at that and shake his head a smile taking over his face as he hugged Peter when the pup latched into his legs smiling happily.

"So where were you, Steve? We came and were told that you are out for work-related things." Ben said as he came and put his arm around May's shoulders which made the Beta smile happily at him and turn to Steve who had a feral smile on his face, which kind of made Ben blink a little at that a shiver going down his spine.

"Oh, you know a little bit of this, and a little bit of that, and punching Howard Stark in the face until I broke his nose." Steve said off-handedly which made everyone choke at that and look at the Omega like he lost his mind, but Peter's eyes were wide as he heard the name Stark, the pup will become a buzzing bee every time that name was brought.

"H-Howard Stark?" Ben squeaked as he looked around the place fearing some special agents are going to break into the house and threaten them with guns or something, knowing Steve, the Omega never lies about what he said, and if he said he punched Howard Stark than that meant he punched Howard Stark. "What did he do? But most importantly how do you know him?" Ben dared to ask already fearing the answer to that question.

"Oh, don't worry nothing happened just a feud between us that lasted eleven years and me ending it with a punch, besides, that good for nothing Alpha had it coming." Steve said as he went to the kitchen planning on sitting the table for dinner, a smile on his face as he felt Peter tugging his pants pleading with him to tell him how he knew Mr. Stark, which made the Omega give a small smile hoping the sadness in his eyes wasn't showing, but one thought that struck him made him chuckle happily…

_He should have punched Howard Stark sooner…_

* * *

It was two days later that Tony finally dared to go to see Steve, mainly because he was afraid that the Omega will carve his eyes with a plastic spoon and never allow Tony to see his son after the stunt Howard did, though he still took pleasure in the black and purple nose that Howard was sporting because damn! The Omega only doubled his punching power since the last time he saw him, it made Tony shiver at the possibility of Steve saving that punch for him, he really should thank his lucky stars that Steve didn't punch him… yet.

Tony swallowed as he shuffled from leg to leg looking at the bouquet of red roses in his hands, swallowing a little before he got the courage to ring the bell, heart pounding in his throat at the possibility of Steve screaming his head off at him and kick him out of the house, and to be honest, Tony won't blame the Omega if he did that, he really won't, but he want his mate back, he wanted his mate and child back and he will do anything, absolutely anything to get them back.

The sound of the door opening made Tony held his breath, heart fluttering in his chest when he saw Steve open the door, the Omega paused when he saw him and he was about to open his mouth to say something, probably to sass the shit out of him, but his eyes fell on the roses, whatever reaction Tony expected Steve to have, he didn't expect the Omega's face to go blank and fury to take over the Omega's face, and if Tony concentrated, even more, he was sure the flash of fear he saw was real. "Steve…" Tony whispered which made the Omega look at him with a dark look, getting out and closing the door behind him.

"It's either that you are an idiot or good at ignoring what I say." Steve said through gritted teeth as he hissed at Tony making the Alpha tense a little, fearing that the Omega will punch him in the face any minute now. "I told you we are over, Stark! I want nothing, absolutely nothing to do with you!" Steve nearly growled at the Alpha before huffing and massaging his forehead from the coming migraine that promised him a painful day. "What is the thing that you don't understand? Anthony Carbonell is dead, and in his place there is… you. So, please, leave me the fuck alone." Steve stressed his words hoping that they will finally make their way to Tony's thick skull.

Tony shook a little as he looked at the Omega his heart was shriveling in his chest, but he snapped out of his trance when he saw the Omega open the front door. "Wait!" Tony gasped out as he took Steve's left hand in his, which made the Omega frown at and glared at Tony hoping that the Alpha will let go. "I know what you said Steve, Anthony Carbonell is dead, I understand that but I didn't come as Anthony Carbonell, I am Tony Stark now, and I am asking you for a chance, considering that your fiancé died 11 years ago, right? It means that you got over him, didn't you? Then that means you are open to the idea of dating, and I will really love for you to give me a chance, please!" Tony rushed his words, even he didn't know what he said other than hoping that he didn't screw himself over that Steve will put a restraining order against him, it made Tony's heart pound in his chest when he saw the Omega look at him with tired eyes.

"Even then, it wouldn't change what you did years ago…" Steve finally said with a tired voice as he leaned on the door behind him, sighing to himself at the pain he felt in his chest at what Tony asked of him… another chance, the Alpha wanted another chance with him, but this time as Tony Stark… if he did this, then it will be like Steve was finally admitting that the love of his life had died years and years ago, and to be truthful with himself, Steve knows he can't do that, he didn't have the courage to do that…

"I know…" Tony's voice cracked as he said that looking at the roses in his hands, nearly squeezing the roses tightly in his hands from how nervous he was, but he was able to calm himself a little in the last minute fearing that any wrong move will push Steve farther away from him. "But I… I…" Tony's voice got stuck in his throat, and Tony nearly start sobbing hysterically at that, finally, after having Steve listen to him without screaming his head off, after getting a chance he knows that he will never get another one no matter how much he will try, finally after all that time… and Tony's voice decided to vanish now of all times?

Steve looked at Tony's face with pursed lips, seeing the emotions passed on the Alpha's face, he wondered what the Alpha was going to say, but it seems that the Alpha won't open his mouth and say it, the fast gasps of breath made Steve look at the Alpha to see that he was choking on his breath, gripping the roses in his hands tightly, and he wondered to himself if Tony was going to have a panic attack while standing on his house's front yard. years later and it seems that the Alpha was still having unhealthy levels of anxiety, he looked around the place, stiffening a little when he saw people pointed at the two of them, guess they noticed Tony Stark, which made Steve bite his lower lip then let out a sigh, turning away from the Alpha and opened the door he closed when the Alpha pulled his hand, he can hear Tony's choked whisper of his name, which made the Omega let out a harsh breath through his nose, cursing himself for being softhearted with the bastard, Steve entered his house, dragging the Alpha by his tie, slamming the door behind him while grumbling about noisy peoples and noisy exes. "This won't change anything Stark, now try to get yourself together, Peter is napping." Steve said as he went to the kitchen to prepare herbal tea, hoping that it will calm the Alpha before he passes out.

Tony watched the Omega head to the kitchen and he took the time to take deep breaths trying to calm himself, hating that he nearly destroyed any chance he could have got with Steve by being a whump, after taking deep breathes a few more times, Tony then went to follow Steve, looking down at the roses that were ruined shamefully. When Tony reached the kitchen he put the roses on the counter, looking at the Omega who glanced at him before putting a hot cup of herbal tea in front of him, making the Alpha give a small sniff at that, taking a deep breath before he starts crying… he always wondered what it was about Steve that always made him lose it, made him either high on happiness when the Omega gave him one of his smiles or cry in fear when he loses the Omega somewhere.

"Drink, Tony." The Omega's voice made Tony look up from the cup, to look at the Omega, that sat across of him with a cup of his own, looking at the cup in deep thoughts, that made the Alpha take a shaky breath before he raised his cup blowing the tea taking a sip, gazing at the Omega every time he thought that Steve was not looking at him. "Tony… I can't do this all over again…" Steve sighed as he put his cup down looking at the Alpha with tired eyes, and that made Tony squeeze the cup tightly in his hands. "I have a child to think about, do you understand? A child who thinks that his father is someone else, a child who thinks that his father is away working in some mythical country, do you understand the place I am in now? Two to three years from now, when Peter asked me why his father didn't show up, what am I going to say to him, other than his father dying, or maybe you want me to tell him the truth, that way, he will hate you, tell me, Tony, what do you want me to do?" Steve asked which made Tony swallow and look at the Omega with glassy eyes full of tears, and Steve had to look away because he knows that he can't handle looking at Tony's face right now or his resolves will break.

"P-please Steve, a chance is all I am asking…" Tony's voice cracked as he said that, putting the cup down, making Steve close his eyes at that. "A chance to be in your and Peter's life once more, please Steve, this is all I am asking for… if you hate it after that… if you want me gone after that I will, I will go away and never return… just please." Tony plea with Steve hoping that the Omega will give him a chance, hoping that his father didn't destroy his only chance at happiness because of his bitterness, hoping that Steve wouldn't judge him and kick him out for Howard's actions.

Steve looked at Tony's face and he pursed his lips, looking at the Alpha's begging face, he let out a sigh and turns his gaze to his cup before finally coming to a decision and looking at Tony with a hard look. "One chance Stark, you only got one chance to make everything right, you messing that up, and you are out, out of my life, and most importantly out of Peter's life, and you better make sure to tell your father to not stick his nose in our lives this time, or else…" Steve threats which made Tony nod his head so fast the Omega wondered how it didn't fly off, he ignored the warmth he felt at the happiness he saw in the Alpha's eyes. "Tomorrow is Peter's appointment with the hospital, 9 AM sharp, try to not be late." Steve ended up saying as he took his cup and went to wash it in the sink, ignoring the happiness that took over Tony's face…

_He wondered if he did the right thing…_

* * *

Tomorrow morning at eight, Steve sighed as he dressed Peter, ignoring the pup's fussing about the face mask, as usual, Steve really didn't fault the pup, after all, he knows how hard it is for Peter to always put on the face mask and gloves and treat the whole world like it was going to kill him any second, Steve knows that him treating Peter like that will maybe hurt the pup, but Steve can't lose him, he can't risk it, not after the pup getting an infection that nearly took his life away, he still remembers how they stayed in the hospital for three weeks just so that the pup will recover, he remembered holding his baby's hand in his and praying that his love will be fine, that any minute now he will open his eyes, and in the end Peter did, his baby beat the infection… but for how long? How long does Steve have before another infection appears?

Steve opened the front door, smiling a little when Peter grumbles to him about the mask being itchy, trying to take it off, but stopped every time Steve sends him a look. After closing the front door and locking it, Steve stilled when he saw Tony waiting for the two of them leaning on a black sports car behind him, it made Steve purse his lips, especially when Peter noticed the older Alpha and squeal in delight, running toward the Alpha which made Tony smile and swiped the boy into a hug, which caused the pup to giggle a little, and start chatting the Alpha's ear like no tomorrow.

Steve didn't know what to feel at that sight, he had always wished to see this sight in his life, and if Tony returned six or five years ago, Steve knows that he would have taken the Alpha's offer without a thought, and a sight like that would have caused him to melt in his place, but now… now Steve doesn't even know how to feel, he is too old for this, too old… "You came…" Steve said as he reached the pair, trying to ignore the happy smile on Tony's face when he turned to him, it made Steve uncomfortable how Tony was acting like nothing have changed, when in fact everything did… or maybe Steve was paranoid as fuck, but who could blame him? he still fears that Tony will run and leave Steve alone once again, but this time, this time he will do it after Peter attaching himself to the Alpha.

"I did." Tony seemed so happy when he said that, like being able to go through that small promise meant the world to him, it made Steve pause a little and he gave a hum, looking at his feet before letting out a sigh and glance at the Alpha that was chatting with Peter happily while sending Steve glances now and them.

"Let's go, the doctors are waiting…" Steve said which made Tony's smile falter a little before it returns and he chatters with Peter for a little while before opening the backseat's door and putting Peter in the car, saying something that made Peter giggle before fastening the seatbelt, and opened the passenger's door for Steve with a hopeful smile, making the Omega shake his head and sigh, but he got inside of the car, ignoring the radiating smile on Tony's face as he fastened the belt, and Steve couldn't help his lips from twitching up when Tony was acting like a puppy who wanted to please.

The drive to the hospital was filled with Tony and Peter's chatting at this and that, but it was mostly science mumbo-jumbo that Steve didn't care about that much, and he can see the pride on the Alpha's face when Peter told him that he was in the eighth grade, and Steve hated how his heart skipped a beat at that look, how long did he wish that Tony will one-day return home so the three of them can be family? For how long he wished for the Alpha to look at Peter with pride and happiness? Looking at the Alpha now, it made the Omega bite his tongue and look out of the window hoping that no one will see his glassy eyes_… this was a mistake_… was the mantra that repeated inside Steve's head, but Peter's happy laughter made the Omega let out a huff after all this was for Peter, not him.

"We are here…" Tony said which made the Omega hum at that and look at the hospital in front of him, sighing as he unclasps his seatbelt and gets out of the car, opening the backseat for his pup and smiling when the pup's sparkling eyes fell on him, the three of them walked toward the receptionist where the woman looked at them, smiling happily when Tony asked about Anna's whereabouts, dragging Peter and Steve with him when they were done.

They reached an examination room, and Steve had to sigh sadly when Peter's sparkling eyes dulled, which caused the Omega to bring the pup in his embrace whispering encouraging words, promising that he will take the pup for an ice-cream after they were done, which made the pup hum a little but hide his face in Steve's neck taking comfort from the Omega. "Tony, what are you doing here? I have patients coming soon." The voice coming from behind Steve made the Omega turn his head to see a doctor with blond hair entering the room, looking at Tony with an unimpressed look, and that alone made a smile come over his face.

"I know Anna, but…" Steve saw Tony glancing at him before he leaned to whisper in the Beta's ear, which made the woman's eyes widen and for her jaw to drop, it took a few minutes before the woman shook herself out of her shock and when she did, she hit Tony's head with the board in her hand which made the Alpha squeak in pain and rushed away from the Beta's rang last she hit him once more.

"I can't believe it! How… why… ugh! You and I will have a long chat when I am done here, I will make sure to kill both of you and Jarvis! Traitors who refuse to tell me anything until the last minute!" The Beta huffed as she tapped her leg, sending a harsh glare to Tony who hides behind Peter and Steve, which made the Omega send him a disbelieving look, though the giggle Peter let out, was worth it.

The next hour was draining for both Steve and Peter because Steve was forced to see the hospital perform a lot of tests on the pup, and he wondered if they were too much for his baby, he remembers having to hold Peter tightly when they had to draw blood from the boy, and he won't fault the small boy if he develops a phobia from the needles, he especially had to calm his child down when they start drawing blood from his feet, because they couldn't access his blood from his arms and hands, Peter nearly went hysterical when he saw Tony, which ended up with Steve screaming at the Alpha to get out, ignoring the pained and hurt look, as he tried to calm the sobbing boy down… it was always the hardest part, someone other than Steve being with them, and it probably hurt Peter too, considering that he doesn't want anyone to see him like this…

"Come on, baby, everything is fine now, Sh." Steve shushed the little pup after the nurses were done, rocking the sobbing boy for a few more minutes before he leaned back a little to clean the pup's face with tissues from snot, tears, and spite, which caused the boy to whine at that and push Steve's hands away from him.

"Hate… weak… he… me!" Peter said those words after hiding his face in Steve's neck, which made it hard for the Omega to understand what Peter was saying, but he understands a bit to know what his pup was talking about, which nearly made Steve's heart drop at that and he held his son tightly in his arms.

"Baby, listen to me, you are not weak, you are strong, love, the strongest person out there, listen to me, Peter!" Steve said as he leaned back and made the pup look at him, wiping the tears away from Peter's eyes kissing his forehead. "You are strong, Peter, and everyone knows that me, Uncle Ben and Aunt May, Uncle Bucky and Aunt Becca, and grandpa George and grandma Winnie, your friends, and defiantly Mr. Stark, do you know why?" Steve asked which made Peter sniff and shake his head, causing Steve to smile and wipe the rest of the tears and snot from his son's face. "Because you are the only one who kept smiling even when it hurt… not everyone can do that, even me." Steve said gently as he caresses Peter's cheek making the pup give a tired nod and lean on Steve's chest, breath hitching now and then until the boy calmed down. "Do you want to see Mr. Stark? We can go home and eat ice-cream there, or go to the park." Steve said as he runs his hand through Peter's hair, making the pup sniff at that and lean away from Steve trying not to yawn and failing at it, tiredness had sit in his bones after all the crying he did.

"Wanna go home…" Peter said as he saw his mother help him with his socks and shoes, the pup then gets off of the medical table after Steve helped him down, trying not to wince as he walked, knowing that his mother can't carry him anymore now he was ten, and he didn't want his mother to tire himself and have an asthma attack if he carried Peter's weight. "I wanna Oreo ice-cream." Peter said which made Steve nod his head and smile at the pup, kissing his forehead before getting out of the examination room.

Getting out of the room, Steve saw Tony waiting for the two of them, he didn't mention the Alpha' puffy eyes, which made him think that the Alpha was grateful for that as he stood up and gave them a strained smile when they reached him. "Baby, I am going to go and talk with the doctor, why don't you stay with Mr. Stark for a little bit?" Steve asked which got him a hesitant nod, which made Steve smile and kisses his son on the forehead while giving the Alpha a pointed look, before going to talk with the doctor.

It was nearly half an hour later when Steve finishes talking with the doctor and going to the receptionist to book another appointment before he was back. He didn't know what Peter and Tony talked about, but it made him smile when he saw Tony carrying Peter, while talking to the smiling boy, the sparkle in Peter's eyes was worth it as he waved a watch and looked at it from every angle he can, which made Steve raise his brow at that, but Peter seemed to be amused and happy so he didn't scold the pup.

The car was silent this time when they returned home, Peter had fallen asleep inside the car still clutching the wristwatch, like it was a lifeline, which made Steve a little concern but Tony didn't bring it up. Parking near his house, Steve got out of the car, Tony was already out as he carried Peter's sleeping form, crooning to him gently and rocking him back to sleep when the pup scrunches his nose.

"Thank you…" Steve said tiredly as he put two cups of herbal tea on the table, Tony hummed and took a sip of his cup, having only now got down from putting Peter to sleep in his bed, Steve glancing at Tony's wrest he saw that the watch was still not there which meant that it was still with Peter, something he has to talk to the boy about later, Tony just looked at him with a tired look, mastering a little smile, which made the Omega nod his head and return to his tea, he wondered if the Alpha was going to survive the rest of the journey if he looked like this on the first day, that made Steve pause and gazes at Tony with a thoughtful look…

_Guess, he will see the results later…_

* * *

Finally! An update!

Sorry for the angst… no, I'm not, who am I kidding?

Poor Peter! I made him cry! And I also made Tony cry, but oh, well…

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	7. Chapter 7

…**A Child's Love…**

**_/Warning/: _**This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, anxiety, fluff, Peter is a precious bean, Tony finally getting a chance with Steve and nearly blowing it up, and Steve is still a BAMF, and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

It was four weeks later after the day in the hospital that Steve finally decided to give Tony a real chance, and the Alpha really couldn't fault him, after all, his Omega spent the last eleven years of his life thinking that Tony left him and their child and that he was nothing but a toy the Alpha played with until he got tired, something that always made Tony curse Howard to hell and back, so Steve obviously has big trust issues that considered Tony, something the Alpha needs to do something about.

Tony fidget nervously as he waited for Steve outside of the Omega's house, heart pounding in his chest while his hands were sweating from being a nervous mess, today Steve finally decided to give him a chance to prove himself, he accepted going out with Tony on a date, just the two of them… now as much as Tony adore his son, his amazing, smart, and precious son, the Alpha still wanted to have a few dates with Steve with just the two of them, mainly because there are some things that are not to be told in front of their son, and another because Tony doesn't want his son to witness his humiliation if the Omega decided that Tony wasn't worth it and throw the pasta dish on top of his head.

Tony looked at the flowers in his hands, jumping on his feet nervously, wondering what Steve will do once he saw Tony holding his favorite flowers for him, especially when it wasn't even the flower's season to bloom… today, Steve told him that May, Steve's neighbor, and friend, was going to babysit Peter, something about the woman missing the small boy, and who wouldn't miss such a precious bean that brightened everyone's day?

The door to Steve's home opened which made the Alpha jump and gaze at the Omega, looking at Steve with awe and amazement at how beautiful the Omega was, the Omega was wearing black dress pants and shoes and a blue button-down shirt with his hair being slicked back, giving him a sharp look… looking at the Omega, his heart pounded in his chest with nervousness and happiness, remembering the day that Tony proposed to the love of his life, looking at Steve now, Tony felt several underdressed in his Armani suit, maybe he should have worn something else…

"Tony…" Steve said once he reached the Alpha and Tony had to physically shake his head to focus on what the Omega was saying, to lost in his admiration of the Omega's beauty to understand that he was being talked too, though, Steve did not comment on Tony's strange behavior, but the twitch of his lips, made pride burning inside Tony's chest, especially when he was close to making the Omega smile.

"Steve…" Tony thankfully didn't stutter and embarrassed himself more than he already did, which was fate if he saw any. "Here, I got you this…" The Alpha said as he showed the Omega the flower bracelet he got him, and Tony can see the Omega's eyes widen a little when they fell on the Forget-Me-Not, Steve looked at the Alpha for a few seconds, before looking at the flowers, extending his hand slowly to take the flowers, touching the petals gently when the bracelet was secured in his hand.

"Thank you…" Steve said after a while of silence, and the Alpha had to stop himself from puffing his chest in pride especially when he saw the Omega looking at the flowers with a gentle smile on his lips, the Alpha opened the car's door for Steve, which made the Omega purse his lips at the action, but got inside the car with no complains making the Alpha rush to the driver seat to take his place behind the wheel and drive to the destination in mind…

The drive was not long, nor was it short, but it was enough for the two of them to regain back their thoughts, by the end of their drive, Tony can feel Steve pausing when his eyes fell on the Italian restaurant in front of them… the restaurant that they had their first date in… and the place that Tony proposed to Steve in… a place that Tony never step a foot inside ever since Steve and him were separated by Howard…

Steve only took a deep breath before opening the car's door and getting out of the passenger seat, Tony followed not a few minutes later as he parked his car in the parking lot behind the restaurant, together they walked inside of the restaurant going to the host and asking for their reservation. After the two of them were seated at their table, Steve finally looked at the Alpha with a tired look in his eyes making Tony swallow at that wondering what could have possibly made the Omega sport that looks.

"Why this place Tony?" Steve finally asked as he looked at the Alpha with a tired look, wondering why in the seven hells that Tony will bring him to this place, out of all the places in New York, it had to be the place that started all of the pinning and heartbreak, which was something that Steve doesn't appreciate at all.

"…A chance…" Tony finally said as he looked at the Omega with a pleading look hoping that the younger man will understand... that he wouldn't leave him alone in here and leave this place angry at Tony. "To make new memories… happy ones…" Tony left it at that because he can't say anything anymore, he knows that if he opened his mouth now he will probably chock on his breath.

Steve took his glass of water and took a sip from it, looking at the table deep in thought before he looked at the man with a tired look on his face, letting out a sigh when his eyes fell on Tony's pleading face. "You sound so certain that we could solve everything and make it alright…" Steve said as his eyes fell on his glass and he starts swirling the water inside. "Just so that you remember, this is a one chance offer only… you do something wrong or make Peter sad, we are over…" Steve said after he took another sip of his glass and put it down, looking at Tony who had a determined look on his face…

_He won't fuck this up…_

* * *

After that date, you can say that Steve became a little soft on Tony, he no longer glare at the Alpha if he opened his mouth to say something, and no longer want to kick him out if the house every time he made Peter pout a little, but even with the soft way Steve treated the Alpha, it didn't mean that he has forgiven him, the Alpha knew that, he also knew that Steve still thinks that the Alpha was still going to leave him and Peter any minute now and that's why the Omega never told Peter about Tony being his father nor told the boy about him dating Tony Stark…

So while Tony was still in the Enemy/Lover zone, Steve still never trusted him fully with Peter, something that as much as it broke the Alpha's heart, the Alpha understood, because, for Peter, he was nothing but an inventor and a superhero, just an idol, not even a friend… he was just Uncle Bucky's packmate… as for Steve, the Alpha was nothing but heartbreak and possibly the person who destroyed his life, and probably he was just another heartbreak waiting to happen, something that as much as Tony hated to think about, he knows that it was true to some extent.

No matter how much the Alpha reassured the Omega he loved him and that he will stay with them every date night the two of them had which so far was only two dates, but the Alpha hoped to change the Omega's mind because the Alpha knows that he could no longer live without his Omega and son, the Alpha was tired of going to the penthouse every day by the end of the day, staring at the empty place hoping that Steve and Peter were there with him to cheer him up.

So when Steve finally entrusted him with Peter for a whole day, you can say that Tony was ecstasy at the thought of spending the whole day with Peter, a whole day with his son… just the thought made Tony buzz as happy as a bee in a meadow of flowers, even spent the day before that going with Peter about the places the small boy will love to see, though the pup jumped up and down at the thought of seeing his lab in the Stark tower, which made the Alpha puff his chest in pride and happiness at the thought of his boy wanting to spend the day with him in the labs to invent and tinker…

But like anything good in Tony's life… it doesn't last long… and the reason for that was some kind of new terrorists calling themselves 'Hydra' a continuation of the one Aunt Peggy fought in the seventies… no matter how much Tony fought with his team, those fuckers were like cockroaches, squash one and it will pop back as nothing happened to it, which was making Tony scream in rage and blast them in the face.

Tony spent the whole day fighting them, the whole fucking day! He couldn't help but look at the clock in his suit every five seconds, and when the fight ended at 6 PM, Tony wanted nothing but to fly to where Peter and Steve were waiting for him, he wanted nothing but to find that fucking leader of this fucking group and throw him from the top of the Stark tower, watching with a dark glee as the fucker hit the ground and break into thousands of pieces!

No matter how much Tony wanted to rush toward his Omega and child, Aunt Peggy refused for him to leave, mainly because they needed to treat his wounds because he was the one who took the hits the most trying to stop the fight in record time… so Tony ended up sitting on the chair with his head in his hands, wondering why God loved to torment him so much, why today of all days? Why today when Steve finally decided to give him a chance with their son? Why when he was going to spend the day with his son for the first time? Just why?

It seems that Tony looked pathetic and miserable enough that Bucky 'I don't give a fuck about anyone but my family, Steve, and his son' Barnes asked him what the fuck was wrong with him, which ended up with Tony laughing miserably and just saying Steve… which made the other Alpha wince… because if anyone knows how Steve is, it will be the one who lived all of his life with the Omega…

In the end, Barnes decided to come with Tony, in hope of explaining to Steve what happened, and hope that the Omega didn't ban Tony from seeing his son again which knowing the Omega, he will rip his head off before he got a word out. Reaching Steve's house, the Alpha fidgets uncontrollably which ended with Bucky being the one who knocked on the door, wincing when the door was thrust opened so hard after a few minutes that it slammed in the wall behind the door, and an enrage Steve got out of the house glaring daggers at both the Alphas, making them cower, wishing that they could disappear any second now.

"So you finally showed your face…" Steve hissed like an angry dragon making Tony wince and back away a little and no one would blame him really, after all, Steve was scary as fuck when the Omega wanted to be. "What are you doing here Stark?" Steve snarled which made the Alpha tense and open his mouth to explain but to his horror, words refused to leave his mouth and that by itself caused Tony to choke and nearly start crying right here and there.

"Stevie, please, just calm down and…" Bucky was cut off by Steve turning his enraged eyes on him and snarl at the big Alpha which made the Alpha jump and back away slowly fearing that Steve will jump him and rip his eyes out, which was not that far from the truth with the way Steve was acting around them.

"You butt out of it Barnes or else!" The Omega hissed at his friend making the Alpha nodded his head mutely and send Tony an apologetic look, knowing that if he talked to the Omega without permission he will get his balls ripped off by the said Omega, and that was not something he wanted to happen to him.

"…I wanted to come, Steve… I really did, but something happened!" Tony finally gained the courage to say, breath hitching in his chest as he said those words hoping that the Omega will understand… "I couldn't…" Tony finally said in a small voice which made the Omega turn to look at him with a blank face, making his blood run cold at that…

"You couldn't…" Steve repeated those words looking at Tony as he did that. "You couldn't?" Bucky looked nervously at Steve who was looking at Tony with a dark look as he parrots those words once again. "Just like how you couldn't tell me the truth… just how you couldn't tell your father to butt out of our life… just how you couldn't man up and tell your parents about us… just like you couldn't search for me to hear the truth out of my own fucking mouth… you couldn't, you couldn't, you couldn't!" Steve ended up screaming which made Tony shiver at that feeling two inches tall in Steve's presence. "That's always your excuse! Nothing new, the same sentence over and over again! Why the fuck did you return Tony?" Steve screamed which made Bucky look behind him and drag both Tony and Steve inside when he saw people stopping to look at the scene that Steve was causing.

"Steve please, calm down, Tony couldn't come because the city was under attack, please." Bucky said after he closed the door looking at Steve who was glaring daggers at him angry at Bucky for daring to interrupt him, something that Bucky knew he will receive the cold shoulder for, for the next three weeks.

"Don't you dare stand for him Barnes; this is between me and Stark!" Steve snarled at that causing Bucky to press his lips tightly at that. "The whole fucking day! The whole fucking day Peter was waiting for you outside, jumping at the sound of any car that got close to our house thinking that it was you! You could at least have the decency to call, but what did you do? What did you do Stark?" Steve screamed at the Alpha making him look down and mumble his answer, and Bucky felt his heart tug at that, how the confident Alpha was reduced to nothing by Steve… something that Bucky never thought the Omega will do considered that he hated bullies, but now... now Steve was acting like a bully. "That's right; you went to play Superhero with your fucking friends, leaving your son cry himself to sleep." Steve said darkly which made Bucky snap at that, especially when he smelled the scent of misery and pain coming from Stark… he knows that Steve will regret this when he cools down, and this was enough… this is enough…

"Calm the fuck down Steve! What the fuck is wrong with you? He came here to say sorry, he didn't mean it, it was not his fault that he was held late, you are overacting!" Bucky said which only caused Steve's face to become dark at that and a growl to leave him causing Bucky to back away.

"Overacting? Me? Of course, it is always me! Of course, it is me who is overacting when my son is going to die any day now!" That shut both Tony and Bucky making them freeze in their place when they saw the Omega's glassy eyes and only now they were able to catch the faded scent of pain and salt in the air informing them that Steve had been crying before they showed up. "It is always me! My fault for falling in love with a lair, my fault for falling pregnant, my fault for my son being sick, it is always me, isn't it? I spent eleven fucking years taking care of a child alone, trying desperately to make ends meet, but two months of him showing up and one mistake later and suddenly it is my fault, suddenly everyone starts overlooking his mistakes because he starts paying child support after years of fucking everything that walked with two legs and drinking himself to death, years of abandoning his child, years of me trying to keep our son alive working three jobs just to keep a roof over our heads… suddenly it is me who is overacting!" Steve's voice cracked, making Tony and Bucky watch in horror as tears start running down Steve's cheeks, the two Alphas were frozen in place unable to move and comfort the Omega who raised his hand and wiped his tears away, trying to regain his breath. "Why did you come back? Why couldn't you just stay dead? Why? Why did you have to break whatever left of our hearts, Tony? Why now?" Steve said tiredly as he looked at the Alpha, pleading with him to answer the Omega's questions, and Tony could do nothing but look at the Omega, his tears start running down his face as he saw Steve's tired and pained eyes looking at him with resignation, already knowing that the Alpha wouldn't answer these questions, that he couldn't answer them… because he has no answer of his own…

"S… Steve…" Tony could only mouth the Omega's name, his voice vanishing as he looked at the Omega who has a hand covering his face, looking away from both Alphas while taking deep breaths to calm himself down… Tony hated himself for not realizing the level of pain Steve was feeling until now.

"I wouldn't have cared if you did it to me…" Steve said after a while of silence as he regains himself a little. "I… if it was me… I wouldn't care… but not Peter, not him, I can't do this to him… he is already heartbroken about Anthony Carbonell; I don't need a Tony Stark in the mix… I can't… please… just go… just go and never come back, it will be easier for Peter to think of his father as nothing but a dead phantom." Steve said letting out a pained breath as he left the two Alphas alone and headed upstairs toward his room, planning on getting his inhaler…

Seeing Steve move away from him, that was what unfroze Tony and the Alpha rushed upstairs heart pounding in his chest hoping that he will be able to catch Steve, and he doesn't know, maybe plea with him? But for Steve and his son he will do anything no matter what the consequences will be. He reached the second floor and rushed toward Steve's room, heart pounding in his throat when he saw Steve sitting on the bed with his head in hands causing Tony's hands to shake as he took a step after step toward the Omega until he stood near him, sitting beside him on the bed and pulling the Omega in his arms, holding him tightly. "I am selfish…" Tony said after a while of silence holding Steve tightly in his arms. "I am a mess, but you knew that when you start dating me, I was never a good man, not like you, I am the farthest from anyone you can imagine… but I can't lose you… not you, not Peter, can't… I already did, I lost you for eleven years, and I can't do it again, I can't… I am sorry… you don't know how much I am sorry, how much I hated myself because I know that it's my fault, it will always be my biggest regret, falling for Howard's mind games and not seeing the truth earlier, for letting you and Peter suffer while I was out there making a fool out of myself, I am sorry…" Steve sniffed at Tony's words when he moved Tony feared that the Omega will move away from him, that he will rip himself and push Tony away, but when Steve leaned on him, the Alpha let out a stuttered breath of relief and pulled the Omega toward his body.

"I can't handle it, Tony…" Steve finally whispered in Tony's neck where he laid his head, breathing wetly like he was trying to hold back his tears, which made Tony swallow and kiss the Omega's forehead. "He was so hopeful… it was the first time I saw his eyes sparkle like that… in pure joy… the last time that happened, it was on his sixth birthday when I showed him the only picture I have of you… he waited for you until it was dark, crying when you didn't show up, I can't handle his heart breaking like that again, not like that…" Steve sniffed as he clutches Tony's shirt tightly in his hands, not knowing if he wanted to pull the Alpha and break down crying, or push him away and curse him to death for destroying Steve's already fractured life.

"I promise this is not going to happen next time, I promise…" Tony whispered which got him a choked laugh from the Omega who gave a weak punch to Tony's chest hitting the Arc-Reactor, but the Alpha didn't care about the twinge of pain he felt he just pulled the Omega tightly toward him kissing his head.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, please don't… I got enough to last me a lifetime…" Steve whispered tiredly as he leaned on Tony's chest, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down, eyes dropping tiredly as the Omega fought to stay awake, which made the Alpha croon as he rocked him trying to calm him down…

_Tony never felt this useless…_

* * *

"What do you think they are after, Fury?" Peggy asked as she frowned at the reports on her desk, reading and rereading them as she tried to gather as much information as she can, pursing her lips when reading the reports for the tenth time didn't give her any new information, which made the woman become irritated more than ever…

"Rumors has it that they are looking for the notes." Fury said as he gave Peggy a pointed look which made the woman scowl at that and looked at the notes once again, grumbling to herself about this and that until she returned her gaze to the Alpha who was standing in front of her.

"They will find no notes; after all, he is dead for all we know…" Peggy said as she closed the file in front of her pushing it away from her as she hummed to herself lost in thoughts about what she is going to do, her mind going into overdrive at what is going to take place from now own.

"His grandson isn't." Fury said which made the woman turn her head sharply toward his with narrow eyes as she gazed at him with a shocked look hidden deeply behind a frown, which made the Alpha in front of her look at the files in his hands going through them.

"He doesn't have any living relatives…" Peggy said slowly, making the Alpha glance at her before giving her a file making the woman snatch it out of his hands and flip through it with interest, frowning when she didn't see any photos, just dates, numbers, and little information to be known with the grandson's address. "Fine then, it seems like I need to visit someone very soon… let's hope he knew something." Peggy said to herself as she closed the file humming to herself at the thought of meeting the man's grandson, that thought made a smile take over Peggy's face…

_This was interesting…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Duh, duh, duh, duh! The angst is rolling!

Poor Stevie! Poor Peter! Poor Tony! And poor everyone!

And what is Peggy up to?

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	8. Chapter 8

…**A Child's Love…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of sadness, fluff! Peter is a cute bean; and a surprise! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The next day, Peter shuddered as he opened his eyes, yawning a little before he hides his head under his pillow, looking tiredly at the door one last time before the boy to curl on himself and turn his back to the door putting the pillow over his head, sniffling as he remembered last night, and how the Alpha didn't show up after he promised him... just like... The sound of the door opening made Peter pout and try to stop his wobbling lips, knowing that it was his mother, but not wanting the Omega to worry about him, especially when Peter wanted to do nothing but curl into a tight ball and cry his eyes out.

The gentle hand that ran along his back as they rise toward his head and removed the pillow, the different scent that wasn't his mother but meant a family, all the same, the soft and calm voice that shushed him as it crooned to him, made Peter let out a whine at that, turning to see the Alpha that he has been waiting for the whole night, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at the pup with a tired smile. "… You didn't come…" Peter's voice cracked as he said those words, causing the Alpha to give a sad smile, his eyes were glassy.

And something inside Peter snapped, he let out a sob and throw himself in the Alpha's arms, letting out whines mixed with sobs as he clutches the man's shirt, taking shuddered breathes when the man held him tightly, whispering. _"Everything is going to be alright, bambino."_ Over and over again while kissing his head, rocking him back and forth until Peter finally calmed down and wiped his face in the Alpha's shirt, something that will get him an ear tug from his mother, but the Alpha in front of him only pulled Peter tightly in his arms and kissed his forehead.

"I… I waited and you didn't show up! Why?" Peter whined like five years old, but the small pup didn't care about that, not when the Alpha finally showed up after breaking his promise of coming and taking him to the lab, something that Peter dreamed about since he was very little and invented his first circuit board... but at least the Alpha showed up, not like... Peter shook his head at that trying to stop his line of thought.

"I know, bambino, I know, and I'm so, so sorry for not showing up yesterday when I promised I would, but something came up and I couldn't leave the team no matter how much I wanted." Tony said as he let go of his son, taking a few tissues from the nightstand and wiping the boy's face clean, taking another site of clean tissues and making the boy blow his nose when the Alpha nodded his head for him to do it.

"Where the Avengers called out yesterday?" The pups asked wanting to know what was so important that the Alpha didn't show up, the Alpha gave a pained smile at that and nod his head, hoping that his boy will understand that Tony didn't mean to break their promise, he never wanted to break their promise, and he hated himself for doing it. "Who were you fighting?" Peter asked as he tilted his head, and Tony, no matter how much, aunt Peggy told him to keep what happened yesterday a secret, the wide eyes of his son as he looked at Tony was too much, it made the Alpha want to pull the baby back in his arms and hold him tightly, never letting go.

"What do you know about Hydra?" Tony asked with mischief which caused the boy's eyes to widen like plates if that was possible, and he let out a gasp at that, looking at Tony like the Alpha told him Christmas came early.

"T-the one that Captain America fought in the seventies?" The pup asked with wide eyes, and he couldn't even believe his ears, was the Alpha telling the truth? Were Hydra really back once again after years of everyone thinking they were gone, or maybe the Alpha was talking about the mythical creature with the five heads, which then it will be even better! He will ask the Alpha for one of that thing scales or even a photo of it to show it to Harry and Gwen, which the two of them will be so jealous!

"Yup, the one and only…" The Alpha said with a small grin which caused the boy to start hopping in his lap, ignoring that only a few minutes ago he was angry and sad that the Alpha didn't show up, and it caused the older man to laugh at that a little, at how his son ignored everything else if he felt that something important was coming up.

"Oh, oh! What did they want? What did you do? Is the Red Skull alive too? Were they after Captain America's serum? What happened?!" Peter squeals as he looked at the Alpha while clutching his shirt tightly, hoping that the man will tell him what took place in detail because not every day a supervillain organization will return back after forty years of nothing.

Tony laughed at that and he stood up, with the small pup in his arms, making the boy gasp and clutch the Alpha's shirt in his arms, grumbling a little when the Alpha nuzzled the boy's cheek with his nose, but secretly Peter was enjoying it because it made Peter all warm and fuzzy on the inside. "Why don't we brush our teeth? I will tell you everything you wanted to know while eating breakfast, I'm sure your Mom will have my head if we are late." Tony said with a cheeky grin, causing the pup to give a small laugh at that and lay his head on the Alpha's shoulder, refusing to let go in fear of him waking up and seeing that this was only a dream.

After brushing his teeth and being fully awake, the small boy took it as his chance to pester the Alpha on and on about what happened yesterday, even when the Alpha put him in his own seat, and the boy was happy that the Alpha was humoring him and telling him what he wanted to know which made the pup buzz in his place, but his Mommy cleared his throat and send them harsh look when he put the breakfast plates down which made the two of them become quiet as mice and try to eat their breakfast, sending each other funny looks while taking bites after bites of breakfast, and it was the first time that Peter felt the fuzzy feeling in his chest engulf him, like one of his Mommy's tight hugs when he holds him and kisses his forehead… it was nice… and it made Peter squirms and try to finish his breakfast, knowing that his Mommy will tug his ear if he didn't finish it this time, especially when he didn't eat dinner yesterday.

"How are you doing, Peter?" Steve asked after he took their plates and put them in the sink which made Peter smile and chirps out '_Fine!'_ causing Steve to give a small smile of his own before sitting on his chair while looking at his beaming son who was vibrating in his seat. "Peter…" Steve called out gently making the pup look at the Omega with a smile, and the Omega bites his lips to stop a smile that wanted to leave him at how happy his baby looked at this moment. "Mr. Stark and I… had a little talk last night, and he was wondering if you wanted to spend today with him, considering that he couldn't take you out yesterday." Steve asked the pup gently, causing the boy's eyes to sparkle, and Steve gave a small smile already knowing the answer.

"Can I really?" Peter asked as he looked between the two adults, which made them look at each other, before turning to Peter with smiles, nodding their head, causing the boy to gasp in delight. "Oh, oh, oh! Can we go to the labs this time? I really wanted to meet Mr. J that Mr. Stark always talks about, and I wanna see Dummy too! Can we go to the R&D department too? Please! And I wanna, I wanna!" Peter starts jumping around which caused the adults to shake their heads, though Tony was too hyped up to care about acting like an adult, he was just engaging Peter about all the things they were going to do today, which caused the boy to look at his mother like he wanted to go and run away with Tony right here, right now, causing the Omega's lips to twitch at that.

It was an hour later that Peter and Tony finally left, and not from the lack of trying, but because Steve kept tugging both of their ears when they tried to sneak off, it was when Steve deemed them ready, after packing Peter's back bag, and giving him his cellphone, while making sure that his baby knew what to do, (And threat Tony with death if something happened to the boy) Steve finally let the two of them go, gazing at Tony's car until it was out of his sight before he entered the house, a thoughtful look taking over his face before he closes the door behind…

_Maybe_…

* * *

Steve was cleaning the house when he heard the door being knocked on, which made him blink and gaze at the clock that informed him that it has only been two hours since Peter and Tony left, Steve hummed at that as he went to the door, knowing that if it was his baby he would have called him if they were about to return home, so maybe it was Bucky? After all, the man still felt like shit for inserting himself in Steve and Tony's fight, which after Steve cold down told the Alpha not to sweat it and that he was just stressed.

Steve hummed as he looked at the peephole blinking his eyes when he saw a familiar woman, though he was sure that he has never seen that woman before now, Steve bite his lower lip and let out a sigh opening the door to take a good look at the woman. "Hello Ma'am can I help you?" Steve asked when he opened the door and he can see the woman's eyes widening and for her jaw to drop a little.

"Steve…?" The woman asked which made Steve blink his eyes at that and tilt his head a little, wondering why the woman was so familiar and why he didn't seem to be able to remember her.

"I am sorry… but have we met?" Steve asked, taking in the woman's dark brown hair, brown eyes, and red lipstick, which were a strange thing for him to note, his question though, seemed to have snapped the woman out of her shock as she smiled at the Omega, but not without confusion burning behind her eyes.

"Peggy Carter, sorry we haven officially met, but I'm sure you have heard of me in passing." The words the woman uttered made Steve's eyes widen a little when the woman's words made sense to him and the Omega realized that Captain America was standing on his front porch… Peter is going to lose his mind when Steve was going to tell him about that, he may even regret going out with Tony, an amusing thought that Steve was going to share with Tony and Peter when they will return.

"Oh, excuse me Ma'am I didn't realize, please, come in." Steve said as he led the woman to the living room, before going to prepare the beverages for his guest, wondering why the woman came here, or if Tony sent her because something happened, but the Omega shook that thought away, the woman probably wanted to see the person who was dating her… nephew?... Steve was never sure about Tony's relationship with the woman considering that the Alpha never talked about her that much and Steve only heard those snipped of information from Bucky, who to everyone's disbelief loved gossiping about everything and anything under the moon.

"Thank you…" The woman said as she took the teacup from the Omega, keeping a subtle eye on him, not believing her eyes when she saw him here when she was expecting to meet a mid-forty, someone who was going to be her lead on Dr. Erskine after all this time, she never would have thought that Steve was actually the man's grandson, but looking at the man now, at the way he acted, she can say that he was the fiery type that Erskine was and always respect when he sees it. "So Steve…" The woman could see the younger man's blue eyes rising toward her, taking her in, and deep down she wondered how she was going to break the subject. "You might not have known this, but I was actually your grandfather's friend, Dr. Erskine, he was my mentor, and I was actually hoping that you know where he is, or if that he left me any message, I know we haven't met for years, but I really wish to find him." Peggy said gentle, hoping that the young man will know where the doctor was if he was alive… and if not, she hoped that Steve will at least give her something that will help her.

The woman can see Steve blinking his eyes like he doesn't even know what to say, but he put his cup down and looked a little uncomfortable before turning to the woman. "I… I think you got the wrong person Captain Carter, you see Dr. Erskine and me… we aren't actually related at all…" Steve said which made the woman open and close her mouth at that not knowing what to say, narrowing her eyes a little at that, but Steve didn't seem to notice that as he looked at her with sadness. "I… I really hate to be the one who informs you of this… but Dr. Erskine… he died ten years ago… I don't know, how, his lawyer Mr. Philips never told me... I am really sorry for your loss Ma'am… Dr. Erskine was a great man." Steve said with a sad smile, making the woman take a deep breath at the words she heard, closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them.

"I see…" The woman said as she gazed at the young man in front of her who was looking at her with concern. "Do you… how did you met Dr. Erskine, if you don't mind me asking?" The woman asked taking a sip from her tea hoping that the warmth and the scent will relax her a little bit, she never thought that she will hear those words before… never thought she will hear the words 'Erskine' and Dead' in the same sentence, especially when the man seemed so invincible, but she should have known, after all, the man was seventy when she met during the serum testing.

A pained smile took over Steve's face and he seemed lost in thoughts like he was trying to remember a sad memory, and the Omega turned to her with a sad smile. "I was sick… after what Howard did… I fell sick, and I didn't know the reason, one day my neighbor ended up calling the ambulance because apparently I caused enough rackets that she thought I was under attack when I passed out… I met him at the hospital, he was the one who informed me that I was pregnant with my son… he was kind, and always tried to cheer me up when he saw I didn't have anyone to come to visit me back then, I only knew him for two weeks before I was discharged… I guess somehow he knew I was alone with no one to take care of me or the baby… that's why after my baby was born, his lawyer came to my house, informing me that Dr. Erskine had given me this house in his will." Steve explained which made the woman give a tired chuckle… that was Erskine alright.

"Can you tell me the name of his lawyer?" Peggy asked which got her a comforting smile from the Omega as the man told her the name, which made her curse internally, considering that she knew for sure that 'Chester Philips' has died nine years ago in a car accident… "Do you know… if Dr. Erskine left any message of any kind?" Peggy asked, getting desperate for any clue, hoping that she will at least find something that will help her stop Hydra.

Steve blinked his eyes, his mind wandering to the small box under his bed, hiding under a loose floorboard, a box that contains all of the drawings Steve draw for the man in his two weeks stay at the hospital, drawings that were writing on the back of one of them _'Come and visit me with your family sometimes, Steven'_ with what looked like a map on the back of the paper housing the sketch of Wakanda and her Black Panther, but something deep down told Steve that he shouldn't trust anyone with this information even if he didn't fully know the meaning behind it, he doesn't know why, he can tell Captain Carter he was sure of that, she was Captain America after all, but something stopped him, and the Omega gave an apologetic smile to the woman. "I am really sorry Ma'am, but other than the house, I haven't heard from the doctor or his lawyer in years." Steve said with sadness itching in his feature at not being able to tell anyone of the little secret that he and the kind doctor had shared years and years ago, and the woman seemed to have bought it, as she let out a tired sigh…

_Steve knew it was for the best…_

* * *

It was after nine when Tony and Peter returned, by that time, Steve was ready to call the Alpha, he can clearly imagine how the Alpha and the pup probably forgot themselves in the lab and laughing like mad scientists, and Steve was pretty sure that the Alpha and his pup would have eloped together came the morning, he was a little worried because Tony was always a little dangerous when he was in the lab, mainly for the sometimes stupid ideas that will seem good to the Alpha, only for them to blow in his face not an hour later.

When Tony and Peter returned, the Omega had to give a small smile when he saw the Alpha holding the sleepy pup, raising his eyebrow when he saw Peter's clothes covered in spider webs, which one look at Tony's proud face, told him that the boy finally mastered his web shooter, which made a smile take over Steve's face as he shook his head a little at that, waving for Tony to follow him.

After changing and tucking Peter in bed, Steve went downstairs to see the Alpha sitting on one of the sofas lying his head on the backrest as he tried to blink his eyes open, too tired to keep them open much longer, which made the Omega look at the direction of the guest room… maybe…

"So how was your day?" Steve said as he stood behind Tony, gazing down at the Alpha who was giving him a dopy smile while looking at him with his head lying on the backrest of the sofa, and Steve before he could stop the idiot urge, he was running his hands through Tony's hair, knowing that the Alpha was having a killer headache, as always, after staying in the lab for too long.

The Alpha let out a happy sigh that turned into a moan when the Omega starts massaging his scalp, letting out happy noises when the Omega didn't stop. "Amazing… Peter was amazing… he is so smart, smarter than me even…" Tony murmured as his eyes took in the beautiful Omega in front of him, wondering if their talk yesterday after Barnes left was working somehow, I mean the Omega did let him stay the night before, they did talk most things through before the Omega shy from a few topics, and the Omega did let him spend time with his son, and was massaging his scalp! So maybe… the Alpha let out a sigh as he melted into the sofa, a reaction that Tony always has because of Steve's magical hands.

"That's not something new, he is smarter than you." Steve said cheekily, making Tony let out a laugh at that as his eyes take in Steve's face, taking in those blue, blue eyes that Tony always swoon when he sees them, that beautiful milky skin, the blond hair like sun… those pink petal lips… Tony didn't know how long he has been staring at those seductive lips that were pulled into a smile, but it left him breathless when Tony ripped his eyes away and saw that Steve was looking at him with a playful look.

"Say, Steve… can I do something without you ripping my balls?" Tony asked just to be on the safe side, and his words got a confused noise from the Omega, but the man already raised and twisted himself, so that he was facing the Omega, before pulling the Omega into a kiss not wanting the courage to leave him and Tony shuddering to the core as he tasted those pink lips after all these years. When Tony pulled back he can see the shock on Steve's face, and he wondered if it was too fast, if he already destroyed whatever chance he had by making this rash decision.

Though before he can even apologize, Steve put his hand on Tony's cheek before giving him a soft peck on the lips, before pulling back, and Tony doesn't even know why this small kiss left him flushed and wanting, but the gentle smile on Steve's lips was worth it, it took his breath away. "Come one, I will prepare the guest room for you; God knows what type of accident you will get in if I let you leave when you are tired." Steve said as he walked toward the guest room, and Tony tried to hide his laugh behind his hand, already knowing that Steve was too embarrassed to want to talk about what happened not a few seconds ago and this was his way of deflecting… though warmth made Tony's body tingle as he followed Steve, a happy smile making itself known on his face and refusing him… maybe they can go through this… together…

_They were unaware that they were being watched…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Oh! The plot thickened!

What's going to happen now?

But the most important thing, they kissed!

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	9. Chapter 9

**…A Child's Love…**

_**/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of fluff, a little bit of kissing, sadness, violence, near character death, hostage situation, Steve being a BAMF and Tony losing his mind! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks_…

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Steve…" Tony groaned as he dives in for another kiss, getting a small moan from the Omega whose hands were gently caressing Tony's cheeks, causing the Alpha to shudder and dive in for another kiss, and another… and another, ignoring the fact that the two of them were in the living room and that Peter could walk in on them at any point. Steve would probably break his leg if he noticed the pup who then would start asking them strange questions about why Mr. Stark was kissing his mother.

Tony shuddered as Steve let out a pleasant noise and deepened the kiss, three weeks after the day Tony kissed Steve, the two of them start kissing like their lives depending on it, not a day past without the two of them sharing a hundred of kisses, and Tony was grateful, he was so grateful that Steve was accepting him back into his and Peter's life, even if it was slowly, the Alpha was grateful that he will have his family back one day…

"Mommy, Mr. Stark!" The happy sound of Peter made the two of them froze in mid-kiss, as fear took hold of the two of them, and suddenly Tony squeak as he was pushed away from Steve who seemed to regain himself, and tried to straighten his clothes, ignoring his flustered face that turning red, unfortunately for Tony, he lost his balance when Steve pushed him, so now he was left facing the ceiling with wide eyes and pounding heart not knowing what to do since he was brutally bushed away from his Omega by the said Omega. "Mommy… why is Mr. Stark on the floor?" That was Peter's question as the boy finally reached the living room and saw the two of them there, with Steve standing and leaning on the sofa with a flushed face and Tony still on the ground looking at the ceiling with a dazed look.

"Oh, that? Nothing, baby, Mr. Stark was just teaching me a little Kung Fu moves to beat bullies!" Steve laughed nervously hoping that his son will believe him, it was a few seconds later that the baby squealed happily and rushed toward the Omega pulling his sleeves.

"Can Mr. Stark teach me Kung Fu moves? Please, please, please, please!" Peter whined as he jumped around the place like a buzzing bee, going to Tony when Steve took too long to answer and sat on the Alpha's stomach which made the Alpha let out a whoosh of air at the weight that fell on him suddenly. "Mr. Stark, please!" Peter pleaded with the Alpha which snapped Tony and made him gaze at the cute pup who was giving Tony the cutest puppy dog eyes in the history of humanity.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Tony said unconsciously as he sat up and brought the boy in his embrace cuddling him like he hasn't seen any cute boy in his life, and a cute one like Peter at that, his action only got him a knowing smirk from Steve and a confused look from Peter. "Of course I will teach you! I will even ask the scary Natasha, the best Ninja in the world to teach you!" Tony purred in pride as he saw his baby's eyes widen at his words and for him to jump happily all around the place as he said yes!

"No Kung Fu, until after breakfast!" Steve called as he shook his head at the two that started mock fighting and laughing, his heart pounded in happiness in his chest, as he turned around and headed to the kitchen, hearing the happy squeals and laughter as his boy rolled around the floor with his father.

"The winner has arrived!" Tony cheered as he entered the kitchen with Peter sitting on his shoulders pouting, Steve raised his head after he put the last dish of breakfast on the table, sending Tony an amused look which got him a wide grin from the said man as he put Peter in his chair before sitting on his. "What kind of present will I get oh, fair… lord of the house…" Tony said after he nearly slipped up and said mate and Steve's lips twitched up, deciding to forgive Tony for his near slip.

"I don't know… though this does remind what happened years ago when I had to save your butt more than once from bullies?" Steve asked just to be a little shit as he sat on his chair, Peter's eyes widened at that and his jaw fell a little at the words he heard, though Tony jumped as soon as he heard those words yelling out the words 'All lies!' which did nothing but make Steve roll his eyes.

"Did you know Mr. Stark years ago, Mommy?" Peter asked with excitement, his words making both adults pauses before they smiled at the boy, Tony with nervousness and Steve with mischief, as he leaned toward his son like he was going to share a secret, ignoring Tony who was looking at him with pleading eyes as he tried to pull him from his sleeve like five years old child.

"Yes, we met years and years ago… do you know that the first time we met, Mr. Stark hit me with his car?" Steve's words got a gasp of disbelieve from Peter and a choked one of horror from Tony, considering that the Alpha never wanted his boy to know that he nearly killed the love of his life that day, he even had a fabricated story of how he met Peter's mother and fell in love with him, anything but this!

"No way!" Peter whispered, turning his gaze to Tony who was shifting in his seat trying to become smaller than he was feeling at this moment, sending Steve a glare full of disbelieve and betrayal, but as usual, the Omega didn't pay him any mind only smirking to show that he was enjoying this show. "What happened next, Mommy?" Peter asked as his eyes returned to Steve, leaning in his seat as he waited for what his mother was going to tell him.

"Oh, he took me to the hospital… My shoulder was broken and I had a concussion, but I lived… and he paid for my stay at the hospital. You should have seen him, baby, he was panicking and running around every time I let out a gasp." That got a giggle from the child; the thought of Iron Man panicking and running around the place was too funny! Peter was going to glare at Mr. Stark though; no one hurt his mother without getting his shin kicked! "But we became best friends after that." Steve nodded his head at those words, and Tony wished for the ground to open and swallow him whole after this embarrassing conversation, but he did give a happy smile when he heard the laughter and giggles coming from his little family.

_The smiles on his mate and child's faces were worth it…_

* * *

"Hey, Steve…" Tony clenched the rag in his hands, the two adults were in the kitchen, cleaning after the breakfast that Steve spent embarrassing Tony in front of his son, but to be honest, it was the most warmth and heartfelt breakfast that Tony ever had in his life, filled with his son and mate's laughter as they exchanged old stories and start planning for new ones, and for the first time in Tony's life, he knew what it was like to have a beautiful family to return to after work, knew what it felt like to hold on his son tightly in his arms and gave him reassurance when the sickness threat to take him away from them, knew that it was like to hold into Steve as they brave on the road that was filled with darkness and doubt, and Tony… the Alpha doesn't want this to be a one-time thing only… he wanted to stay with his family, forever and ever, but to do that, he has to hope that Steve will inform their Peter about his real parentage, something that Tony wished for, with all of his heart, he wanted his baby boy to look at him and call him father, he didn't want his son to turn to him and call him 'Mr. Stark' like the two of them were nothing but strangers on the street. "Do you ever think that you will tell Peter who I truly am?" Tony finally dared to ask, being thankful that their son was at May's house, as the woman came to take Peter to give Steve a little alone time with Tony, but the woman didn't go until after she gave Tony the stinky eye making him feel even lower than he already was.

Steve paused, and Tony's hoped were about to dash when a long time pass and the Omega didn't say any word to him, Tony lowered his head tears gathering in his eyes at the silence that greeted him, and he tried to take a deep breath and paste a careless smile on his face, trying to show the Omega that it was fine, that it didn't hurt much to be at the end of this killer rejection. "I was thinking about telling Peter the truth this Christmas…" Steve finally said after a long time of silence, his words made Tony's heart nearly jump out of his chest at these words. "Peter deserves to know about you… I can admit that it was petty of me to lie to Peter about his parentage and continue to lie even when you returned and told me your intention to stay… I think that this will be Peter's favorite Christmas… his father is finally returning home." Tony couldn't contain the happiness in his chest as he rushed toward the Omega and pulled him in his arms, kissing him breathless.

The Alpha couldn't wait for the next month, he couldn't wait four weeks to inform Peter that he was his real father and that he has missed him like he had missed a limb that was taken forcefully from him, just the thought of holding the small boy in his arms and for the boy to call him 'Daddy' made his heart nearly fly in joy, breaking the kiss, Tony dived for another one and another until the two of them left standing breathlessly in the kitchen, gazing at each other's eyes. "Thank you…" Tony finally gained his voice to whisper those words, which got him a gentle smile from his Omega… his, Steve was finally his… it made Tony wonder what his Omega will do when Tony informs him of the plan he had hatched years and years ago, will the Omega and his child come with him on a long-needed vacation if the two of them realized that Tony still kept the safe houses he bought for them, especially that house in Ireland the late Sarah Rogers always talked about, her family's house, that he was finally able to buy after he returns from Afghanistan, he wondered what Steve will do when Tony tell him about the house.

"Your phone…" Steve whispered when Tony was about to dive in for another kiss, which made the man groan and hide his face in the Omega's neck, letting out a whine, when Steve pulled his ear gently taking the phone from Tony's back pocket and a slap it in the Alpha's hand, making the Alpha glared at the piece of technology with hate for ruining the amazing time he was having with his mate.

"What?" Tony snapped after opening the line, hoping that the person at the end of the phone would be able to feel the anger that Tony was radiating off him… Tony could have been cuddling his amazing Omega now! Kissing him and kissing him until… Well, maybe Steve will even accept for Tony to bed him! But now he was forced to answer a call he doesn't even want to answer. Tony though, frowned when he realized that it was his aunt who was calling, and his face paled a little when he heard the situation they were in. "I will be there in 15 minutes top." Tony said shakily as he closed the phone, looking at Steve wanting to explain but the thing is he doesn't even know what to tell the Omega about his dilemma.

"It's OK." Steve said as he leaned to kiss the man on the cheek. "I understand, now go and help, the Avengers are waiting." These words made a smile take over Tony's face as he kissed his Omega once more and rushed to the front door, waving goodbye to Peter as the boy skipped inside the house with May in tow the two of them looking at Tony with wide eyes when the Iron Man suit flow toward him and surrounded him not a few seconds later, and then the man was flying up in the sky…The amazed eyes of his son were worth the flashy leave…

_They were unaware of someone rushing to Steve's house…_

* * *

Tony snarled as he tried to push through the electric bearer that was their prison cage that was put in the middle of the room, hissing when the bearer melted the outside layer of his suit, everything was fine, more than fine even! They were able to save the hostages that Hydra took and threatened to kill… only for those hostages to turn out to be Hydra's agents, Tony didn't know how Hydra was even able to win and capture them, throwing them into these cells, but the Alpha was going to grumble and say it was because Bruce wasn't with them on this mission so they couldn't use the Hulk to get them out, so that meant it was up to Tony to find a way to save his teammates and himself… just when he finally was able to have the talk he desperately wanted with his Omega.

And the source of all of their problems? A freak who called himself Helmut Zemo… the Red Skull's son… great… peachy! Tony was so going to have a long talk with his aunt about these kinds of guys she always fights, and since when did the Skull have a son? It wasn't written in history, hell! Even his aunt Peggy didn't know about the Skull having any kids. "Ah, finally! The Avengers at my present!" The man's words made Tony close his eyes tightly, a killer headache was about to take over, at the thought of the man in front of him monologuing on and on about his evil plans… Tony has better things to do than hear the man out, like seeing his mate and child.

"Can we please cut this short? Like very short? With you going straight into your demands instead of a monologue about your evil plans to rule the world?" Tony cut the man before he started over his evil plans, which made the man narrow his eyes at Tony while glaring at the man like he was something nasty he found under his shoe, which was rude mind you.

After a long time of silence, Zemo hummed a nasty smile taking over his face which made Tony tense unconsciously. "As you wish, Mr. Stark… to cut this short, you are going to help me get all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s data and information, oh, and let's not forget about the nuclear codes that I know you can hack for me." These words made Tony pause before he started laughing hard, his actions causing the man to frown.

"Do you really think I am an idiot enough to actually work with you? Willingly? You get to be joking with me! I have met many stupid villains but you Sir are taking the cake." Tony snorted after he regained his breath, the humor still painting his face when Zemo's face turned dark at those words.

"I knew you will say this Mr. Stark, that's why I prepared a surprise for you… say hello for your little family." Zemo nodded his head and the screen behind him start playing a video feed, gazing up, Tony felt like the life was already draining from his face when he saw that Steve and Peter were tied up in Steve's room, Tony was unaware of his team letting out a shocked gasps, he wasn't even aware that Bucky started snarling as he threatened Zemo as he tried to find a way out of the cage they were in. Steve's face has a deep dark bruise on his jaw, while Peter was shaking uncontrollably as he hides behind Steve who was glaring at the man standing in front of him. "What an interesting little family you have Mr. Stark, I was impressed that you were able to hide them for so long, it wasn't until one of my men followed you around that we discovered your little dirty secret… Rumlow!" The man snapped which made 'Rumlow' who was standing beside Steve walk to the Omega and the pup, which made the small boy let out a whine when the man pulled Steve from his hair and directed him to the camera.

"Now just like we practice doll, you say your lines and you won't get your pretty little face hurt." Rumlow cooed as he started tapping the Omega's cheek with the gun in his hand, which made Peter let out a sob, only to hide his face in Steve's arm when the man growled at him.

"Don't you dare listen to them Stark!" Steve suddenly screamed which made everyone's eyes widen at that, especially Tony whose heart nearly stopped when he saw the man beside Steve snarl and put the gun at his temple while giving him a threatening look as he pulled his hair harshly. "You do this and everything will be over between us!" Steve suddenly freed his arms from behind him and jumped at the Rumlow, the two of them rolled outside of the camera's view… It was chaos with Peter's terror-filled screams as he called for Steve as the Omega fought the man, it was only a few minutes later that they heard a gun firing and then… silence…

And Tony… Tony was frozen in his place, he was shaking uncontrollably at what he saw and heard, a part of him was telling him that this was a play from the man in front of him, that his mate was home with their baby and that this was nothing but a play with his mate's look-alike, but another part told him that this man just took his mate and child away from him… he took his mate and child away from him! Tony let out a roar at that as he slammed himself at the bearer, over and over again as he let out a roar after roar, and when Peggy tried to stop him before he hurt himself, he pushed her away as he hissed at her, making the Avengers freeze in their place when they saw that Tony's eyes were golden… this was not Tony anymore… this was _The Alpha_…

"I'm going to kill you…" Tony hissed when he returned his gaze to Zemo, ignoring the scuff the foolish man gave him, and with one last roar, he was able to thrust his hand through the bearer and take hold of the front of Zemo's armor who was standing near the bearer and he pulled the man, ignoring how his suit was sizzling and how Zemo was shrieking in pain as Tony slammed his face into the bearer.

"Shut it off!" Zemo shrieked out as half of his face and the front of his body was burnt, it was a few minutes later that the scientists did what he ordered them, and that was after the man passed out from the pain and shock, when the bearer was down the Avengers reacted fast and quick as they attacked everyone, not even turning to Tony when the man, powered his repulsors and flow away, everyone knew he was going to Steve's house, and everyone hoped that he will arrive quick…

_The fear took hold of them as they remembered Tony's eyes…_

* * *

The only thing that Steve remembered was him waving goodbye to May who was going to the hospital, he remembered Peter in his embrace, and him humming happily to the child as the two went into the house, the next thing, Steve remembers is something hard-hitting him on the face, that he lost his balance, and maybe he lost his consciousness too because the next time Steve opened his eyes he was on the floor of his room, his hands bound behind his back, his baby was whimpering as he tried to wake him up, letting out sobs now and then.

There was a man near the window and if Steve had to guess he was the one who dared to enter his house and hurt him and his baby, the man talking on his phone with someone, which Steve took as his chance to try and wiggle his hands out of their bound to test their strength. Slowly Steve's hands inched to his back pocket when he always kept a small fold it knife that was shaped like a key, something that Bucky always nagged at Steve to have with him all the times, and now of all times, the Omega was grateful for Bucky being a mother hen, because when Steve's hands touched the key, he nearly let out a shout of elation.

The Omega acted like he was still unconscious as he cut in the robs bending his hands, his heart hurting painfully as his son's whines of fear and pain, the Omega bite his bottom lips in deep thoughts wondering if he should attack the man now, but his boy's whimpers made him tense and let out a sigh, deciding to act alone in hope of knowing what the man wanted. "Shush, baby, everything is going to be alright… Mommy is going to get you out of here just calm down baby…" Steve whispered to his pup as he sat, with his hands behind him, leaning a little on the small boy who let out a sob and hid in Steve's arms.

"So you are finally awake, good…" The man in front of Steve sneered making Steve tense and glare at him daring the man to do something, but the man did nothing but pointed a gun at Steve, making the Omega's heart nearly stop, but the blond man gathered himself, listening to the Alpha's demands, something about convincing Tony to give the nuclear codes to Hydra which like hell Steve was going to let his Alpha do something as idiotic as that.

It was a few minutes later that the camera that was put in front of Steve started recording and Steve had to swallow his fear as he instructed Tony to never give the codes or anything or what the two of them planned will be over, Steve's heart pounded in his chest as he finally dared to attack the Alpha in front of him.

The shouts of his baby as he screamed made Steve's heart pound in panic as he slashed at the man's hand that was holding the gun with his small knife, making the man snarl as blood starts trickling down his hand as he let go of the gun, which Steve ran to but the man was faster as he runs at Steve slamming into him making the Omega lose his breath, it was a few seconds before the Alpha was standing over him as he growled, trying to choke Steve when he finally was able to get a hold of the Omega's neck with his bloodied hands.

Spots start dancing in front of Steve's eyes as he tried to gasp for breath, his baby's cries increased as he shrieked and called for him, begging him to stand up and move… and God, how much Steve hated himself for putting his baby through this, he hopes with all of his heart that Tony will come and save his baby from the dark fate that awaits for him if Steve was killed by this bastard.

Steve let out a choked gasp as he tried to push the man away from him, letting out a scream when he heard a gunshot fearing that something happened to his baby… it was a few seconds later before the big man stopped moving and feel on top of the Omega, which made Steve cough and pushes the man away from him, gasping as he finally was able to gain his breath back, when he looked at the one who saved him, his breath nearly stopped…

_It was Howard…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Oh God! What is going on?

Why is Howard here?

What is Tony going to do?

What's Steve going to do?

All that shall be answered in the next chapter!

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama**_


	10. Chapter 10

…**A Child's Love…**

**_/Warning/:_** This chapter contains, cursing, fluff, sadness a lot of it, a little bit of violence, Steve being a BAMF, and Tony losing his mind! And let's not forget, Howard! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks_…

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Steve could only gaze at Howard with wide eyes; he really couldn't believe what he was seeing, but the cries of his baby snapped Steve out of it, making him rush toward his child. Seeing him, Peter let out a cry and raise his tied hands, and God how much Steve hated seeing his baby like this, untying his baby's arms, Steve pulled his child to his chest, shushing him gently, trying to calm the overwhelmed babe, his baby was shaking like a leaf! From the corner of his eye, Steve saw how Howard went to the fallen Alpha, giving him a few kicks before leaning down and putting his fingers on Rumlow's neck, probably to check if he was dead, which seems like he was, judging by the satisfied nod from Howard.

Steve wanted to scream, he wanted to ask the man what he was doing here, why was he here? But the thing was; if the Alpha hadn't shown up when he did, his Peter would have probably got hurt too. Not that far, Steve was able to pick up the sound of sirens, which made his tense muscles relax; it seems that someone did call the police after they heard the gun go off, which was reassuring. "Come on baby, stand up, we are going to May's." Steve whispered to his boy, kissing his son's face, over and over, trying to calm his baby's whose heart was pounding like a frightened rabbit in his chest. What wouldn't Steve give to be able to hold his baby in his arms like a healthy person? Picking him up and walking toward May's house without letting his child be separated from his embrace, but the thing was, Steve wasn't able to hold his child like that since his baby turned six, not without Steve feeling strained and for his asthma to act up.

His baby looked at him with teary eyes, causing Steve to kiss his forehead, before standing up and pulling his baby with him gently, causing the shaky boy to latch into his midsection, following Steve when he starts walking, trying to avoid coming near the body on the floor and near Howard who was gazing at him with an unreadable look on his face and a dark frown which was more of a reason for Steve to hurry out of the house.

Getting out of the house, Steve was greeted by the sight of Ban and May, the two of them were ready to get inside the house; Ben was holding his shotgun in his hand while May was holding a bat. Both of them had a scared look on their faces. When May and Ben's eyes fell on them, May let her bat fall as she rushed to him, pulling him in her embrace as she sobbed, letting out a choked gasp when she saw the bruise on his jaw and the marks on his neck, Steve was grateful she hadn't comment on his clothes that were ripped and dishevel from the fight.

"Put your hands where I see them!" Ben snarled as he pointed the gun at someone, causing Steve to tense and turn his head to see where his friend was pointing the gun, only to see Howard staying still on the front porch without moving, raising his hands while throwing Ben an annoying look, though Steve didn't help but catch the frustration in the older man's eyes.

"It's OK, Ben." Steve said as he went to his friend, hating how rough his voice was, and how it was almost gone, but Steve needed to stop Ben before he shoots Howard, and then all hell will be on them. "He helped us; he shot the one who did this." Steve explained, causing his friend to gaze at him with concern, biting his lower lip, Ben nodded his head and lower the gun down, giving Howard a nod before he herded Steve toward May who was holding Peter tightly in her embrace, ready to take them in his house, thankfully it was then that the police followed by the ambulance arrived.

It took a long time in Steve's opinion, a long time until he was able to convince the police to let his baby go and rest from the shock, promising that he will answer all of their questions; May, God bless her, took Peter inside her house, letting the small boy sleep in her bed, the poor boy had passed out after he cried himself in May and Steve's arms. Even with all the chaos and the being stuck in an ambulance car until his wounds were treated, or when the police start asking him about how he knew Brock Rumlow, who turned out to be an FBI agent, or when the news stations and reporters arrived to question Howard Stark on why he was here, even when he wanted to punch a few reporters for even daring to accuse and question him about being Howard's mistress; Steve didn't take his eyes away from Howard, he was already shaky, tired, and on his last nerve, he didn't take his eyes off his lover's father, he still remembers how the two of them parted a month or so ago, with him breaking the man's nose.

"Why are you here?" Steve finally dared to ask, he had been watching Howard for a long time now, and he knew that the man was on his last nerves and wanted to say something to Steve, probably to threaten him again or offer him money, you never know with Howard. When the man starts walking in his direction Steve took it as his chance to ask what the hell did the Alpha want, why was he here, and probably scream at him some more, but Steve was too tired that he simply said those words without any bit to them.

Howard looked like he swallowed a lemon when he saw him, after a long time of staring in Steve's opinion, the man let out a sigh, narrowing his eyes at Steve and standing tall. "I came to know what did you do, that my son is ready to go into a war for you, ready to abandon his family, just to stay with you, what makes you so special?" Howard asked, and as much as Steve wanted to snap at the man that if he just paid attention to Tony he will know the answer, the genuine curiosity in the older Alpha's eyes made Steve bite his tongue; curse his soft heart that can't stand hating someone, even someone as Howard.

"Nothing," Steve answered, and his answer probably didn't satisfy the man, for he frowned at him. "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." Steve raised his eyebrow at Howard, the Alpha seemed lost in thoughts at his answer, a frown taking over his face before it smoothes out and his face turned into the perfect blank mask, and Steve sower if Howard was going to pull something as he did a month ago or even eleven and half years ago, he will break his nose this time without hope for even surgery to sit it right.

Whatever Howard was planning to say, it was cut by the high shrill sound that made everyone raise their heads in a panic to gaze at the sky. The hair on Steve's body raises on its ends, for the sound was almost familiar… like the sound of missiles… and panic sized his heart when he saw something falling in his front yard with a crash, throwing dirt and dust everywhere and causing a large hole to form in his front yard. When the cloud of dust finally settled, Steve lowered his arms that were covering his face to see what caused the destruction in his garden, only for his breath to hitch when he saw Tony, his poor Alpha looked like death warmed him over even with the suit covering him, half of the metal on his arms and chest were melted to some degree.

Steve's heart pounded in his chest as his eyes fell on his lover; he wanted to run toward his Alpha and hide in his arms, hoping that the Alpha will hold him until all this was over. Steve saw Tony gaze at his house, and then at all the people surrounded it from police, reporters, and passers, and something in Steve didn't sit right, he felt like something was wrong. The snarl that Tony let out when his eyes fell on the dead body being dragged caused Steve to feel chilled to the bones, for even with the metallic voice in the suit, the message was clear; his Alpha was out for blood.

Steve was able to catch the frightening scent of Howard, mixed with different people who start backing away, probably thinking that some villain was able to steal an Iron Man armor to attack innocent people, which may not be that far from the truth, but something inside Steve was telling him that's his idiot mate in there, and he needed to stop the Alpha before he does something he will regret. "Tony!" Steve called out as he rushed toward the Alpha, ignoring how Howard hissed at him, probably afraid that if Steve attracted the attention to them it meant their doom.

Tony's head whirled to them and Steve took it as his sign to run to his Alpha, trying to stop himself from becoming overwhelmed and stat sobbing, the shock was still in his system, it didn't leave him fully no, Steve had so many things to be concern about and one of them his baby, who was sleeping in May's house. "S-Steve…" That was all the warning Steve got before he was pulled into a tight embrace.

The faceplate opened and Tony thrust his face in Steve's neck, and the Omega didn't have the heart to be annoyed at his Alpha, even with all those annoying photographers and reporters taking pictures and screaming questions. Steve held into Tony tightly, letting the Alpha nuzzle his neck, Tony repeating his name over and over, tightening his grip that it took a few complaining huffs from Steve for the Alpha to realize he was hurting him. When Tony raised his eyes, Steve choked whatever noise he wanted to let out, for his mate's eyes were completely gold, which only meant one thing; his mate was a step away from becoming feral. "Your eyes…" Steve whispered, his hands itching to touch Tony, his right-hand raising and touching Tony's cheek gently with the tips of his fingers, fearing that he will sit his mate off.

"Where is Peter?" Tony asked, uncaring of the question that Steve asked, or maybe not being able to hear it from all the chaos buzzing in his mind, how do people treat feral Alphas other than locking them up until they can go through them? How do they even treat a superhero Alpha on the verge of becoming feral? And what caused his Alpha to turn into this? Steve hoped it wasn't what he was thinking of.

"H-he is sleeping, May's house, he's been through enough." Steve swallowed when Tony let out a low hiss, his eyes turning to May's house before settling on Steve, and the Omega hoped that his mate will calm down enough, that his inner Alpha will see that everything is alright and retreat in the back of his lover's mind, bringing him his Tony back.

All of Steve's hope of Tony calming down was thrown away in the wind when he let out a snarl after spotting Howard. "You!" Tony tried to move toward Howard, probably planning to kill him, after all, the Alpha was growling and hissing and planning to kill someone, and Steve wasn't petty enough to stay still and allow his mate to kill his father, even when the said father was an asshole.

"Tony, stop!" Steve snapped as he stood in front of his mate, stopping him from going after Howard, his action caused his lover to gaze at him with confused eyes, probably wondering why Steve wouldn't allow him to kill his own father, who for the Alpha is a threat to his mate and child; months ago Steve would have been more than happy to let Tony do it just to be petty, but he can't argue that the man saved his life, even if he didn't tell Steve why he was here and asking him strange questions. "Baby, please calm down, don't do this, do you really want Peter to see his hero hurt his father?" Steve cooed to his Alpha, taking Tony's face in his hands, caressing his cheek gently. "He helped us, Tony, he saved Peter and me." That got him a disbelieving and a confused noise from Tony, who was gazing at Steve's eyes, not removing his face from his lover's gentle hands. "Tell you what baby, why don't we go inside? I'm sure Peter missed you terribly, he was so scared; he needs his father." And that was what caused Tony to finally turn away from Howard, following Steve when the Omega pulled at his hand that was covered in armor, his Tony was ignoring his want to snarl at all the reporters and photographers who were recording, he just wanted to attack them and get them away from his mate and son, that was the number one reason for Alphas' to become feral, their mates and children.

_Steve was unaware of being watched…_

* * *

"I will kill him!" Steve snarled as he stalked around the tower's halls trying to search for Tony, the Alpha has disappeared as fast as he can after he told Steve for the tenth time that day, that no, he can't go out of the tower, and it doesn't matter if it was May's appointment with the doctor, he was staying because his mate and best friend are hell bend on making him spent the rest of his life with Peter in this ugly tower.

Ever since what happened two weeks ago, not only Steve and his life was in an uproar, but his friends and part of the world too; ever since that day, he and Peter moved on in the Avengers tower, not only for their safety but because his mate and best friend dragged him and Peter here, without giving him a say in the matter, only allowing him a few minutes to pack what he and Peter needed before they were rushed to the tower, where they are staying with the rest of the Avengers team.

Steve won't lie, the place was actually amazing on the inside with how modern and out of the world the technology there was, and Peter was doing well here, it stopped the night terrors from being as severe as they would have been if they stayed in the same place that the painful event happened in; Steve though was a little bitter that he was forced to leave Erskine's house, his house, and Peter's home since he was a babe, he was forced to run away with his tail between his legs and stay in this tower like a princess waiting for her knight in shining armor, a knight that Steve hasn't seen much off since he moved here.

Ever since Tony snapped out of his feral state after making sure that Steve and Peter were OK; the Alpha was distant, he was dazed and unfocused most of the time, and he was never there anymore. Peter was noticing Tony's absence, he was noticing and was probably blaming himself because of Tony's recent behavior, that behavior which was gritting on Steve's nerves, because where was his Alpha?

Tony was never there anymore, he was always busy to even say one word to Steve, he stopped eating with them, spending more and more of his time in the lab, more and more time away from Peter, didn't Tony know that Steve and him don't have that much time with Peter? That Peter was sick and that even with the high rate of leukemia patients recovering, there was still a chance that there was something going to happen?

Didn't he realize that Peter got worse after that day? He will probably notice if he listens to what Steve said, but it was like there was a barrier between the two of them, a barrier so strong and high, that the Alpha wasn't even acknowledging their son; their son who start getting worse after that stressful day, who was running a fever, their son who spent most days now throwing up than keeping his food down, their son who always wake up with a nightmare and can't sleep if Steve wasn't there with him, their son that if Tony kept his head out of his ass and with them for a little while, he would have realized that the appointment was not for May, but for Peter, who was sick and needed a doctor, he needed Dr. Anna too, and knowing Steve's luck, his baby was spending at least a couple of weeks in the hospital to get better because he may have caught some infection from the germs that bastard Rumlow had.

"Steve, there you are!" Bucky called out happily, only to take a step back when Steve whirled on him, planning to kill every person standing in his way, and probably kill Tony too, for being so occupied with the less important thing than their son, who was in his room sniffing miserably. "Did something…?" Bucky couldn't even finish, for he was feeling his instincts to fight of flight pick up, mostly flight, which made Bucky wonder to himself, how an Omega who was one-hundred pound soaked wet, have the ability to scare the living daylight out of anyone if he put his mind into it.

Steve saw how Bucky shifted from foot to foot, and he let out a sigh when he saw his best friend get uncomfortable, as much as Steve wanted to snap at the first person he saw, snapping at Bucky won't solve anything, and he does need someone to take him to the hospital. "Peter is sick." Finally admit, causing Bucky to stiff and tense, probably ready to whisk Peter to the hospital. "Can you take us to the hospital, I called his doctor and she said it's best to be safe than sorry." Bucky gave Steve a soft encouraging smile, trying to calm him down before he starts fritting.

"Of course I will take you there Steve, don't worry, where is Tony though? I thought he was going to take you and Peter to the hospital." Bucky tried to start a conversation as he followed Steve who rushed to Peter's room, hoping that his baby did what he ordered him and change into his shoes.

Steve scowled at the mention of Tony, he won't even blame Bucky for mentioning the man who once again disappeared into thin air; Steve did tell Tony from the start, if he can't handle Steve's life, then he is more than welcome to leave, at least it was nice of him to make Peter's wish of meeting Iron Man come true. "I don't know, I don't care, if you see him though, tell him that the next time I see him, I'm going to kill him." Steve stated darkly as he reached his and Peter's room, ignoring how Bucky narrows his eyes.

Opening the door, Steve paste a comforting smile on his face, trying to calm his baby down, his baby who was looking sicker than when Steve left. "Mommy, I don't feel so good." Peter stated with a tired voice, his hand coming to wipe his nose, Steve sighed when he saw that Peter used his sleeve to do the wiping, coming near Peter, Steve was about to stop his baby from wiping his nose again with his sleeve, only to froze when he saw a line of red slowly making its way to Peter's upper lip; his baby was having another nose bleed, the third one this day...

Steve rushed toward his baby, taking a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the blood off his boy's face, but Peter pushed him away, taking a few shaky steps back, before throwing up on Steve's shirt and the floor, causing a shocked silence to fall on the place, only to be broken by Peter's sobs as he starts crying loudly at the mess he made on his mother shirt more than the blood that was still flowing down his nose. "Shush, baby, it's OK, it's OK, nothing bad happened baby, it's OK, Mommy going to handle it, just breath baby…" Steve rushed toward his sobbing baby, trying to calm him down but only succeeded in getting louder wails from his boy, as Peter starts pushing him away.

No matter how much Steve tried to calm Peter down the boy, continued to cry louder and louder, and it was that moment that Steve felt a little resentment for Tony, the Alpha knows damn well that his help was needed, but still, he didn't come to check on his crying son, when the boy needed him. Peter suddenly stopped crying, and that more than ever made Steve worried and concern, because normally when Peter cry, he won't stop unless he and Steve were in bed, with Steve telling him stories about his father, but when Peter looked up at him for a second, he stretched his hands toward him. "Mommy…" That was all Peter could whine before his eyes closed and he fell down, causing Steve to let a panicked cry and rush to his baby.

_His baby was burning up…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Oh, no, Peter!

Poor baby! What's going to happen next!

It just went from bad to worse!

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	11. Chapter 11

…**A Child's Love…**

_**/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, fluff, sadness a lot of it, a little bit of violence, Steve being a sad Mommy, and Tony losing his mind! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…Flashbacks…

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

It was painful, it was scary, and Steve was a minute away from sobbing his eyes out. The ride to the hospital was so tense; Steve remembered holding Peter and praying to God that his son will survive. It was not the first time this happened, nor will it be the last, Steve should be used to it after two years, but even after all this time, every time his baby was facing his sickness with situations like this, it makes something inside Steve break.

Steve should be thankful to Bucky, his friend was with enough sound mind to drive them to the hospital; all Steve could do was sit in the back seat with his boy, kissing his forehead and checking the rising temperature that didn't seem to go down. He should have been fast; he should have taken his boy to the hospital before his baby collapse, why did Steve wait until it was this late? What took over his mind and let him be this ignorant until it was late? So many questions running inside his mind and not enough answers to satisfy him at all.

Reaching the hospital, everything was a blur after that; he remembers Bucky taking Peter from his embrace and running to the door together, he remembers Dr. Anna as she rushed to him, he remembers them wheeling his boy away, and he remembered waiting for any sliver of good news that will cool his already burning heart.

Two hours later, Steve was finally sitting beside his baby's side, wondering how his life could be one big joke. A cold has gone wrong and ended up causing his son pneumonia; how did Steve overlook this? How did the man whose first priority is his son overlooking his baby's health? Was he so much out of his mind after the home invasion he and his baby suffered, that he didn't acknowledge his baby's health? Steve should have been the first one to notice, how did he not notice that his baby was sick?

What a good start to the holiday; Peter is going to be so sad when he realizes that he fell sick a week before Christmas. The little boy has been looking up to the holiday ever since Steve told him about his father possibly returning home for Christmas, he will be crushed when he will wake up and realize that he has been sick, with Steve's luck his baby may stay sick for the next three months because of his condition.

"Steve!" Tony's panicked voice coming behind him, made Steve blink; his hands were still holding Peter's small one in his, but even if he wasn't holding his pup's hand, he won't turn his gaze toward the Alpha panting for dear life, he couldn't face him after this, he should have known that Tony, no matter how many promises he gives him, he couldn't follow through them.

"Why are you here?" Steve asked, his voice nearly vanishing when he asked that question, he wanted so much to scream at the Alpha in front of him; he wanted to scream, and hit him, and throw things at him, just so he will realize how much Steve was hurting inside.

"W-wha… what do you mean Steve? Of course, I will be here for our son." Tony said as closed the door behind him and rushed to Steve's side, from the shocked voice the Alpha used, he probably didn't expect Steve to talk to him like that, which was so funny now Steve think about it.

"Well, that didn't stop you from abandoning us for the past two weeks, did it?" Steve spit out, whirling around until he was facing Tony, ignoring the wide eyes and shocked look the Alpha was giving him not that Steve cared about what Tony was thinking. "You can't seem to get it inside of your goddammit head, so allow me to enlighten you, Mr. Stark." Steve let go of his baby's hand, already missing the reassuring weight of his baby's small hand, but he had to make Tony understand, that he can't do what he did in the past few weeks without there being some dire consequences. "We; that means you and me, don't have that much time left with Peter, because news flash, he is sick! Do you even understand what that means? Don't you understand that any day now, the sickness will be able to defeat Peter, and my son will die; I told you from the start Tony if you can't handle this life then leave!" Steve was tried so hard to stop himself from shouting out loud, mainly because he didn't want to disturb his baby.

In any other situation, the shock on Tony's face would have been funny, but not today; today was too much, too much to handle that Steve felt like he was going to bend with the weight he was forced to carry. "I… I wanted… I thought I… I thought I could protect the two of you, so I stayed in the lab trying to…" Tony's voice was small when he said those words, but even then, Steve didn't want to listen to them, and he didn't want to hear one of Tony's futuristic delusions.

"For God's sake, Tony; can't you for once, just for once, stop looking so far into the future that you can't focus on what's around you!" Steve's voice cracked and he tried desperately to stop the tears that clouded his eyes since his son fainted from running down his face. "You always look so far, but you don't realize that neither Peter nor I have a future! The two of us can only live in the here and now; we can't play pretend anymore when our son may never stand up and face tomorrow least of all, the future you always talk about! If you wanted the future you so desperately want, why the fuck didn't you invent a cure for Peter, huh? Why did you disappear for weeks only to show up empty-handed? Just talks no result that's the thing with you." It was a lost battle, and the tears that clouded Steve's eyes from the beginning start running down his face.

Steve didn't care; he was so, so tired of always having to stand up and fight all alone, he was so tired of having hope and for that hope to dash at any giving chance there was, why can't Tony understand? If he wanted to protect them like he always claimed, then why didn't he invent a cure? Wasn't he a genius? A sob left Steve and he hated himself for showing weakness, but Steve can't anymore; he stayed standing with his head held high bearing the weight of the world on his back for so long that it ended up crushing him.

"Steve…" Tony's broken voice made Steve raise his head and look at the Alpha who was watching him with a broken look on his face; whatever Steve hoped to feel wasn't there, he felt nothing but the emptiness that threatens to consume him, leaving him more broken and hollow than he already was. Steve just shook his head, pushing Tony away from him when the Alpha came to hold him; Steve can only walk away as he tried to stop himself from breaking down.

_He can't hold on anymore…_

* * *

"Is he going to be OK, doctor?" Steve asked Dr. Anna, trying to stop the yawn from tiredness and sleep deprivation that wanted to leave. It has been a week since Peter was admitted to the hospital, a week of high fever and hallucination, and Steve trying to do everything he can day and night, catching sleep here and there which equals three hours a day. He was tired, so, so tired, but Steve has to hold on, for his pup, he has to hold on; he held on for two years, what a few more days?

His question caused the doctor to give him a soft smile, probably she already felt his tiredness and pain, and she knew that he was on his last nerve. "Of course, Mr. Rogers; in fact, little Peter is doing great! I even suspect that today or at least tomorrow his fever will break." The doctor gave him a reassuring smile that Steve didn't know what to do other than give her a dull smile, before turning around returning to Peter's room.

_Tomorrow, huh?_ Steve could only give a sad sigh as he continued with his way to Peter's room. Tonight was Christmas eve, and tomorrow was Christmas Day, the day that Steve promised his baby that his father will return home; Peter was so happy when he heard the news, he remembered Peter not having a nightmare that night, too excited with the thought of his father returning home after so long for something to dampen the mood.

Tomorrow his baby will probably break his fever, and he will cry himself sick when he noticed that he got sick on Christmas day. Tomorrow if the fever didn't break it meant that Steve has to wait a few more days, weeks, for his baby to get better; it will only lead to more heartbreak when his babe noticed how long he was sick, and not even Steve will be able to calm him down.

Reaching Peter's room, Steve took a deep breath as he prepared to go inside the room; he took a deep breath and pasted a smile on his face hoping that no one will know how broken and hurt he was inside. "I'm sorry…" Steve heard when he tried to open the door, and for a second he thought that it was him who said these words aloud, these words that have been running inside of his mind for years.

"I'm sorry… it was my fault, if only I noticed…" Hearing these words once again, caused Steve to let go of the door handle and lean his head on the door, finally being able to place the voice he heard. "I screw up again, didn't I? I screw up, and you ended up here after I promised you that everything will be OK." Tony's voice cracked as he said those words, and Steve's breath hitched at the hurt and pain he heard waved in Ton's words; the same hurt and pain that festered in Steve's heart since the start, probably even before he had his baby. "Steve was right, I should stop looking to the faraway future and focus on the now; I should focus on the now before I… I…" _Lose you_… went unsaid, but Steve can hear it as loud as his heartbeat that was pounding in his ears.

_Wrong_. Steve wanted to say, scream maybe. _Wrong_. The only reason that Steve fell in love with Tony was him always looking up to the future. _Wrong_. He never ever wanted Tony to change, he was just tired and in pain and he wanted to let his anger and pain and hurt loose, and Tony; Tony was the victim of that, the first one Steve saw after the heartbreaking news he received. Steve has long since stopped looking up to the future, afraid that if he let his son slip from his sight just for a second that will be it, and Steve was going to lose him; but Tony, Tony always looked up to the future, he always gave him hope. If Tony stopped looking to the future, then who will give Steve the strength to move on?

Steve remembered years and years ago; when everything was simple and Tony was just Anthony, and Steve was just that annoying kid from Brooklyn who enjoyed annoying that hot Alpha who always blushed at Steve's advances. He remembered years ago when he fell in love with Anthony's vision of the future, promising himself that day, that he will do anything he can to be in the future that his Anthony always saw. He remembered when the two of them were together, holding each other under the blanket, planning the future that they hoped for, but never achieved.

He remembered days sitting near the fireplace, both of them choosing the names they loved the most for their children, both of them planning where they are going to live, the places they will visit. Days exchanging kisses and promises and their hope for the future that betrayed the two of them in the end; Steve wanted to say that he was sorry, he wanted to go inside and plea with Tony to stop, he wanted to plead with him and tell him to always look up for the future, because if he didn't, then who would? Steve can never look far away, fear always holding back, but Tony can, he can and he will even if Steve had to drill it in his thick head.

A small amused smile made itself known on Steve's tired face, and he straightens himself, planning to go inside and give Tony a piece of his mind. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Bucky waving to Steve, bags of takeout in his metal hand, probably showing it off, from the look of the nurses around them. With an amused smile, Steve waved to Bucky, causing the big Alpha to grin; his childhood friend will probably rub it in Tony's face, it was his version of a pep talk, which was shit in Steve's opinion.

"Steve Rogers?" someone asked, causing Steve to blink and turn his head to the person who called him, giving them a confused smile to the man behind him, he doesn't know him nor the man seemed like he was working in the hospital. "Hail Hydra!" Before Steve can make any sense of what he heard, he let out a pained gasp when he felt pain ripping through his body, causing him to freeze. Scream can be heard around him as the man fell on the floor, followed by Steve, who slid down to the floor; his body couldn't hold him anymore.

Screams of his names rang loudly around him, not that Steve was paying them a lot of attention as his hand went to the source of his hurt and pain; when he pulled his shaky hand away, he saw it painted red, causing Steve to 'Oh' silently trying to make sense of what happened just then; that's when darkness took hold of him…

_He welcomed it…_

* * *

Shaking; that was the only thing that Tony could do, just shake and try to hold his tears in, wondering since when did his life turn into a joke. Everything was going to be fine, or as fine as it can with his son being sick, but he was getting better, everything was going to be fine. That was until Hydra decided to throw a wrench in his life once more; they decided to middle in his life once more, and in the end, they hurt his beautiful Steve, his mate, his everything, who was fighting for his life in the operation room.

Tony couldn't help but wonder why everything was taking too long, it was a stab wound right? It will be easier to treat a stab wound right? Then why are they taking two hours too long? Steve should be out of the operation room a long time ago; he should be out and annoying Tony like he always does, Steve should be out of there to pull his ear and call him stupid with that soft smile of his. Hell, Tony will even take a screaming Steve; he will accept being subjected to his mate's curses and screams if it meant that he will be alright and that he will get out of the operation room now.

Time passed, and still, no one was getting out of the operation room, no doctor, no nurse, no Steve. Tony was left in the waiting room, with half of the Avengers with him; Natasha took the Hydra agent to S.H.I.E.L.D., the man may be dead, but he was still of use to them. Clint was sitting with Peter, guarding him in case of other Hydra agents showing up and deciding to do something, Tony was so grateful to Clint for keeping an eye on his son. Peggy and Bucky were sitting by his side, both of them lost in their thoughts just like how Tony was. The three of them couldn't help but feel the helplessness taking over their hearts every minute that passes without news.

Tony was a few seconds short of screaming, he wanted to scream, and scream, and scream until his voice was gone. Tony frowns a little because he was sure that the screams he heard didn't come from inside his head, even if they were faint. Realization and panic took over him when he noticed more doctors and nurses running inside the operation room, and when the door opened he was sure that the screams he imagined hearing, were coming from this room, coming from Steve. Peggy and Bucky seemed to realize that too, as the two of them stood up with him; Peggy tried with all of her strength to stop both him and Bucky from rushing inside the room to investigate from where that screaming was coming from.

Tony doesn't know how long he stayed sitting in his chair after Peggy throws him and Bucky on them, glaring at them until they stopped with their plan of breaking into the operation room; all that Tony knows is he is one step closer to a mental breakdown. He can't do it, he can't, Tony can't live without Steve; if anything happened to Steve, Tony can't go on, he can't, he doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know how to take care of Peter. Oh God, Peter! What would the little boy do when he realizes that his mother was dead, that the only family he knew is gone forever, his son will hate him for the rest of his life, he will blame Tony for what happened, and he was not wrong in his blame either, because it was Tony's fault, it was Tony's fault, if only he paid more attention, this wouldn't have happened. Tony was sure he was crying; he was sure that he shed tears as he tried to stop his shaking, he knew that he was one minute away from doing something stupid… if Steve didn't survive, then he will… he will…

"Tony…" Bruce's tired voice made Tony jump from his chair, rushing to his friend hoping that he will have good news that will be a cold palm to him already broken heart; Tony wanted to scream and shout, and order Bruce to tell him what happened, why did they take so long when a stab wound can be treated faster than this?

"What took you so long?" Bucky snapped as he stood up, his fists clenching tightly; Tony, on the other hand, was so grateful to the other Alpha for asking the question that was running inside his mind since the start, but Tony couldn't voice it because his voice was trapped in his throat refusing to make itself known.

"We were finally able to stabilize him; the thing was the stab wound wasn't the problem." Bruce let out a tired sigh as he ran his hands through his hair like he was trying to gather his thoughts. "It seemed that the blade Steve was stabbed with had some kind of poison; we didn't know about until Steve starts screaming on the operation table. The poison is not like anything I saw before, whatever poison Hydra was able to create, it was bad, it's a slow working one, which seemed to burn the host from the inside out; I took some samples to try and find the antidote for it… but I… I…" Bruce's voice vanished, not that Tony was paying that much attention, his head was already in his hands, and for once in his life Tony's mind was blank. "You should stay with him…" Bruce ended up whispering, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance before walking away, probably going to the labs to try and find the antidote.

Tony's head spin, he felt like he was going to faint any minute now, he knows that he will end up fainting any minute now, it was just a matter of time. Tears were trickling down his face and Tony didn't have it in him to wipe them away; he could only think of Bruce's words, his mate was dying, that was left unsaid. His mate was dying, leaving him and Peter alone; Peter who may die of his sickness a year from now because his body was weak as it is, and two years had passed without the chemo doing a thing to help. If that happened; if Steve and Peter really died, then Tony will be all alone, he will be all alone, he just got his family back not three months ago, and they are going to leave him, they are going to leave him!

_Tony will be all alone…_

* * *

So what do you think?

You all hate me, I know, I know…

It will get much, much worse…

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	12. Chapter 12

…**A Child's Love…**

**_/Warning/:_** This chapter contains, cursing, sadness a lot of it, a little bit of violence, a near-death experience, and Tony losing his mind! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…Flashbacks…

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Steve was so pale; his mate was so pale that Tony feared that his mate was already dead if it wasn't for the harsh intake of breath coming from Steve and the heart monitor peeping with every intake and exhale. Shaking was the only thing that Tony could do as he took the seat beside the hospital bed, taking Steve's hand in his and squeeze, being careful of the tubes attached to Steve's thin arm. His mate never looked as small as he does now; even on his bad days, Steve always looked larger than life, always strong, always happy, always smiling, and full of life. His Steve never used to look like this even on his bad days, and Tony, looking at Steve now, he was afraid.

Tony was so, so afraid; he was scared to death of losing the love of his life, the only person who made him feel like he was worth something, made him feel like he was good. Tony was afraid of losing his son, the boy with too much life burning in his eyes and soul, but with a weak body that tried to kill him every chance it has. Tony was afraid of being left alone, of being left alive while both his love and child are dying in front of his eyes without him being able to do anything.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault; it's all my fault that you and Peter are here, I'm so sorry." Tony's voice cracked as he whispered these words, sobs were trapped in his throat choking him, refusing to leave his mouth. Tears were sliding down Tony's face, leaving a harsh trial of wetness that burned Tony's soul. "I'm so sorry…" Tony let out a shuddered breath, letting out an exhale that ended up with a sob.

One sob followed by another, and another, and another; Tony ended finding himself clutching Steve's hand and leaning on the bed, sobbing his heart out as he held tightly to Steve. Begging his love to not leave him, begging him to hang on, begging him to stay with him and Peter; Tony's body shuddered, breath ragged as he tried to get himself together, but saying that was easier than doing it.

His love was pale, so pale, the only color on his pale skin was the black circles under Steve's eyes; even Steve's vibrate blond hair has lost all of its health. Lying on the large bed, Tony never realized how small his love could be, but on the white hospital bed, it made Tony realize how tiny his mate was. Tony realize at that moment how much of a failure he was, how pathetic he was, weak, stupid, careless, easily distracted, and never paid any attention to the important things in his life.

Tony failed his mate eleven years ago, leaving him pregnant and alone without anyone to protect him, leaving him facing the world by himself with no one by his side. Tony failed in protecting his son when he fell sick, he failed him when he met him a year ago and made him cry; Tony was the reason that his son always ended up crying. Tony failed his family a month ago when their own home was invaded by Hydra; he left his love and boy alone, scared, staring at death in the eyes without him being there to protect them, instead it was his father who rescued them. And now, now Tony made the biggest failure in his life; again Tony didn't notice what was going around him, too busy in his workshop, trying to invent the crazy thought that came to him, in the hope of him protecting his family. Look what happened, his son was sick, trying to fight the infection that overcomes because Tony didn't pay enough attention to his mate and son; not only that but his love, his Steve, was fighting for his life after being poisoned by Hydra's goons, in front of his son's recovery room nonetheless, how much of a failure can Tony be?

A choked whine left Tony when he felt a soft squeeze on one of his hands, causing Tony to raise his head, his teary eyes taking in Steve whose tired eyes were staring at Tony unfocus in their stare. "Steve, sorry, Steve…" Tony gasped, repeating his words over and over again, gaining nothing but a shuddered breath from Steve and his hand being squeezed weakly.

"…'s…'k…" Steve slurred, his voice being faint, causing tears to slide down Tony's face faster; Tony could only lean down and kiss Steve's hand with shaky lips, his breath shuddering in his chest. "Pete…?" Steve murmured, blinking his eyes tiredly.

"Fine, he is fine…" Tony's breathed out, kissing Steve's hand that was clutching in both of his hands once more, begging Steve silently to hold on, to beat this, just like he always beat everything that the world throw at them. "Steve… you…" Tony's voice cracked, he wasn't able to say the next words that wanted to leave him making his lips tremble, as they were locked behind his teeth.

Steve took a shuddered breath; the pain was visible in his eyes and on his face as he tried to fight whatever kind of poison running in his body, gazing at his mate like that, Tony never felt as helpless as he does now. "I…'now…" Steve said in a breathless and tired voice, the resigned undertone hidden in Steve's words made the tears run faster down Tony's face. "Ta…take c-care 'f Pete, 'k?" Tony let out a wounded whine at the words he heard, begging whoever heard his prayer that Steve will survive, that the love of his life will live. "Tony…" His name was followed by a hitch of breath, causing Tony to sob and nod his head, tightening his hold on Steve's delicate hand.

"I will take of our son, I promise, just hang on, OK? Everything will be fine, just hang on." Tony's voice was cracked and breathless as he begged Steve to hold on, begging the love of his life to stay with him and Peter; Tony promised himself that when this is all over and Steve and Peter were alright, he promised he will finally do what he planned on doing years and years ago. Tony promised that he will take Steve and Peter away from here, away from New York and all the pain and hurt and Iron Man and the Avengers problems; Tony sower that he and his love and their child will settle in Ireland in Sarah and Joseph Rogers' house that he bought years and years ago, he promise all of that, he just needed Steve to fight and survive.

Steve's lips trembled as he tried to give Tony a reassuring smile; the smile though did nothing but break what's left of Tony's heart, because the smile was resigned one like Steve already knows that it was late saving him and that he was dying soon leaving Peter and Tony alone…

_Tony knows he can't live without Steve…_

* * *

Howard frown at the sight in front of him, part of him was feeling many different mixes of emotions, another part was feeling nothing but numbness; that numbness was usual though, for Howard had felt it for the last fifty years, so it was normal, not something that Howard will give a mind to, or think about it much. But the first part was making him crankier than ever, for that part too should be feeling numbness, and not that many mixes of emotions that leave him confused and irritated.

"You know, that scene looks familiar in a way, doesn't it?" A tired voice stated behind him, causing Howard to blink and turn his eyes to Jarvis who was gazing at Tony who was holding Steve's hand, crying and begging the Omega to stay. "Only that time, the person lying on the bed was alone, no one there to hold their hand and be their lifeline." Jarvis stated, the tiredness making his British accent show up.

"Ah, I think you forget the person who lay in that bed was nothing but a liar, who even on his deathbed did nothing but ask for money, didn't they?" Howard stated, irritation coloring his voice causing Jarvis to hum thoughtfully like he was in deep thought, it was a minute or so before Jarvis shrugged his shoulders, not caring about the subject he opened.

"True. But that doesn't mean your son's mate is the same." Jarvis turned to Howard, giving him a harsh look that ordered him to open his eyes and gaze at Tony and Steve once more, but this time with more care and understanding. "If he was, his last words wouldn't be him begging for Tony to take care of their son, their sick son I might add, who was sick for two years without someone to support him other than his own sick mother." The accusing tone Jarvis used did nothing but make Howard scowl darkly.

"I offered him the money, he was the one who refused it; I offered to take the child, and he refuses too, what do you want me to do? He is not my problem as much as my idiot son's." Howard huffed, turning his face away from the sight he was gazing at; already feeling more grumped than he did a few minutes ago.

"He may not be your problem Howard, but don't forget you are the one who starts the problem in the first place." Jarvis said, irritation shining in his eyes as he tried to reign himself in before he started another fight with Howard, his idiotic friend who was too cold and stoic and more stupid than he was years and years ago. "You know, sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if you just let Tony be. I know for certain that Tony won't be that dreaded Iron Man who throws his life away every time he can; God knows that I have enough of Peggy doing that. I also know that Peter will finally know his father and that he will be happy, living with his mother and father's warm embrace, even if he will end up falling sick, at least he will have his parents from the start. Maybe, just maybe, Tony wouldn't have ended up here today, begging God to save his mate that everyone knows will end up dead by nightfall." Jarvis clutched his clipboard tightly in his hands, not wanting to do something rash like punching Howard in the face.

Howard stayed silent, his scowl deepens as his gaze turned to Tony once more, seeing his son's eyes becoming duller and duller as minutes passed and his mate become unresponsive to his plea. "I never claimed I was a good man, Jarvis, and you know that, everyone knows that; probably why you all left in the end." Howard said in a monotone voice, his eyes widen for a fraction when he saw Maria walking as fast as she can to the room that housed Tony and his mate. at the sight of his mother, Tony starts crying once more, pain and hurt and agony clear in every sob he let out, causing Maria to choke and rush toward her son.

"There is a way to make this right. I know you, Howard, so please, if you have a way to make this right, maybe this is the time. Do you not wish to mend the broken bridges you burned years ago? Howard, where are you going?" snapped Jarvis when he saw his friend turn around walking away from the scene in front of him.

"I did tell you, Jarvis, everyone leaves in the end; so this shouldn't be a surprising thing." Howard stated, waving goodbye to his raging friend who could only curse and slam his clipboard into the ground. Howard on the other side could only frown darkly as he continued his way; everyone leaves at the end that was the ultimate truth, no one will stay forever like they promise, because they are liars and good actors who always end up stabbing you in the back so they can leave. No one stays, that was the truth that Howard knew for decades, and will continue to believe in until the end of the time, no one stays, but maybe, just maybe…

_Good people needed the chance to fight for that right…_

* * *

It hurt, it hurt so much; it hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, it hurt to even think. It hurt, and Steve wanted to cry. Steve wants to cry and sob and curl on himself until the pain goes away, but he can't, can't, can't! Not only because it hurt to move, but also because everyone needs him to stay strong. Everyone was breaking down in front of him, Tony, Bucky, May and her husband, the Barnes clan, even his goddammit doctor. Steve doesn't want that, he doesn't want that, he never wanted to be the reason to break his precious people's hearts, but it seems that he did exactly what he promised not to do.

It was scary, the thought of dying, it was scary, so, so scary; ever since Steve was a scrawny small kid of ten years old, he knew he will die before he reached the age of twenty. If it wasn't because of his asthma, then it was because of the fever, if it wasn't because of the fever, that it was because of the many sicknesses he acquired over the years. Steve knew he was dying since he was a child, so he was never scared of dying when he was a pup.

But then Steve met Anthony and fell in love, then he knew he was having a baby that needs him to stay strong, then his best friend returned from death, then he met Anthony once again, and the two of them made up, they made up and planned to tell their son the truth, they made up and Steve was promised a second chance, and with that second chance came in the selfishness of him wanting to live just a little bit more, just a little more to see Peter all grown up, just a little more to be with Tony and tell him that he loves him, just a little bit more, to roughhouse with Bucky and tease him about his hopeless crush on Natasha Romanov who seemed to tease and flirt with him at the same time, Steve wanted to stay just a little bit more to see Ben and May's boy, whose name will be Harley, and who will be Peter's little brother and best friend… just a little bit more…

The door to his room opened, causing Steve to open his eyes, trying to focus on the person standing near the door; he thought that it was Tony, but at the same time he didn't want it to be his Alpha. His Tony spent the night crying beside his bed that he ended up passing out; Steve was so grateful to Bucky for taking him away, giving Steve a few minutes to gather himself before he will be the one who will start crying. Steve has to be strong; he has too because if he can't then who will tell Tony to gather himself and take care of Peter, their poor baby was sick, he needed Tony to stay strong for him.

When his sight cleared up, Steve could only give a tired 'Huh?' as he took in Howard who entered his room closing the door behind him. It made Steve curious, it made him wonder what was the older Stark doing in his room when he probably has more important things to do than rub it in Steve's face that he was dying; not that Steve will blame the man, he knows how much Howard hate him, even when he never knew why.

Howard walked toward his bed, standing over Steve, gazing at him with unreadable eyes that made Steve more concerned than he ever was when he was forced to deal with Howard. "I hate you, I'm sure that you are aware of that." Howard stated, and Steve knew if he had the strength, he would have given Howard a piece of his mind; after all, who in their right mind will start their conversation with a dying person like this?

Howard took a seat in the chair that Tony occupied not a long time ago, gazing at Steve in the eyes. "You know, a long time ago I met someone just like you. Said the same honeyed words as you did years ago and just like my foolish I was an idiot enough to fall in love with him." Howard stated in a bored voice like he had so many important things to talk about than this, Howard then put his hand in his suit jacket's inner pocket to get something that Steve didn't pay that much attention to. "Here is the plot twist though, my dear old father was a smart and a cunning man, he saw something I didn't notice in the Omega, and guess what? He offered him the money in exchange for the Omega leaving me alone." Howard gave an empty smile as he gazes at Steve, and the Omega could see the cold anger burning under the emotionless façade that Howard was using. "Needless to say, the Omega ended up taking the money with the biggest smile on his ugly face; turned out he was more interested in the dollars I have than me, that's what he said on his deathbed anyway." Howard shrugged, opening the metal cast in his hands, getting out a huge syringe that was filled with a deep blue liquid.

"W-why…?" Steve breathed out, his breath was ragged as he took in Howard, whose eyes were trained on the syringe in his hand, the one with the strange blue liquid in it. Part of Steve was scared of what Howard will do with that thing in his hand, another part was curious about Howard opening up and telling him about his past, it does explain a little why Howard was a bastard to him since the start.

"I gather that you will end up dead, either way, it's only fair that I tell you the reason why I hate you before you do that." Howard stated as he stood up from the chair, there was a cotton swap in his hand that Steve wondered from where he got it; he was afraid of the answer though. "I really hate you, I hate that you refused to take the money, I hate that you were true to your words when billions of people are nothing but lying actors, but what I hate the most was how you turned my son into a useless sniffling mess without you." Howard stated as he raised Steve's right sleeve and finding the spot he wanted and swap it with the cotton that was drenched in alcohol. "Knowing my son, in the poor state he is in right now, he will not only fail to take care of my grandson, but he will cause him to end up dead too, and if that happens, my son will follow the both of you. And maybe that's another reason why I hate you; my son became nothing but a fool in love who lost his vision of the future the second you are down, but I guess that's what real _love_ does." Howard grimaces at the word 'love' causing Steve to let out a pained laugh.

"…'s t-that… w-why y…ou arr… p-poisoning me?" Steve asked, humor shining in his eyes, even when the pain was holding to him and squeezing his heart with its claws that created nothing but death; the annoying look Howard sends his way, made Steve feel amuse more than scared when the needle pierced his skin. In the back of his mind, Steve wondered if Howard would have been different, warmer, more loving, and more supportive if the Omega he loved didn't leave him for money.

"Don't be stupid, if I wanted you to die from poison I would have left you alone, everyone knows that there is no antidote to the poison running through your veins." Howard started as he starts pumping the blue liquid inside Steve. "This is Erskine's gift to you, his last before he disappeared God's know where, I was surprised when he mentioned your name in his letter years and years ago, but now I can see what he saw in you. You better not die, Rogers, I don't need grieving children coming after me for vengeance." Howard stated darkly, as he pulled the needle out of Steve's arms. It was a few seconds later that Steve finally starts feeling it, the freezing coldness that took over him, the coldness hurt more than the fire in his veins that burned him; it was pain like no other, it made Steve choke as his heart felt like it was about to explode any second now, it hurt, it hurt so much, it hurt!

_With that Steve started screaming…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Sorry for the late chapter!

College is in a few days and I'm a little bit overwhelmed right now.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Is Howard turning good or what?

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


End file.
